Mondfische
by textehexe
Summary: Wassermann trifft Sternenjunge, und Remus Lupin findet die große Liebe. Gleich mehrfach.
1. Neumond

Sehr verehrte Leserschaft,

da ist sie wieder, die Textehexe, und empfiehlt sich mit der jährlich wiederkehrenden Tradition einer Weihnachts-Fanfiction. Die ist zum Teil meiner hauptberuflichen Schwerbeanspruchung zu verdanken, die dazu führt, dass ich dringend ein Schreibventil brauche, aber weder Kraft noch Antrieb für meine Originale habe, zum anderen Teil einer dieser hartnäckigen Plotideen, die sich nicht vertreiben lassen wollen – und nachdem ich mir derzeit den Luxus gönne, nur das zu schreiben, was mir Spaß macht, kommt dann so etwas dabei raus.

Wir werden vermutlich bis Weihnachten nicht ganz fertig damit werden, die Geschichte ist doch nicht so schnell erzählt. Die Kapitel sind etwas kürzer als üblich, dafür kann ich auch alle paar Tage eines hochladen.

Worum geht's? Um große Gefühle und richtig großes Kino.

Disclaimer: Alle Anleihen aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum sind als solche zu verstehen: als Anleihen, die mir nicht gehören.

Warnung: In dieser Geschichte wird Homosexualität als etwas völlig Normales, Natürliches dargestellt. Wer mit dieser Sichtweise ein Problem hat, ist hier falsch.

Die Geschichte steht für sich selbst und kann losgelöst vom Emilia- oder Wüstenwolfuniversum gelesen werden.

Soundtrack für dieses Kapitel: James Blunt, Tears and Rain, zu finden bei Youtube.

Ich wünsche Euch allen eine schöne Adventszeit!

oooOOOooo

Eins: Neumond

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind.  
_

„So geht das nicht weiter", sagt Sirius finster. „Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen."

„Huh?"

Irritiert sieht James von „Quidditch Weekly" auf und schiebt sich die Brille hoch. Seit er versucht hat, einen verbogenen Bügel mit einem Spruch zu reparieren, will sie ihm nicht mehr recht passen.

„Hier", sagt Sirius und zeigt auf Remus. „So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen."

Sirius hat sich neben Remus auf dem schmalen Bett ausgestreckt. An seinen Jeans und den Stiefeln, die unter der Schulrobe heraus schauen, kleben noch Tannennadeln und dicke Klumpen vom lehmigen Waldboden. Durch die hohen Fenster sickert trübes Tageslicht.

„Die Pomfrey hext dir den Hintern ins Gesicht, wenn sie sieht, was du hier für einen Dreck machst", sagt James und zeigt auf Sirius' Stiefel.

„Soll sich nicht anstellen", sagt Sirius achselzuckend. „Wozu gibt's Zauber? Also, was sagst du?"

„Wozu?"

„Zu meinem Plan, natürlich."

„Verrat ihn mir, dann sag ich auch was dazu."

Sirius seufzt und sieht hinüber zu Remus.

Remus' Schlaf ist unnatürlich tief. Wie ein Welpe hat er sich unter der Decke zusammen gerollt, und das einzige, das an ihm Farbe hat, sind die tiefen roten Linien an seinem Hals und auf den Wangen.

James wünscht sich, Pomfrey wäre ehrlich zu ihnen. Sie muss Remus mit Schlafzaubern belegt haben, die einer Narkose gleichkommen, aber alles, was sie verlauten lässt, sind Phrasen wie „Er muss sich jetzt ausruhen". Wenn es nach ihr ginge, hätten die Jungs ihre allmonatliche Ehrenwache an Remus' Bett längst aufgeben, aber da hat sie sich geschnitten.

„Zwei Rippen hat der Wolf ihm diesmal gebrochen", sagt Sirius finster. „Pomfrey hat den Bruch geheilt, aber die Lunge ist gequetscht, oder so ähnlich. Er wird noch eine ganze Weile Probleme damit haben. Außerdem hat er fast einen halben Liter Blut verloren, und die Bisswunde am Arm geht runter bis auf den Knochen. Ich meine, das ist ein bisschen hart, oder nicht?"

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Ich hab' den Diagnosebogen geklaut."

„Und was geht jetzt wie nicht weiter?"

„Das mit dem Wolf. Ich meine, wollen wir warten, bis der Wolf ihn tot beißt, oder wollen wir etwas dagegen unternehmen?"

Remus wimmert im Schlaf. Seine Beine zucken unter der Decke, seine Augenlider flattern, als würde er träumen.

„Schschsch", macht Sirius, beugt sich über Remus und streicht ihm über die Wange. Remus' atmet so tief, dass es beinahe ein Seufzen ist, und liegt still.

„Lykantrophie ist nicht heilbar", sagt James. „Hast du im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst?"

Sirius macht eine wegwerfende Geste, ohne James anzusehen. Stattdessen hat er sich wieder einmal ganz in Remus' Anblick versenkt, wie er es für James' Geschmack einfach viel zu oft tut in letzter Zeit.

Als wäre Remus ein Mädchen.

Falsch. James hat nie beobachtet, dass Sirius Mädchen auf diese Weise ansieht.

Manchmal wünscht James sich, er wäre einfach stumpf genug, um nicht zu bemerken, was sich zwischen den beiden abspielt. Es schmerzt ihn, zu verfolgen, wie Sirius ganze Lateinstunden damit verbringt, Remus anzustarren, quer durch die Sitzreihen, während dieser ungerührt und sorgfältig wie immer seine Vokabellisten notiert. Einmal ist Sirius auf seinem Stuhl so weit nach hinten gekippelt, um freie Sicht zu haben, dass er mitsamt dem Stuhl rückwärts umgefallen ist.

Vor Jahren schon haben sie sich geschworen, James und Sirius, die besten Freunde der Welt, dass niemals ein Mädchen zwischen sie kommen soll. Heute denkt James, dass sie damals eine entscheidende Klausel ausgelassen haben: von Jungs war nie die Rede gewesen.

„Ich brauch' keinen Lehrer, der mir was über Lykantrophie erzählt", sagt Sirius. „Ich kenne mich damit besser aus als all die Holzköpfe. Natürlich kann man's nicht heilen. Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee."

„Schieß los."

Fünf Minuten später.

„Wie schön, dass du noch Witze machen kannst", sagt James kopfschüttelnd.

„Das ist kein Witz", sagt Sirius. „Glaub mir. Ich war noch nie so ernst."

James studiert Sirius' Gesicht. Sirius hat ihm gerade den größten Bockmist unterbreitet, den man sich vorstellen kann, aber seine Augen blitzen, und er hat diesen Zug um den Mund, den er immer bekommt, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat.

„Du spinnst", sagt James. „Wie willst du das denn bewerkstelligen? Das ist Magie für ganz Fortgeschrittene, nicht für Viertklässler!"

„Ich hab' da schon eine Idee."

„Na, wenn die so viel taugt wie die andere, dann gute Nacht."

„Es ist machbar", sagt Sirius. Er sitzt mittlerweile auf der Bettkante, nach vorne gelehnt, und fixiert James, als wolle er ihn hypnotisieren. „Wir können es schaffen. Du und ich. Und wenn wir die Klappe halten, wird niemand es jemals erfahren. Es ist absolut idiotensicher!"

„Woher hast du nur diese Schwachsinns-Idee?"

„Unterricht", sagt Sirius und grinst schief. „Manchmal erzählen die da ganz brauchbare Sachen. Solltest auch mal zuhören, gelegentlich."

„Das tu ich! Und deshalb weiß ich, dass dein Plan fürchterlich in die Hose gehen kann! Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum diese Form der Magie vom Ministerium reglementiert ist. Man kann nämlich ein fürchterliches Durcheinander anrichten, wenn man's nicht im Griff hat."

„Dann dürfen wir einfach nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Komm schon, Jim. Lass mich nicht hängen. Denkst du nicht auch, dass er etwas Besseres verdient hat? Nicht jeden Monat eine solche Tortur. Wie soll denn jemals etwas aus ihm werden, unter diesen Umständen?"

James seufzt. Natürlich wünscht er Remus ein leichteres Schicksal, aber Sirius' Plan ist einfach haarsträubend.

„Bitte, Jim. Lass mich ein paar Dinge organisieren, und dann hör dir meinen Plan noch mal an. Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen. Ich kann dir alles noch viel genauer erklären. Es gibt Bücher, in denen…"

„Danke! Ich will diesen Teppich nicht kaufen!"

„Huh?"

„Du redest wie ein Teppichhändler auf dem Bazar. Halt doch mal die Klappe."

Sirius' Mund schnappt zu. Nur seine himmelblauen Augen haben sich auf James' Gesicht festgesaugt und sprechen Bände.

James nimmt die Brille ab und putzt sie am Ärmel.

„Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?"

Sirius nickt.

„Und du hast schon eine Idee, wie wir die technische Seite in den Griff kriegen?"

„Ja. Es gibt da diesen Typen, der meinem Onkel Alphard manchmal Gras besorgt. Der kennt alle Kanäle."

James setzt die Brille auf. Der rechte Bügel fühlt sich immer noch irgendwie wabbelig an, wie ein halbgares Spaghetti.

„Also gut."

Sirius grinst, beugt sich vor und haut James auf die Schulter.

„Cool. Ich wusste doch, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen."

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Wir behalten immer, bei jedem Schritt, die erste Regel im Auge."

„Und wie lautet die?"

„Die erste Regel lautet: Nichts ist jemals idiotensicher."

oooOOOooo

„Moony? Pssst… Moony…"

Noch ehe die Stimme an seinem Ohr flüstert, erkennt Remus die unsichtbare Hand auf seinem Arm, er weiß selbst nicht, woran. Die Witterung vielleicht.

„Wach auf!"

„Snlos", murmelt Remus und klammert sich an seine Decke, die ihm gerade von einer unsichtbaren Kraft weggezogen wird.

„Komm mit", flüstert Sirius. „Leise."

„Will nicht. Will schlafen."

„Du wirst wollen, wenn du's erst gesehen hast. Los, steh auf. Zieh dir was an, es ist kalt draußen."

Remus setzt sich stöhnend auf und wird mit einem energischen „Pssst!" zur Ordnung gerufen.

„Leise", flüstert die körperlose Siriusstimme.

Remus sieht sich blinzelnd um. Der Schlafsaal ist dunkel. Der abnehmende Mond schaut durchs Fenster und beleuchtet sanft atmende Deckenberge in den anderen Betten.

Wenn es so wichtig ist, warum sind James und Peter nicht wach? Und worum geht es eigentlich?

„Was ist passiert?", wagt er einen neuen Versuch.

„Nichts", flüstert Sirius. „Ich will dir was zeigen."

Es ist ihm ernst, denn Augenblicke später drücken unsichtbare Hände Remus' Mantel gegen seine Brust, und seine Stiefel schweben vom Fußende des Bettes herbei. Seufzend schlüpft Remus hinein und zieht sich Schulrobe und Wintermantel über den Schlafanzug. Wenn er sich bückt, hat er immer noch Schmerzen im Brustkorb, und zu rasch atmen darf er auch nicht.

Zumindest ist er für zwei Wochen vom Sportunterricht befreit. Wenigstens etwas.

Er steht auf und wirft seinem Bett einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, bevor eine körperlose Bewegung die Luft um ihn flirren lässt und Sirius ihm Mantel und Arm um die Schulter schlingt.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragt Remus.

„Brauchen wir nicht", sagt Sirius an seinem Ohr. „Komm mit."

Es gibt Gründe, warum Remus sich zusammen mit Sirius unter einem Mantel nicht sonderlich wohl fühlt. Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, vor mittlerweile sechs Wochen, an Allerheiligen auf dem Dach des Gryffindorturmes, und er hat sich bisher dran gehalten, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz. Sirius direkt neben sich atmen zu hören, sein weiches, glattes Haar an der Wange zu spüren, seinen kantigen, schlaksigen Körper auf Tuchfühlung mit dem eigenen zu haben, empfindet Remus als unzulässige Widrigkeit.

Alles ist schon schwer genug ohne das.

Sirius schiebt ihn vorwärts, und weil Remus nicht mitten im Schlafsaal ein Handgemenge provozieren will, lässt er es mit sich machen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum liegt dunkel und verlassen. Die Dicke Dame schläft, und es gelingt ihnen, sich an ihr vorbei hinaus auf den Gang zu schleichen, ohne sie zu wecken.

Remus stellt fest, dass er sich nicht wehren kann, ohne Sirius gewisse Absichten zu unterstellen. Er ist in den letzten Jahren ungezählte Male mit Sirius oder einem der anderen unter den Mantel geschlüpft. Er hat keinen offiziellen Grund, es jetzt nicht mehr zu tun.

Er kann Sirius beinahe hören.

„Also wirklich, Moony, wie kommst du denn auf die Schnapsidee? Glaubst du etwa tatsächlich, ich wäre einer von diesen Schwanzlutschern? Das Dach? Vergiss das Dach. Das war doch nur Spaß."

Sirius schlägt den Weg zum Nordflügel ein. Mondlicht sickert durch die hohen Fenster und bildet Pfützen auf dem glatten Steinboden. Ihre Schritte sind kaum zu hören.

„Was ist mit der Karte?", flüstert Remus. „Warum hast du die nicht dabei? Das wäre so viel bequemer, und sicherer."

„Kam ich nicht ran", sagt Sirius. „James hatte sie unter dem Kopfkissen. Was soll's, früher waren wir auch ohne sie unterwegs."

Und vielleicht handelt es sich bei Sirius' Vorhaben ja trotzdem nur um einen harmlosen Marauderstreich – auch wenn Remus sicher ist, die Karte noch am Abend bei Peter gesehen zu haben, der ein paar falsche Koordinaten korrigieren wollte. Auch wenn es praktisch keinen Marauderstreich gibt, den Sirius freiwillig ohne seinen Wahlzwilling durchführen würde.

Auch wenn Remus' Gefühl eine deutlich andere Sprache spricht.

Vorbei am verlassenen Lehrerzimmer und am Sekretariat gelangen sie ins Treppenhaus, klettern in den dritten Stock, nehmen eine Abkürzung durch einen schmalen Gang in der Außenmauer und lassen die Eulerei zur Rechten. Als Sirius Remus schließlich in ein weiteres, schmäleres Treppenhaus schiebt, kennt Remus das Ziel der Reise.

„Astronomieturm?"

„Sehr gut, Mister Moony."

„Aber warum?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

Die Luft wird kälter, während sie hinauf steigen. Sie riecht nach Wald und Schnee. Das plötzliche Echo einer Sehnsucht streift Remus, nach stillem Wald und hohem Himmel und dem Gefühl von Freiheit. Er schiebt es weg. Freiheit ist etwas, das einer wie er sich ohnehin nicht leisten kann.

Oben empfängt sie das Mondlicht, sickert durch das feine Gespinst des Umhanges und lässt Sirius' Wangen alabasterweiß schimmern.

„Da sind wir", sagte er, schlägt den Mantel zurück und macht eine generöse Geste. Alles hier oben sieht aus wie immer.

„Ja", sagt Remus verdutzt. „Und?"

Sirius grinst, taucht in eine Nische neben dem Durchgang und fördert einen Karton zutage. Er deponiert ihn auf der Brüstung und hebt den Deckel. Zwei dunkel Flaschen liegen darin und ein unförmiger, in ein kariertes Tuch eingeschlagener Gegenstand.

„Butterbier und Schokoladenkuchen", sagt Sirius stolz. „Von Hogsmeade eingeschleust, und den Kuchen hab ich in der Küche geklaut."

„Und zu welchem Zweck, bitte?"

„Kleines Mitternachtspicknick."

„Hier oben? Bei der Kälte?"

„Ich kann Wärmezauber."

Remus sieht Sirius an. Er kann nur hoffen, das alles wäre ein merkwürdiger Marauderstreich. Die Vorstellung, es wäre keiner, schickt ihm eine heiße Panikwelle durch den Körper.

Das Schicksal sollte vielleicht nichts Menschenunmögliches von ihm erwarten.

Sirius öffnet die Arme zum Himmel.

„Ist das nicht toll hier", sagt er. Das Mondlicht fließt um ihn wie ein kostbarer Schleier, und der Wind greift in sein schwarzes Haar und lässt es flattern wie Fetzen einer Neumondnacht. Sirius' Schönheit ist unwirklich, unvergänglich wie ein unerfüllbarer Wunschtraum.

„Ich glaube, ich geh' wieder rein", sagt Remus. „Danke für die Einladung."

„Teufel wirst du", sagt Sirius und greift nach Remus' Arm. „Erst musst du mit mir Sterne gucken."

Tatsächlich ist die Nacht sternklar, und das Himmelszelt breitet seine Diamanten vor ihnen aus wie einen unermesslichen Schatz.

„Hier", sagt Sirius, zeigt und hat den anderen Arm schon wieder um Remus' Schultern geschlungen. „Sirius. Er ist wieder da."

„Schon seit Allerheiligen", sagt Remus und denkt, dass es nicht der stellare Sirius ist, der all diese irdischen Turbulenzen verursacht, und dass es so irritierend ist, weil ein Stern sich nicht um einen Mond drehen soll.

„Ja", sagt Sirius. „Aber man sieht ihn nicht in jeder Nacht so nah."

Remus sieht Sirius an. Es könnte alles so einfach sein. Ein Wunschtraum, den er nur vom Himmel pflücken muss.

Wenn er nicht er wäre, und nichts jemals einfach.

„Was soll das, Sirius?", sagt er leise. Laut geht nicht. Seine Stimme hört sich schon merkwürdig genug an. „Was soll das werden?"

„Na, romantisch", sagt Sirius, und Remus sieht, wie er sein Grinsen vor eine plötzliche Unsicherheit zieht wie einen Vorhang. „James kriegt auf diese Weise immer seine Mädels rum."

„Und wozu bist du dann mit mir hier oben?"

Das Lächeln sinkt, und der verletzliche Sirius dahinter ist noch viel schöner als der unbesiegbare Gewinnertyp.

„Na, wozu", sagt Sirius. „Ist das denn so schwer zu kapieren, Moony?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, wie ich darüber denke", sagt Remus. Es ist plötzlich so kalt, dass ihm die Zähne aufeinander schlagen.

„Ja", sagt Sirius. „Aber ich will es nicht akzeptieren."

„Dir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

„Aber warum? Das ist doch Irrsinn! Ich will dich, du willst mich, wo ist das Problem? Das kann doch nicht falsch sein!"

Remus ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, fest, und konzentriert sich auf den Schmerz, den seine Fingernägel in den Handflächen verursachen.

„Auf wie viele Arten soll ich mich denn noch zum Außenseiter machen, Sirius? Vielleicht ist es dir egal, schwul zu sein oder nicht, vielleicht genießt du es ja sogar, deine Familie damit zu schockieren. Aber ich bin vollends damit beschäftigt, lykantroph zu sein, vielen Dank. Mehr verkrafte ich einfach nicht."

„Aber… wenn es doch nun mal so ist?"

„Dann habe ich immer noch die Wahl, danach zu handeln oder nicht. Eine Wahl, die ich nutzen will, übrigens, denn mit dem Wolf habe ich sie nicht."

Sirius lässt nicht locker. Er steht immer noch viel zu nah, seine Hand liegt auf Remus' Schulter. Sein Atem steigt ihm in weißen Frostwolken vom Mund und streicht an Remus' Wangen vorbei wie eine Berührung.

„Entspann dich", sagt Sirius. „Du musst doch nicht heute eine Entscheidung für dein Leben treffen. Alles, was ich will, ist ein Kuss."

„Und dann noch einer, und noch einer, und dann nur ein bisschen fummeln, und wer weiß was dann, und morgen wieder…"

„Ich sehe, du hast dir schon ein paar Gedanken gemacht."

„Ich mache den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als mir Gedanken, Sirius."

„Ich weiß."

Sie schweigen. Remus zieht die Schultern hoch und schlingt die Arme um sich. Vielleicht berührt seine Wange für Millisekunden Sirius' Hand, vielleicht schmerzt sein ganzer Körper von der Berührung, vielleicht ist es nur die Kälte, die ihm Tränen in die Augen treibt.

Vielleicht ist alles nur Einbildung, Phantasie, Pubertät, Hormone. Vielleicht kommt irgendwann alles in Ordnung, ganz von selbst.

„Niemand muss es erfahren", drängt Sirius. Seine Hand verirrt sich auf Remus' Hüfte, und er schiebt sich näher, so nah wie vorhin, unter dem Mantel. „Nur ein Kuss, Moony. Bitte. Ich wünsche es mir zu Weihnachten."

„Warum quälst du mich so? Kannst du nicht damit aufhören?"

„Ich quäle dich nicht. Du quälst dich selber."

Remus schüttelt den Kopf und schließt die Augen.

„Ich will das nicht, Sirius. Ich will nicht. Ich will nicht."

„Sag, dass du _mich_ nicht willst. Dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe."

Remus bleibt stumm.

„Siehst du", sagt Sirius triumphierend.

„Ich kann nicht", flüstert Remus. „Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich will nicht so sein."

Es nützt nichts, die Augen zu schließen. Er fühlt Sirius' Herzschlag, riecht sein Blut, weiß noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie sein Kuss sich anfühlt.

Der erste und, so hat Remus es beschlossen, letzte Kuss seines Lebens. Es wird ohnehin keinen mehr geben, der diesen ersten übertrifft. Remus hat den besten Kuss gehabt, und man soll immer aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist.

„Was wäre, wenn es den Wolf nicht gäbe?", sagt Sirius. „Könntest du dann mit mir zusammen sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagt Remus. „Die Frage ist akademisch. Es gibt ihn nun mal."

„Aber was, wenn nicht? Könntest du? Ich meine, du bist kein Schwulenhasser oder etwas?"

Remus verzieht das Gesicht im Versuch eines Lächelns.

„Vielleicht könnte ich", sagt er. „Ich frage mich manchmal, warum sie sich alle so anstellen mit ihren paar kleinen Problemen. Ich würde das alles mit links bewältigen, wenn ich den Wolf nicht hätte. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, denn wenn ich ihn nicht hätte, wüsste ich ja nicht, wie hart das Leben wirklich sein kann. Ich würde dann vielleicht mein Leben für richtig schwierig halten, wie die anderen auch. Weil mir der Vergleich fehlt. Und dann hätte ich auch wieder keinen Nerv, schwul zu sein."

„Huh?", sagt Sirius. „Bin ungefähr zur Hälfte ausgestiegen. Ist das schlimm?"

„Nein", sagt Remus und spürt eine winzige Wärme in seinem Lächeln. „Bin ich doch dran gewöhnt."

„Ich will etwas für dich tun", verkündet Sirius. „Größer, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Eine Heldentat. Damit du siehst, wie wichtig du mir bist."

„Ich weiß es", flüstert Remus. „Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum."

„Weil du klug bist", sagt Sirius. „Und hübsch. Weil es mir so… so ein Gefühl macht, dich anzusehen. Als würde gerade etwas ganz Großes passieren, auch wenn es eigentlich ganz belanglos ist. Weil du nicht so oberflächlich bist wie die anderen Idioten. Und weil ich jedem anderen, der dich so zurichtet, fürstlich die Fresse polieren würde. Und weil es mich fertig macht, dass ich das nicht tun kann, weil ich an ihn ja nicht rankomme, denn das bist ja du. Und weil doch endlich jemand etwas unternehmen muss."

„Du kannst nichts unternehmen, Sirius. Lykantrophie ist nicht heilbar, wie du weißt, und den Biss kannst du nicht ungeschehen machen."

„Wart's ab. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Sirius, bitte, keine Heldentaten. Du bringst dich nur in Schwierigkeiten."

„Na und? Wäre doch nichts Neues."

Remus seufzt. Sirius ist immer noch dicht vor ihm, er müsste nur den Kopf heben, um seine Lippen auf die von Sirius zu legen, nur einen Schritt machen, um Sirius' Körper zu spüren. Sirius ist gewachsen über den Sommer, hat lange Beine bekommen und breitere Schultern. Er überragt Remus beinahe um Kopflänge. Remus ist kaum gewachsen. Der Wolf frisst die Energie, die für Wachstum bestimmt wäre.

Dann legt Sirius seine kalten Hände auf Remus' Wangen, leise und leicht wie Schneeflocken, und zieht ihn näher.

„Bitte", flüstert er, und der Sternenhimmel spiegelt sich in seinen Augen.

Es schmerzt über die Maßen, aber Remus ist immerhin ein Experte darin, sich selbst Schmerz zuzufügen. Er nimmt Sirius' Hände und zieht sie von seinem Gesicht, hält sie fest, für die Dauer eines Lidschlages, dann lässt er sie los und flieht.

Die Dunkelheit im Treppenhaus schlägt über ihm zusammen. Er stolpert die Treppe hinunter, sieht nichts als Sirius auf dem Dach des Astronomieturmes, sein weißes, verletztes Gesicht, eingehüllt in eine Wolke aus Neumondnacht.

Neumond: ein paar Stunden im Monat, in denen er sich beinahe normal fühlen kann, beinahe frei. Beinahe glücklich.

Er achtet nicht auf seine Umgebung und schafft es durch reines Glück ungesehen zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Er friert, dass ihm die Zähne aufeinander schlagen: als hätte Sirius ihn in eine Polarnacht befördert und nicht in die milden Minusgrade des schottischen Frühwinters, aber vielleicht ist es auch die Polarnacht in seinem Inneren, die ihm die Wärme aus den Knochen zieht.

Remus geht duschen. Hier, unter dem heißen, harten Strahl des Wassers, kann er so tun, als wären es keine Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen rinnen. Er stellt das Wasser viel zu heiß, versucht, sich Neumond und Sternenzelt von der Haut zu brennen, die Gedanken an Sirius' Hände, sein weiches Haar, seine Lippen durch den Abfluss zu spülen, zusammen mit dem Gedanken daran, wie greifbar das alles gewesen ist, wie nah, wie wunderbar. Und weil sein Körper ihn einmal mehr verrät und sich seiner Kontrolle entzieht, befriedigt er sich schließlich selbst, verbittert und wütend und beschämt, steigt aus der Dusche und reibt sich trocken, bis seine frischen Kratzer und Verletzungen feuerrot sind und er endlich außen so wund ist wie innen.

Sirius' Bett ist leer, als Remus schließlich wieder schlafen geht, und bleibt leer, während Remus das Gesicht ins Kissen drückt und versucht, seine Verzweiflung zu ersticken. Als Sirius endlich zurückkommt, schläft Remus immer noch nicht. Sirius' Schritt ist unsicher, und er bringt einen feinen Geruch nach Alkohol mit sich, der Remus verrät, dass er zumindest die beiden Flaschen Butterbier nicht hat umkommen lassen. Sirius findet schließlich sein Bett, und Remus verstopft sich die Ohren mit Deckenzipfeln, um nicht das erstickte, stockende Atmen aus dem anderen Bett hören zu müssen, und schläft nicht bis zum Morgengrauen.


	2. Vampire und Werwölfe

Geehrtes Publikum,

Ich bedanke mich für die vielen Reviews, vor allem noch bei der Leserin mit dem klingenden Namen „°°°", der ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte :o) Schwarzlesen ist nicht strafbar, übrigens, und niemand ist verpflichtet, ein Review zu hinterlassen – wenngleich ich mich natürlich immer freue, wenn eines mich erreicht.

So, nun auf zu Kapitel zwei.

Soundtrack: „Love's a loaded gun" von Alice Cooper, zu finden wie immer bei Youtube. Der junge Mr. Black hat wie immer einen hervorragenden Musikgeschmack :o))

Zwei: Vampire und Werwölfe

_Sometimes love's a loaded gun, an__d it shoots to kill._

„Bist du sicher, dass die Adresse stimmt?"

Zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend schiebt James sich die Brille rauf. Er ist kurz davor, einen Klebstoffzauber anzuwenden. Das Ding macht ihn verrückt.

Sirius sieht sich um und zieht die Schultern hoch.

„Glaub schon", sagte er. „Gibt ja nichts anderes hier."

Tatsächlich ist die Kneipe die einzige hier in der Straße. „Black Cock" heißt sie, und man hat es nicht versäumt, einen schwarzen Hahn, tot und mit dem Kopf nach unten, über die Tür zu hängen. Vielleicht für die Gäste, die nicht lesen können. Er hängt da wohl schon eine Weile, ist schon ganz steif und pendelt leise im eisigen Wind wie ein makaberes Türschild.

„Gehen wir", sagt Sirius. „Alles, was Black heißt, kann nicht so schlecht sein. Meine komplette Familie natürlich ausgenommen."

Vorsichtig steigen sie die vereisten Stufen zum Kellereingang hinunter. Die Musik ist schon draußen auf der Straße hörbar, aber als sie die Tür aufschieben, fegt der Schalldruck sie beinahe wieder auf die Straße. Sirius zieht den Kopf ein und macht einen beherzten Schritt vorwärts. James packt ihn an der Schulter und folgt blind, denn binnen Sekunden ist seine Brille vollständig beschlagen.

Als der Nebel sich lichtet, befindet James sich inmitten eines Hexenkessels.

Die Kneipe ist eng und überfüllt. Auf einer kleinen Bühne ist eine Rockband für den bestialischen Lärm verantwortlich. Tische und Stühle stehen eng zusammen geschoben um eine Tanzfläche, wo sich die Lack- und Lederszene von Zauberlondon vergnügt. Fassungslos bestaunt James langhaarige Lederhosenträgerinnen, Frauen in Netzstrümpfen und Miniröcken, Frauen mit langen, künstlich blonden Mähnen und hohen Lederstiefeln, Frauen, deren Brüste aus eng geschnürten Miedern quellen, Frauen, von denen er nie gedacht hätte, dass es sie _wirklich_ gibt.

„Mund zu", schreit Sirius ihm ins Ohr. „Benimm dich unauffällig!"

Tatsächlich scheint es Sirius leicht zu fallen, sich anzupassen. Mit seinen schmutzigen, zerrissenen Jeans und der alten Lederjacke sieht er aus, als verkehrte er gewohnheitsmäßig in diesen Kreisen: ein bisschen zu jung vielleicht, um Stammgast zu sein, aber die zuckenden Lichter und dicken Rauchschwaden wischen das Weiche, Jungenhafte aus seinem Gesicht, und so genau sieht hier unten sowieso niemand hin. Sirius hat die Daumen in die Gürtelschlaufen seiner Jeans eingehakt und wippt im Takt der Musik, und James kann nur versuchen, halb so cool rüberzukommen wie er.

„Bier?", sagt Sirius, und James nickt, weil es tatsächlich gut wäre, etwas zu haben, an dem er sich festhalten kann. Er kommt vom Land, Merlins Bart, er ist mit Stallgeruch und Vogelgezwitscher aufgewachsen, nicht mit Hardrock und Joints.

Ungerührt schiebt sich Sirius zwischen Rockern und Bikern hindurch in Richtung Bar. James folgt ihm, bis eine Tänzerin auf einem Tisch seinen Blick fesselt. Sie bewegt ihren Körper in geschmeidigen Wellen und ist mit nichts bekleidet als einer großen, grün gefleckten Schlange, die sich um ihre Taille windet. James schluckt trocken und spürt, wie Hitze seine Wangen flutet.

Mann, was für Mö… glichkeiten.

Jemand hält ihm eine Flasche vors Gesicht und versperrt ihm so die Sicht. Sirius ist zurück. James nimmt seine Bierflasche und trinkt einen großen Schluck.

„Gefallen dir ihre Titten?", fragt Sirius, der James' Blickrichtung gefolgt ist.

„Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir uns bisher immer mit Bildspieglern und Stielaugen in der Mädchenumkleide beholfen haben, und wie mager die Ausbeute war", seufzt James.

„Sprich du nur für dich selbst", sagt Sirius und grinst. „Ich muss nicht mit Spiegeln und Stielaugen arbeiten. Ich geh' einfach duschen, nach dem Training."

„Dich macht sie nicht an? Überhaupt nicht?"

„Nö."

„Kein bisschen? Das sind perfekte Brüste, mein Freund."

„Ich steh' nun mal nicht auf Brüste. Begreif es endlich."

„Kann ich einfach nicht nachvollziehen", sagt James, der den Blick kaum von der Schlangentänzerin lösen kann.

„Macht nichts", sagt Sirius und stößt seine Bierflasche gegen die von James. „Ich hab' keine Vorurteile gegen Heteros. Komm, tanzen."

Bereitwillig lässt James sich auf die überfüllte Tanzfläche schubsen. Hier kann er die nicht minder perfekt geratene Rückseite der Schlangentänzerin bewundern, während Sirius sich seiner großen Liebe, der Musik, hingibt.

Die Band spielt ein neues Lied. Die Schlangentänzerin klettert vom Tisch und verschwindet in der Menge. Mit leisem Bedauern wendet James sich wieder Sirius zu. Der lässt sich gerade von einer hübschen Brünetten eine Zigarette anzünden, schenkt ihr ein schmelzendes Lächeln und wechselt ein paar Worte.

Was für eine Ungerechtigkeit von universellen Ausmaßen, dass ausgerechnet Sirius zum Frauenliebling heranwächst.

„Waren wir nicht aus einem bestimmten Grund hergekommen?", erinnert James seinen Freund.

„Mach dich locker", sagt Sirius und bewegt sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen im Rhythmus der Musik. „Dafür ist später immer noch Zeit."

Sie bleiben auf der Tanzfläche, bis ihre Bierflaschen leer sind. Allmählich gewöhnt James sich an die Lautstärke der Musik. Der Frontsänger der Band ist weiß geschminkt und hat dunkel umrandete Augen wie ein Vampir. Er ist dünn und trägt Lederkleidung und die Haare fast bis zu den Hüften. Seine Show rockt das Haus, und binnen kurzer Zeit singt James die Texte mit, tanzt, klatscht und hüpft auf der Stelle, bis ihm der Schweiß den Rücken hinunter rinnt. Eine hübsche Blonde lächelt ihn an, und er grinst zurück und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Der Abend entwickelt sich unerwartet erfreulich.

Dann macht die Band eine Pause, und das Bier ist leer. Ehe James sich durch die Menge bis zu der Blonden schieben kann, um sie auf ein Bier einzuladen, packt Sirius ihn am Arm und zieht ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

„He!", protestiert James. „Ich wollte gerade…"

„Wir sind nicht zu unserem Vergnügen hier", sagt Sirius.

„Musst du gerade sagen", mault James.

Er wirft einen Blick über die Schulter, aber die Blondine ist im Gewühl nicht mehr zu sehen.

In Sirius' Fahrwasser drängt James sich zur Bar und bis nach vorne zum langen, klebrigen Tresen.

„Und jetzt?", sagt er.

Der Barmann schaut in ihre Richtung. Sirius hebt seine leere Bierflasche, und der Barmann nickt und schiebt ihm kurz darauf eine volle rüber.

„Für mich bitte auch noch eins", sagt James.

„Wir suchen eine gewisse Alice Cooper", sagt Sirius, ehe der Barmann sich wieder abwenden kann. „Wir sind verabredet."

Der Barmann sieht zwischen James und Sirius hin und her.

„Und wer seid ihr zwei Hübschen?", fragt er, James kann nicht erkennen, ob eher belustigt oder verärgert.

„Peter Jackson und Paul Johnsson", sagt Sirius. „Wir sind Freund von Mundungus Fletcher. Der ein Freund von Alphard Black ist."

„Der Typ, der ihm immer das Gras besorgt?"

„Weiß das hier eigentlich jeder?"

Der Barmann grinst.

„Gute Quellen sprechen sich eben herum", sagt er. „Was wollt ihr von Alice?"

„Eine gute Quelle anzapfen", sagt Sirius ungerührt.

„Und du sagst, ihr seid verabredet?"

„Ich hab' ihr eine Eule geschickt, und sie hat nicht abgesagt."

Der Barmann zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt", sagt er und schiebt sich hinter dem Tresen hervor.

Sie teilen sich das Bier, während sie warten. James merkt allmählich, wie der Alkohol seinen Kopf schwer macht. Sirius neben ihm schnorrt sich noch eine Zigarette und raucht, und James fragt sich, ob er wirklich so cool ist, wie er tut. Selbst ein Großstadtkind wie er verkehrt nicht jedes Wochenende in solchen Kneipen. Aber Sirius ist schon immer ein perfekter Schauspieler gewesen, und auch jetzt lässt er sich nicht in die Karten schauen.

Überraschung zeigt er schließlich doch, als der Barmann mit dem langhaarigen Frontmann der Rockband zurückkommt.

„Du bist Alice?", fragt er. „Alice Cooper? Ich – ich dachte, du wärst eine Frau."

„Und ich dachte, du wärest ein Erwachsener", sagt der Sänger, und zu dem Barmann: „Das Übliche."

Der Barmann nickt und kehrt hinter seinen Tresen zurück.

„Deine Show war toll", sagt Sirius mit großen, glücklichen Augen. „Ich liebe deine Musik. Machst du Platten?"

Cooper grinst und entblößt auffallend spitze Eckzähne.

„Bin 'ne große Nummer bei den Muggeln", sagt er. „Und bei den Zauberern setze ich mich auch noch durch."

„Bestimmt", sagt Sirius. „Darf ich ein Autogramm haben? Hier, auf meinen Arm."

Sirius streift die Jacke hoch, und Cooper zückt seinen Zauberstab, murmelt ein Wort und zeigt auf Sirius' Arm. Ein schwungvoller, schwarzer Schriftzug fließt aus dem Stab und ergießt sich über Sirius' blasse Haut.

„Danke", sagt Sirius glücklich.

Von der anderen Seite des Tresens reicht der Barmann Cooper ein Glas hinüber. Eiswürfel klirren darin in einer dicken, dunkelroten Flüssigkeit. James versucht, den Sänger nicht zu offensichtlich anzustarren.

Wenn seine blasse Gesichtsfarbe auf Schminke beruht, hat er mehr als einen Zauber darauf verwendet, um sie schweiß- und wischfest zu machen.

„Kommen wir zum Geschäft", sagt Cooper, nachdem er das Glas in einem Zug geleert hat.

„Okay", sagt Sirius. „Hast du, was ich suche?"

„Kannst du's denn bezahlen?"

Sirius greift in die Hosentasche und holt ein Beutelchen aus schwarzem Samt hervor. Er reicht es Cooper hinüber, und Cooper öffnet es und schaut hinein. Sirius beobachtet ihn lauernd.

„Nicht schlecht", sagt Cooper. „Wie alt ist er, sagst du?"

„Paar hundert Jahre. Genau weiß ich's nicht."

„Ist er magisch entladen?"

„Würde ich ihn dir anbieten, wenn er entladen wäre?"

„Nicht, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist", sagt Cooper und fährt sich mit langer, spitzer Zunge über die Zähne. James bekämpft einen plötzlichen Fluchtreflex. Er kann nur hoffen, dass Sirius weiß, was er tut.

Mit spitzen Fingern fasst Cooper in den Beutel und holt einen Ring mit einem großen, schwarzen Stein heraus. Er hebt ihn vors Gesicht und betrachtet ihn mit Augen, die ebenso schwarz, glänzend und leblos sind wie der Stein selbst.

„Woher hast du ihn?"

Sirius macht eine vage Geste.

„Kleiner Vorgriff auf mein Erbe."

Cooper lässt den Ring sinken und vergräbt seinen schwarzen Tunnelblick in Sirius' Zügen.

„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du ein Black bist. Euer Blut hat einen besonderen Duft. Altes, edles, schwarzes Blut. Reines Blut."

Cooper schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen, streckt die Hand aus und fährt mit spitzen Fingernägeln über Sirius' Hals. James spannt sich und fasst nach dem Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel. Er kann ziemlich sicher einpacken mit seinen paar Zaubern gegen einen Gegner, der vielleicht hunderte Jahre alt ist, aber kampflos wird er seinen Freund nicht als Snack enden lassen. Er sieht, wie Sirius schluckt, wie seine Augenlider flattern.

„Was gibst du mir dafür?", fragt er. Cooper grinst und entfernt seine Finger von Sirius' Hals, um eine kleine Schachtel aus der Jackentasche zu holen. Sirius nimmt sie entgegen und wirft einen Blick hinein. Flüchtig erhascht James einen Blick auf etwas golden Glitzerndes, dann klappt Sirius die Schachtel zu.

„Funktioniert er?"

„Wenn du keine krummen Geschäfte machst, Kleiner, mache ich auch keine."

Sirius nickt.

„Okay", sagt er. „Besiegelt."

Cooper nickt, grinst und zieht sich den Ring auf den blassen Finger.

„Was hast du noch so vor?", fragt er. „Wir geben eine kleine Backstageparty. Hübsche Reinblüter wie du sind da gerne gesehen."

Sirius hat doch tatsächlich den Nerv, zu zögern.

„Ein andermal", sagt James rasch und entschieden und packt Sirius am Ärmel. „Heute sind wir schon verabredet."

„Ein andermal", sagt Cooper und lächelt wie eine Schlange. Dann, mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung, fasst er nach vorne, ritzt Sirius' Haut am Hals mit einem langen, spitzen Fingernagel und erntet einen dunklen Blutstropfen.

„Ein andermal", wiederholt er und leckt sich den Blutstropfen genüsslich vom Finger. Sirius nickt mit großen Augen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, wir gehen jetzt", sagt James, packt seinen Freund und zieht ihn energisch mit sich.

Erst auf der Straße kann er befreit aufatmen, obwohl die kalte Nachtluft ihm in den Lungen sticht.

„Du hast Nerven", faucht er Sirius an, der das Autogramm auf seinem Arm streichelt.

„Ich werde nie wieder duschen", sagt Sirius. „Merlin! Was für ein Typ."

„Er ist ein Vampir!", schreit James fassungslos.

„Ja", sagt Sirius träumerisch. „Einer, der die Ewigkeit damit verbringt, sexy zu sein. Und gefährlich. Wow. Was für eine tolle Mischung. Macht mich echt scharf."

„Du hast so ein Ding mit Dunkeln Kreaturen, kann das sein? Ich glaube, du fährst nur so auf den armen Remus ab, weil er ein Werwolf ist."

„Quatsch. Remus ist etwas ganz anderes. Der läuft außer Konkurrenz."

„Jetzt zeig endlich das Ding."

Sirius holt die Schachtel aus der Tasche, öffnet sie und hebt den goldglitzernden Inhalt ins Licht der Straßenlaterne.

Er ist kleiner, als James ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Zwei konzentrische Kreise lassen sich an einem unsichtbaren Gelenk umeinander bewegen, und in der Mitte funkelt ein winziges Stundenglas. Man darf keine dicken Finger haben, um dieses Schmuckstück zu bedienen.

„Ich hoffe nur, er funktioniert wirklich", sagt James. „Wann geht's los? Sofort?"

„Nein", sagt Sirius. „Wir müssen erst noch einige Vorkehrungen treffen. Vergiss nicht: Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

oooOOOooo

November 1965

Das milchweiße Mondlicht fließt wie eine sanfte Berührung über Fenrirs Gesicht. Er streckt sich und knurrt leise. Seit er gelernt hat, seine Gestalt zu kontrollieren, ist das Spiel mit dem Mond um einiges interessanter geworden.

Er tritt unter den Bäumen hervor und sieht hinüber zum Haus. Es brennt Licht hinter den Fenstern. Der sauber gepflegte Garten liegt schweigend in den Schatten.

Vielleicht hat er diesmal Glück. Er hat sich den Jungen in diesem Haus schon lange ausgesucht, aber zum letzten Vollmond gab es Regen, und er wollte nicht rauskommen. Die Nacht heute ist sternenklar.

Die Beute ist ideal. Das Haus liegt abseits, am Ende der Straße. Der Junge ist pfiffig, gerade sechs Jahre alt und sitzt schon mit dicken Büchern auf der Gartenmauer, den Finger auf den Zeilen, die Zungenspitze zwischen den Lippen, ganz vertieft. Fenrir beißt Idioten nur noch aus Lust, und danach tötet er sie. Er hat längst begriffen, wie unverzichtbar Intelligenz im Rudel ist, wenn man sich langfristig gegen die anderen Rudel und die Vorherrschaft der Vampire durchsetzen will.

Fenrir hat nicht viele Bücher gelesen, aber er hat Visionen.

Noch nicht wandeln. Noch nicht. Es ist mühsam und lustvoll zugleich, als müsse er einen Orgasmus zurück halten. Der Wolf entzieht sich manchmal immer noch seiner Kontrolle, und er will nicht morgen aufwachen und ein paar Eltern und Kühe gerissen haben anstelle der kleinen, feinen Beute.

Er muss schnell sein, wenn sie heraus kommen. Schnell zuschlagen, den Jungen schnappen. Ihn mitnehmen, wenn möglich. Wenn nicht, abwarten. Diese Lupins sind so zum Kotzen bürgerlich, die werden mit einem kleinen Monster in ihrer Mitte nicht fertig. Zwei, drei Monate, dann kann Rosier an ihre Tür klopfen und ihnen ein ministerielles Hilfsprogramm für infizierte Zauberer anbieten. Mit Tränen der Dankbarkeit werden sie ihren Sohn abliefern.

Er ist weich und fügsam. Man kann etwas aus ihm machen.

Fenrir schleicht ein paar Schritte voran, und dann trifft ihn eine arkane Entladung mit der Wucht eines Hammerschlages und schleudert ihn zurück ins Gras.

„Wo sind wir?", flüstert eine hektische Stimme. „Wo sind wir?"

Ein Stöhnen ist die Antwort, dann die Antwort:

„Die Frage muss eher lauten, _wann_ sind wir."

„Aber alles hier sieht anders aus als gerade eben! Wo ist die Straße? Wo sind die Häuser?"

„Noch nicht gebaut, Superhirn."

„Oh."

Fenrir unterdrückt ein Stöhnen und versucht benommen, auf die Beine zu kommen. Ein brenzliger Geruch liegt in der Luft. Blaue Funken geistern durch das Gras.

„Schschsch! Hast du das gehört?"

„Was denn?"

„Vorsicht. Er muss hier irgendwo sein!"

„Natürlich muss er das. Er wird gleich zuschlagen!"

„Dann Beeilung. Ich will nicht, dass er einen von uns stattdessen nimmt."

Zwei Gestalten rappeln sich aus dem Gras auf und halten sich aneinander fest.

„Da drüben", sagt die eine und entzündet ein Stablicht. „Das ist das Haus."

Die Gestalten machen sich davon. Fenrir kommt betäubt auf Hände und Knie.

Ist er es, von dem sie gesprochen haben? Aber wie können sie es wissen? Und wie sind sie so plötzlich hier auf freiem Feld gelandet? Wenn es eine Apparition war, war es die merkwürdigste, die Fenrir jemals beobachtet hat.

Sie können es nicht wissen. Niemand weiß, dass er hier ist. Der Junge ist sein Projekt, er wird ihm allein gehören.

Fenrir nimmt die Verfolgung auf.

oooOOOooo

„John? Da ist jemand an der Tür."

John Lupin sieht von seiner Zeitung auf und über den Kopf seines Sohnes hinweg hinaus in den Flur.

„Erwartest du jemanden?"

„Niemanden, der durch die Tür kommt."

Seufzend faltet John seine Zeitung zusammen und steht vom Tisch auf. Hinter ihm lässt Remus sein Butterbrot im Stich, hopst von der Bank und trabt an seinem Vater vorbei zur Tür.

„Langsam! Du weißt doch gar nicht, wer das ist."

John überholt seinen Sohn und packt ihn an der Kapuze, ehe er die Tür einen Spaltbreit öffnet.

„Guten Abend?"

„Merlin sei Dank, wir sind richtig!"

Die Jugendlichen vor seiner Tür sehen aus, als wollten sie ihm gleich um den Hals fallen. John hat keinen von beiden zuvor gesehen. Aus dem Dorf sind sie jedenfalls nicht.

„Natürlich sind wir richtig", sagt der zweite Jugendliche, ein hübscher Kerl mit arroganter Attitüde, zu seinem Begleiter mit der schiefen Brille. „Was dachtest du denn?"

„Nochmals: guten Abend. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Der mit der Brille scheint sich auf seine Manieren zu besinnen.

„Guten Abend, Mister Lupin", sagt er. „Wir sind hier wegen… wegen Ihres Sohnes."

John sieht hinunter zu Remus, der sich am Bein seines Vaters festhält und die Besucher mit großen Augen anstaunt.

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn?"

„Das ist ein bisschen schwer zu erklären", sagt der mit der Brille. „Können wir reinkommen?"

Zögernd öffnet John die Tür und lässt die beiden Jugendlichen rein. Sie sehen nicht wirklich gefährlich aus und sind definitiv noch nicht in dem Alter, das ihnen öffentliches Zaubern erlaubt.

Marie steht unter der Küchentür und macht ein fragendes Gesicht. Die Jungs grüßen artig und lassen sich von John ins Wohnzimmer führen. John fängt Maries Blick und macht ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Setzt euch", sagt er.

Gehorsam nehmen die Jungs am Tisch Platz. John setzt sich dazu, und Remus klettert auf seinen Schoß. John fällt auf, mit welchem Blick der Hübsche Remus betrachtet: fasziniert, beinahe gerührt.

John schließt die Arme um seinen Sohn.

„Habt ihr beiden auch Namen?"

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagt der Junge mit der Brille. „Natürlich. Ich bin… Peter Jackson, und das ist Paul Johnsson."

„So, so", sagt John.

„Eigentlich bin ich Peter, und er ist Paul", sagt der Hübsche. „Aber egal."

„Und worum geht es?"

Der mit der Brille holt tief Luft.

„Wir kommen aus der Zukunft", sagt er. „Neun Jahre aus der Zukunft. Wir sind Mitschüler von Remus. Und beste Freunde. Wir sind in die Vergangenheit gereist, um zu verhindern, dass er von einem Werwolf gebissen wird und dadurch selbst zu einem wird."

John wechselt einen Blick mit Marie.

„Das ist ein Schülerstreich, nicht wahr? Wer schickt euch?"

„Niemand schickt uns. Es ist alles wahr."

„Mein Sohn wird von einem Werwolf gebissen? Er ist sechs Jahre alt, und wir haben mit Dunklen Kreaturen nie etwas zu tun gehabt."

„Das wird die besagte Dunkle Kreatur nicht davon abhalten."

John sieht von einem zum anderen und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wenn das ein makaberer Schülerstreich ist, dann würde ich euch doch sehr bitten, meinen Sohn nicht mit hinein zu ziehen."

„Können wir nicht", sagt der Hübsche. „Ihr Sohn ist der Mittelpunkt von allem."

„Dürfen wir Ihnen alles erklären?", bittet der Junge mit der Brille. Er sieht aus, als wäre es ihm tatsächlich ernst.

„Schießt los", sagt John.

„Okay", sagt der Junge mit der Brille. „Die Geschichte beginnt in der Zukunft. Wie gesagt, wir sind Mitschüler von Remus. Freunde. Remus ist fünfzehn, in unserer Zeit, und seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr ein Werwolf. Das weiß natürlich niemand an der Schule – nur wir und die Lehrer. Es ist… er leidet sehr darunter. Jeden Monat eine Wandlung, und seit einiger Zeit werden die immer schlimmer. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, uns einen Zeitdreher zu besorgen, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und zu verhindern, dass er gebissen wird. Und, na ja. Hier sind wir."

Der Hübsche greift in seine Jacke und holt einen goldenen Anhänger an einer langen Kette hervor. Er hält ihn John hin, und staunend betrachtet John das kleine Kunstwerk, in dessen Mitte ein winziges Stundenglas angebracht ist. Hinter ihm tritt Marie an den Tisch und beugt sich über seine Schulter, um besser zu sehen.

„Das könnte genauso eine Fälschung sein", sagt sie.

„Wie sollen wir denn an einen gefälschten Zeitdreher rankommen? Es war schon schwer genug, einen echten zu kriegen."

Der Hübsche scheint aufrichtig empört.

John zieht seinen Stab und tippt sachte gegen die kleine Sanduhr. Eine magische Resonanz ist spürbar, wenn sie auch merkwürdige Schwankungen aufweist.

„Zeitzauber sind vom Ministerium reglementiert. Selbst wenn eure Geschichte stimmt – ich glaube doch kaum, das Ministerium hätte euch die Erlaubnis für eine Zeitreise gegeben, um ein einzelnes, unbedeutendes Schicksal zu beeinflussen?"

„Hat es nicht."

Der Hübsche lehnt sich zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und woher habt ihr dann den Zeitumkehrer?"

Der Hübsche verzieht das Gesicht.

„Hat 'ne Eule im Flug verloren."

John sieht zwischen den beiden merkwürdigen Besuchern hin und her.

„Verstehe."

„Alles, was wir wollen, ist, dass Sie wirklich gut auf Ihren Sohn aufpassen", sagt der mit der Brille. „Lassen Sie ihn nicht raus, wenn Vollmond ist. Verschließen Sie das Haus. Lassen Sie ihn nicht allein. Rechnen Sie mit einem Überfall."

John, mittlerweile nachhaltig verwirrt, streicht sich Haare aus der Stirn.

„Woher wisst Ihr das alles so genau? Warum heute, und hier?"

„Remus hat es uns oft genug erzählt", sagt der Hübsche. „Es war eine sternenklare Vollmondnacht, und er hat sich von zwei Leuten aus dem Haus locken lassen. Er sagte, sie wären ihm nicht gefährlich erschienen. Sie hätten ihm Schokolade angeboten. Er ist dann aus dem Fenster geklettert, und als er im Garten war, hat der Werwolf ihn angefallen. Er hat ihn umgeschmissen und ins Bein gebissen und versucht, ihn davon zu schleppen. Remus hat geschrieen, und dann gab es Krach und Licht, und der Werwolf machte sich davon. Remus sagt, er ginge davon aus, Sie hätten den Werwolf vertrieben. Er war drei Wochen im Krankenhaus. Hätte beinahe sein Bein verloren."

„Papa?", sagt Remus und wendet John sein Gesicht zu. „Von wem erzählt der Junge?"

„Von einem anderen Jungen", sagt John und streicht seinem Sohn beruhigend über die blonden Locken.

„Und der heißt auch Remus?", fragt Remus.

„Ja", sagt John seufzend.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der auch Remus heißt", sagt Remus nachdenklich. „Außer in den Geschichten. Warum bin ich nicht der einzige, der so heißt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Mochten die Eltern von dem anderen Remus auch die alten Geschichten so gerne?"

„Vielleicht, und jetzt sei still."

Remus kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und rutscht von Johns Schoß.

John dreht den Zeitumkehrer in den Händen. Er weiß wirklich nicht, was er denken soll.

„Ihr müsst zugeben, die Geschichte ist schwer zu glauben", sagt er. „Man bekommt nicht jeden Tag Besuch von Zeitreisenden. Natürlich bin ich über die theoretischen Grundlagen informiert, aber ich dachte, Zeitreisen würden nicht praktiziert – zu Recht, übrigens. Man weiß nie, was daraus wird."

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie überrascht sind", sagt der Junge mit der Brille, während Remus sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch lümmelt und den hübschen Jungen unverwandt anstarrt. „Aber was kostet es Sie denn, unsere Bitte zu erfüllen? Ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen alle achtundzwanzig Tage, das ist alles. Irgendwann wird der Werwolf sich ein anderes Opfer suchen."

„Darf ich dich mal anfassen?"

„Remus!"

Der Hübsche ist sichtlich überrascht, aber er lächelt.

„Sicher, Kleiner."

„Lass unseren Besuch in Ruhe, Remus", sagt John streng.

„Aber Papa! Er ist doch so _schön_."

John holt tief Luft, aber der Hübsche nimmt Remus' kleine Hände in seine und lächelt beinahe liebevoll.

„Es ist okay, Mister Lupin. Wirklich. Wir werden später schließlich echt gute Freunde sein."

Remus strahlt den Besucher an, und John presst die Hände gegen seine glühenden Wangen. Das ist Remus: vertrauensvoll und treuherzig wie ein Welpe, und völlig ohne Angst. John fragt sich, wie lange sein Sohn sich diese Eigenheit bewahren kann, und wann er, John, aufhören wird, vor Peinlichkeit im Boden zu versinken, wenn Remus mal wieder fremden Leuten auf den Schoß klettert.

Viel zu kindlich für seine sechs Jahre.

„Ihr habt Recht", sagt Marie. „Vorsicht kostet nichts, ob ihr nun aus der Zukunft kommt oder nicht. Man liest in letzter Zeit immer wieder in der Zeitung, dass die Werwölfe sich zusammenrotten – ein interner Machtkampf, oder etwas. Nur war nie die Rede davon, dass sie in unserer Gegend zum Problem werden könnten. Und schon gar nicht, dass sie sich an Kindern vergreifen."

„Danke, Ma'am", sagt der Junge mit der Brille erleichtert. „Es ist kein Scherz, ich schwöre. Passen Sie bitte gut auf ihn auf."

Marie nickt.

„Danke für's Zuhören", sagt der Junge mit der Brille. „Wir wussten doch, dass Sie coole, vernünftige Eltern sind. Und jetzt reiß dich los, Sirius. Wir müssen weg sein, bevor die Zeitpolizei uns schnappt."

„Okay." Der hübsche Junge schiebt Remus von seinem Schoß und steht auf.

„Kommst du mich mal wieder besuchen?", fragt Remus.

„Ja", sagt der Hübsche. „Kann nur 'ne Weile dauern."

„Können wir dann etwas spielen?"

„Wenn du möchtest."

Remus strahlt, und John erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. Er fühlt sich immer noch, als hätte ihn ein Blitz gestreift.

„Ihr könnt vielleicht verstehen, dass sich alles, was ihr erzählt, völlig irreal anhört", sagt er. „Remus, ein Werwolf… völlig unvorstellbar."

„Papa, was ist ein Werwolf?"

„Nichts für kleine Kinder, Remus."

„Für uns ist es normal. Wir kennen ihn nicht anders", sagt der Junge mit der Brille.

„Was ist ein Werwolf, Sirius?"

Der Hübsche lächelt.

„Ein Werwolf ist ein schönes, starkes und sehr gefährliches Tier."

„Wie ein Tiger?"

„Ja. Wie ein Tiger."

„Ist der andere Remus ein Werwolf, Sirius?"

„Nein", sagt der Hübsche. „Nicht mehr. Er ist einfach nur hübsch und wahnsinnig klug und sehr, sehr liebenswert. Wie du."

Remus strahlt und hängt sich an den Arm des Besuchers.

„Wir müssen los", drängt der Junge mit der Brille. „Wir starten wieder vom Waldrand. Komm schon."

„Warum nicht von hier?", fragt John. „Wir könnten dann euer teures, von der Eule verlorenes Artefakt in Aktion sehen."

„Weil im Jahr 1985 eine Familie Miller in diesem Haus wohnt", sagt der Junge mit der Brille. „Und die wären doch sehr überrascht, wenn wir plötzlich in ihrem Wohnzimmer materialisieren würden. Noch dazu sind sie Muggel."

„Sie haben das Haus verkauft, nachdem Remus… Sie wissen schon", sagt der Hübsche, der offenbar nicht Peter oder Paul heißt, sondern den exotischen Namen Sirius trägt. Für eine Sekunde denkt John darüber nach, welche reinblütige Familie es noch mal ist, die diesen Tick mit den Sternbildern hat.

„Aber wer weiß", ergänzt der Brillenträger. „Vielleicht verkaufen Sie's auch nicht. Jetzt, wo dem Kleinen nichts passiert."

John nickt verwirrt.

Die Jungs verabschieden sich höflich und gehen zur Tür. Remus will die Hand des hübschen Sirius gar nicht mehr hergeben, aber schließlich macht dieser sich sanft, aber energisch los und tritt hinaus auf die dunkle Straße.

„Eins noch", sagt er, während sein Freund den Zauberstab zieht und sich nach allen Seiten umsieht. „Sie können wirklich stolz sein auf Ihren Sohn. Er ist der Klügste des ganzen Jahrganges. Aber falls… nun ja, falls er mal eine Richtung einschlagen sollte, die nicht ganz so… üblich ist – falls er… falls er schwul werden sollte oder so – lassen Sie ihn nicht hängen, ja?"

„Bis dahin vergeht ja noch mehr als genug Zeit, meinst du nicht?"

„Versprechen Sie's."

„Also gut. Versprochen."

„Papa? Was ist schwul?"

„Nichts für kleine Kinder, Remus. Jetzt sag auf Wiedersehen."

„Wiedersehen."

Remus hebt die kleine Hand und winkt. Die Besucher winken zurück, dann wenden sie sich ab und beeilen sich, durch den Vorgarten auf die Straße zu kommen.

„Papa? Ist Werwolf auch so etwas wie schwul?"

„Geh deine Mutter fragen", sagt John erschöpft. „Ich kann nicht mehr."

oooOOOooo

Das Mondlicht brennt auf seiner Haut. Der Drang wird unbezwingbar. Er will im Mondlicht baden, will sich hinein stürzen, sich auflösen, es endlich kommen lassen, er hat es sich verdient, den ganzen Monat hat er auf diese Nacht hingearbeitet. Der Junge will nicht aus dem Haus kommen, also wird Fenrir nehmen, was er kriegen kann. Seine Hände zittern und verkrümmen sich zu Krallen, während er sich die Kleider vom Leib reißt. Heiße Schauer jagen durch seinen Körper. Gleich. Gleich.

Fleisch. Menschenfleisch. Er kann es riechen. Jung und süß und stark.

Nackt tritt er auf die Straße und stößt ein wildes Knurren aus. Dann springt er vorwärts, und im Sprung bricht endlich der Wolf hervor und sprengt sein Gefängnis.

Die Nacht ist hell. Keine Bewegung entgeht ihm. Ein scharfer Geruch von Angst dringt von den beiden Menschen zu ihm, die auf der Straße stehen und sich gerade zum Feld hin gewandt hatten. Einer schreit und hält seinen Stab vor sich. Der zweite hantiert mit einem Goldschimmer zwischen den Händen.

Ein greller Blitz wirft Fenrir zurück. Geblendet schüttelt er den Kopf, während heiße Wut sich in ihm ballt.

Er macht einen gewaltigen Sprung nach vorne. Beinahe kann er schon das Fleisch zwischen den Knochen spüren, kann spüren, wie seine Zähne die sanfte Barriere der Haut aufbrechen, kann das Blut schmecken, wie es sein Maul füllt und ihm über die Zunge sprudelt.

Sein Sprung endet im Leeren. Seine Zähne schließen sich um Luft. Wo gerade noch die beiden Menschen waren, ist nun nichts mehr, nur leere Straße und geisternde arkane Entladungen.

Fenrir heult. Sie sind entkommen. Seine Wut ist rot, brennend und maßlos.

Töten. Heute Nacht wird er nicht spielen. Heute müssen sie bluten, die Menschen. Egal welche.

Fenrir Greyback wird ein Festmahl haben in dieser Nacht.


	3. Zur falschen Zeit

Geneigtes Publikum,

Wie immer bedanke ich mich sehr für die vielen, freundlichen Reviews! (Besonders bei den „anonymen", denen ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte.)

Mal ehrlich: Hat irgendjemand zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt behauptet, diese Fanfiction würde sich um Animagie drehen? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Ihr darauf kommt :o)))

Entschuldigen muss ich mich noch für das unübersichtliche Layout der vorigen Kapitel. Ich bin da wohl etwas aus der Übung. Ab diesem wird es besser.

Nun viel Spaß, und lasst uns mal sehen, wo die Jungs als nächstes landen.

Soundtrack: Meat Loaf, Life is a Lemon, wie immer bei Youtube.

oooOOOooo

Drei: Zur falschen Zeit

_Life is a lemon, and I want my mon__ey back._

oooOOOooo

_Klirr._

Remus Lupin schmeißt die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss, dass die schönen Jugendstil-Scheiben in ihren Rahmen scheppern.

_Knall._

Die Wohnungstür bekommt einen Schubs mit dem Fuß.

Was für ein Tag. Was für ein besch… eidener Tag.

_Platsch._

Der nasse Mantel landet auf den Fliesen. Aufhängen? Soll ihm einer sagen, er hätte seinen Mantel aufzuhängen.

_Polter._

Die Schuhe fliegen gegen die Anrichte.

„Ich habe hier mein teures Porzellan", sagt Severus in der Küchentür, „und ich lasse dich erst in die Küche, wenn du diesen ungewöhnlichen Anflug von Aggression im Griff hast."

Warmes Licht fließt ihm über die Schultern, zusammen mit einem zarten, verführerischen Duft.

„Du hast Tee gemacht", sagt Remus sehnsuchtsvoll. „Du bist ein echter Freund."

„Ich habe _mir_ Tee gemacht. Eine Tasse davon wird dich zumindest das Versprechen kosten, dich im Griff zu behalten."

„Ich habe mich im Griff", versichert Remus. „Und wie ich mich im Griff habe."

Severus zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und mustert Remus an seiner prominenten Nase vorbei von oben nach unten.

„Bitte", sagt Remus und zappelt auf seinen Socken. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was heute für ein Tag war."

„Der zwölfte Dezember Neunzehnhundertfünfundachtzig."

„Genau. Der Tag, der in die Geschichte eingehen wird als der Tag, an dem Remus Lupin sich fürstlich ins Knie geschossen hat."

„Du bist verletzt?"

„Innerlich. Seelisch. Ich bin ein psychisches Wrack, Severus. Alles, was mich noch retten kann, ist eine Tasse Tee."

Severus macht Platz, und Remus taucht in das tröstliche Licht und die Wärme der Küche und lässt sich auf die Eckbank fallen. Er massiert sich die Schläfen und sieht zu, wie Severus goldenen Tee in eine hauchzarte Tasse laufen lässt. Das edle Porzellan nimmt sich in der zweckmäßigen Junggesellenküche immer noch aus wie ein Fremdkörper, aber, das ist Severus' Grundsatz, wenn die finanziellen Mittel endlich sind, muss man Prioritäten setzen.

„Ich nehme an, du hast versucht, bei Thomas Alamo zu landen", sagt Severus und setzt die Tasse vorsichtig vor Remus hin.

„Woher weißt du?", fragt Remus. Eine zähe Müdigkeit kriecht ihm langsam aus den Knochen und sickert in sein Gehirn.

„Wer weiß", sagt Severus. „Vielleicht habe ich mal wieder zu tief in meine Kristallkugel geschaut. Vielleicht ziehe ich auch einfach eine logische Schlussfolgerung aus deinem Postulat heute morgen und deinem Auftritt gerade eben."

„Was habe ich denn postuliert?"

„Heute tu ich's, Severus. Warte nur ab, heute tu ich's."

„Oh."

„Und?"

„Er ist hetero, die arme, verirrte Seele."

„Das ist per se keine Überraschung."

„Er ist der erste, der sich partout nicht umdrehen lässt", sagt Remus düster und rührt Zucker in seinen Tee. „Hetero, das war bisher kein Hindernis. Eher so eine Art Arbeitsgrundlage."

„Versuch dein Glück demnächst mit homosexuellen Männern. Du wirst erstaunt sein, wie leicht es sich bei ihnen landen lässt."

„Danke für den Tipp."

„Möchtest du noch ein Tröpfchen Tee in deinen Zucker?"

Seufzend legt Remus den Zuckerlöffel zurück. Severus gießt sich selbst Tee ein und zählt sorgfältig fünf Tropfen Milch hinein. Remus findet es immer noch erstaunlich, dass er sich mal für einen Mann begeistern konnte, der seinen Tee mit der Pipettierhilfe zubereitet.

Beinahe schade, dass nichts daraus wurde. Alles wäre so einfach, wenn man gelegentlich ein bisschen Sex haben könnte. Eine kleine Nummer unter sehr guten Freunden, nichts weiter.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", sagt Severus.

„Entschuldige", sagt Remus. „Ich glaube, ich bin ein bisschen sentimental. Aber weißt du, es war wirklich ein schlimmer Tag. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, ihn in seinem Büro abzufangen, wenn die Sekretärin weg ist. Ich dachte, er wüsste Bescheid und würde sich nur nicht trauen."

„Und?"

„Beides falsch. Er fiel aus allen Wolken. Sprang mir fast aus dem Fenster. Schrie herum, als hätte ich versucht, ihm die Kehle rauszureißen, anstatt ihn zu küssen."

„Du hast versucht, ihn zu küssen? Kein Wunder, dass er beinahe aus dem Fenster springt."

„Vielen Dank, Severus."

„Du hättest subtiler vorgehen müssen."

„Ich _bin_ subtil vorgegangen! Drei Wochen lang! Was kann ich dafür, wenn er so begriffsstutzig ist."

„Spüre ich da einen Hauch von Aggression?"

„Ich hab's im Griff, keine Sorge. Alles im Griff."

Remus seufzt und trinkt einen Schluck. Der Tee ist perfekt: blumig, aromatisch, mit einer schlanken Bitternote. Ein wenig zu süß, aber das muss Severus ja nicht wissen. Langsam glätten sich Remus' gesträubte Nerven.

„Und das war noch nicht alles", sagt er.

Severus stellt seine Tasse auf den Tisch und zieht sich einen Stuhl ran.

„Ich befürchte, es gibt kein Entrinnen", sagt er. „Ich werde es mir anhören müssen."

„Nachdem ich bei Thomas abgeblitzt war, ging ich ins Labor, um mich um die Aquarien zu kümmern. Vielleicht war ich nicht ganz bei der Sache. Irgendwie kamen mir die Snargels aus und hopsten rüber zu den Aqualuffs. Den Rest kannst du dir vorstellen."

„Nein, und ich habe kein Interesse daran, diesen Zustand zu ändern."

„Die Snargels jagen alles, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist. Und in Ermangelung von Bäumen in einem Wassertank… Die Aqualuffs wollten sich nicht verspeisen lassen und sonderten jede Menge grüne Tinte ab, woraufhin sich der Tank in eine wild blubbernde Fischsuppe verwandelte. Fang mal grüne Snargels in grünem Wasser! Jedenfalls war ich damit so beschäftigt, dass ich vergaß, den Deckel bei den Onopoden wieder zu schließen. Ergebnis: alle rausgekrochen und gleichmäßig im Raum verteilt. Überall Schleim. Qualitäts-Schleim. Ein Teil meiner Schuhsohlen klebt dort immer noch auf dem Fußboden."

„Und wie ging der ungleiche Kampf aus?"

„Knapp. Mein Doktorvater schneite rein, als ich gerade die Snargels von den Aqualuffs getrennt hatte. Ich hatte keine sehr gute Erklärung."

„Ich hoffe, er hat dich nicht entlassen?"

„Nein, aber mir ordentlich die Leviten gelesen. Er kann mich nicht feuern, Severus. Ich bin der einzige, der in der Aquarkanik-Dokumentation den Überblick hat. Wenn ich gehe, finden die da nie wieder auch nur ein einziges Papier."

Severus legt eine schlanke, weiße Hand über den Mund und deutet ein Gähnen an.

„Fertig?"

„Fertig. Und wie war dein Tag?"

„Ruhig und erfolgreich. Ungezählte Einheiten Polyjuice, ein Levitatis, ein Aureo und ein Kundenkontakt, der so katastrophal verlief, dass man mich sofort wieder in die Tränkeküche verbannt hat."

„Zu deiner außerordentlichen Zufriedenheit."

„In der Tat."

„Severus, erhöre mein Flehen. Ich brauche dringend einen Liebhaber."

„Es ist die Verzweiflung, die aus dir spricht. Du willst mich nicht. Nach deinen eigenen Worten bin ich weder schwul noch hetero, sondern ein Stein."

Remus seufzt.

„Ich weiß."

„Ich kann dir einen Liebestrank brauen, den du dem Objekt deiner Begierde ins Essen mischen kannst."

„Nein, danke. Noch habe ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, es vielleicht mit meinem angeborenen Charme zu schaffen."

„Dann geh in eine deiner einschlägigen Bars und lass deinen Charme spielen."

„Zu müde."

Severus nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Müßig betrachtet Remus die schönen Hände, wie sie sich um die sanfte Wölbung der Tasse schmiegen. Manchmal träumt er noch von diesen Händen, und von einer Stimme, die ihn einhüllt wie kühle Seide.

Um nicht wieder wegen seiner Blicke getadelt zu werden, zieht er sich die Zeitung ran und schlägt sie auf.

„Gehen wir noch was essen?", fragt er, während er die Schlagzeilen überfliegt. Er weiß gar nicht, warum sie die Zeitung noch abonniert haben. Ihr Informationsgehalt ist demnächst bei dem von Bettlaken angekommen.

Bettlaken. Oh, Merlin. Muss sich denn alles nur um Sex drehen?

„Nein", sagt Severus. „Zumindest ich nicht. Es ist wieder unruhig auf den Straßen. In der Apotheke haben sie über Ausschreitungen gegen Schlammblüter gesprochen. Bei Fortescue's haben sie die Scheiben eingeschlagen, und bei Miller's die Fassade beschmiert. Ich sollte mich nicht unnötig in der Öffentlichkeit aufhalten."

Gedankenverloren schüttelt Remus den Kopf.

„Wohin soll das noch führen?"

Severus hebt die knochigen Schultern.

„In dunkle Zeiten, mein Freund. Ich glaube, wir stehen kurz vor einem Krieg gegen die Muggel."

„_Was_?!"

„Die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung. Erst die Werwölfe, dann die Vampire, dann die Muggel."

„Es hat nie einen offiziellen Krieg gegen Werwölfe und Vampire gegeben."

„Und wie vielen von ihnen sind noch auf freiem Fuß?"

Remus nickt und seufzt.

„Steven Slater ist exmatrikuliert", sagt er. „Mein Diplomand. Mein Prof hat etwas von privaten Gründen gemurmelt, aber ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass jemand so kurz vor dem Abschluss sein Studium schmeißt?"

„Werwolf?"

„Glaub ich nicht. Aber beide Eltern Muggel. Vielleicht hat das schon gereicht."

„Immerhin musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, solange es danach geht."

„Das bewirkt nicht, dass ich mich besser fühle."

„Ich finde es trotzdem einigermaßen beruhigend, dass wenigstens einer von uns eine krisensichere Anstellung hat. Wenn sie tatsächlich alle Schlammblüter aus dem gesellschaftlichen Leben entfernen, werden die verbleibenden Reinblüter sehr gefragt sein."

„Dein Job ist ebenso sicher wie meiner, Severus. Wenn die dich entlassen, können sie ihre Apotheke gleich dicht machen."

„Wir werden sehen", sagt Severus. „Um zum Ausgangsthema zurück zu kehren. Dieser Haushalt verfügt über wenig Essbares. Ich bin nicht abgeneigt, etwas per Floo liefern zu lassen."

„Indisch?"

„Sehr gerne."

„Dann, wo ist der Zettel?"

Im Flur liegt noch Remus' nasser Mantel auf dem Boden. Er steigt über seine Schuhe und hebt das Kleidungsstück auf, um es auf den Bügel zu hängen. Dabei tritt er auf Socken in eine kalte Pfütze, flucht und verwendet ein paar Zauber, um Fußboden und Socken zu trocknen.

Der Zettel liegt unter dem Telefonbuch.

„Floost du die Bestellung? Ich muss noch Fische füttern, sonst vergess' ich das wieder."

„Wie löblich, dich beim Beseitigen dieses Chaos zu sehen. Was möchtest du?"

„Egal. Irgendetwas Vegetarisches."

Severus verschwindet mit dem Zettel zum Floo, und Remus öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

Er liebt es, hier herein zu kommen, wenn das Licht aus ist und der Raum nur durch die Aquarien erhellt wird. Es sieht dann aus, als befände alles sich unter Wasser. Sanftes grünes Licht kräuselt sich an der Decke und spült über die Einrichtungsgegenstände. Für einen Augenblick bleibt Remus stehen und lässt das Licht über sich strömen.

Links von ihm plätschert es leise, und der Grindylow drückt sich seine platte Nase an der Scheibe noch platter. Hinter ihm zieht ein Schwarm Regenbogenfische träge durch einen kleinen Wald aus Wasserpflanzen. Die Knallfrösche im Becken gegenüber haben die Bewegung im Raum wahrgenommen und sammeln sich vorne an der Scheibe.

Remus fragt sich, ob er mal darüber nachdenken sollte, wie nah die Sache mit Thomas ihm wirklich geht. Bisher spürt er hauptsächlich Frustration.

Tatsache ist, er war schon lange nicht mehr richtig verliebt, und er vermisst das Gefühl.

Er schüttelt den Gedanken ab, greift zur Futterdose und beginnt seine Runde.

Der Grindylow sperrt schon in freudiger Erwartung das mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnchen bewehrte Maul auf, als es an der Tür klingelt. Remus lauscht. Severus ist am Floo, er hört ihn sprechen. Mit einem entnervten Knurren stellt Remus die Futterdose ab und geht öffnen.

An der Freisprechanlage ist niemand, dafür klingelt es erneut, und jemand klopft an der Wohnungstür. Remus öffnet und schaut vorsichtig durch den Spalt.

Zwei Jungs stehen draußen, vielleicht vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt, durchnässt vom Regen und frierend. Ihre Gesichter sind blass im hässlichen Neonlicht des Hausflurs.

„Guten Abend", sagt der Junge mit der Brille. „Wir suchen Remus Lupin."

„Worum geht es denn?"

„Wir müssen etwas mit ihm besprechen. Bitte, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig."

Der Junge spricht undeutlich, so sehr schlagen ihm die Zähne aufeinander. Einstweilen hat der andere Junge begonnen, Remus aus großen, fassungslosen, himmelblauen Augen anzustarren, als sähe er einen Geist.

„Jim", sagt der Blauäugige und stößt seinem Begleiter einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Das ist er."

„Was?"

„Das ist er. Ach du Scheiße. Scheiße! Wir sind zu spät! Verdammt! Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Jetzt fängt auch der Brillenträger an, Remus merkwürdig anzustarren.

„Wenn das ein Scherz ist, habe ich wirklich keine Zeit dafür, vielen Dank", sagt Remus und will die Tür schließen, aber da springen beide vorwärts, schreien durcheinander und versuchen, die Tür offen zu halten.

Remus macht einen Schritt zurück und zieht seinen Stab.

„Keine Scherze", sagt er. „Ich hatte einen schlimmen Tag. Ihr macht jetzt besser die Fliege, bevor ich euch einen Schweinerüssel ins Gesicht hexe."

„Remus", sagt der Blauäugige. „Erkennst du uns denn nicht? Wir sind's doch."

„Ich erkenne in euch höchstens eine Störung meines wohl verdienten Feierabends. Also, raus hier."

„Warte, bitte", sagt der Brillenträger geradezu verzweifelt. „Lass uns erklären. Wir stecken wirklich in der Klemme. Wir wollten eigentlich viel früher gelandet sein. Du solltest fünfzehn sein, nicht… dreißig?"

„Fünfundzwanzig, vielen Dank."

„Zehn Jahre", sagt der Brillenträger fassungslos. „Ach du Scheiße."

„Warum erkennst du mich nicht?", fragt der Blauäugige. Er ist ein ausnehmend hübscher Junge mit strahlenden Sternenaugen, einem Gesicht wie ein Engel und dichtem, schwarzem Haar, das ihm nass vom Regen bis auf die Schultern fällt.

Remus betrachtet ihn und sucht in seinem Gedächtnis. Auf den zweiten Blick ist der Junge ihm tatsächlich nicht völlig fremd, aber der Zusammenhang will sich ihm nicht erschließen.

„Wie konntest du mich vergessen", sagt der Hübsche und sieht aus, als sei er den Tränen nah. „Wie konntest du _mich_ vergessen!"

„Wart's mal ab", sagt der andere und legt seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste, was sich hier geändert hat. Ich sage dir, ich kriege ein echt schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Kann es sein… kann es sein, dass ich mit deinem großen Bruder zusammen zur Schule gegangen bin?", versucht Remus es auf gut Glück.

„Nicht mit meinem Bruder", sagt der Hübsche. „Mit mir. Wir waren… du und ich…"

Er bricht ab und vergräbt die Zähne in der Unterlippe.

„Ich kann nicht mit euch zur Schule gegangen sein", sagt Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr seid zehn, zwölf Jahre jünger als ich. Technisch unmöglich."

„Technisch nicht unmöglich", sagt der Junge mit der Brille und zieht eine lange, goldene Kette unter seinem Mantel hervor.

„Ein Zeitumkehrer", sagt Remus staunend.

„Vegetarisches Curry mit Reis für dich, und Fladenbrot", sagt Severus hinter Remus und raschelt mit dem Bestellzettel. Fünfzehn bis zwanzig Min… aaaah!"

„Aaaah!"

„Black!"

„Snivellus!"

„Wie kann das sein! Du entspringst einem Alptraum!"

„Ich sehe, ihr kennt euch", sagt Remus.

„Raus", sagt Severus. „Ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Paralleluniversum du dich selbst entfernt hast, um hier aufzuschlagen, und es interessiert mich nicht, aber wenn du nicht binnen drei Sekunden verschwunden bist, vergesse ich mich."

„Mich interessiert's schon", sagt Remus schüchtern.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich doch nie", sagt der Brillenträger namens Jim dumpf.

„Deshalb hast du die Hand so über das Klingelschild gehalten, damit ich nichts lesen kann!", schreit Black seinen Freund an.

„Ich dachte, vielleicht haben wir Glück und er ist nicht zuhause", sagt Jim.

„Eins. Zwei."

„Moment", sagt Remus. „Moment! Könnt ihr mal alle die Luft anhalten, ja!"

Severus senkt den Zauberstab um eine Winzigkeit.

„Black", sagt Remus. „Warte mal. Orion? Perseus? Leonidas?"

„Sirius", sagt der hübsche Junge. Seine Stimme zittert.

„Richtig", sagt Remus. „Dann bist du… Jim… James…"

„Potter", sagt Severus und spuckt das Wort in den Hausgang, als gelte es, einen üblen Geschmack im Mund loszuwerden.

„Sirius Black und James Potter", sagt Remus. „Und ihr kommt mittels eines Zeitumkehrers aus der Vergangenheit?"

„Die Geschichte ist viel komplizierter", sagt James. „Bitte, können wir reinkommen? Und erklären? Und nicht gehext werden?"

„Ja, aber warum? Was wollt ihr von mir? Ich meine, zu Schulzeiten wusstet ihr nicht mal meinen Namen!"

Verunsichert sieht James ihn an und schiebt sich seine heillos schiefe Brille die Nase hinauf.

„Wussten wir nicht? Waren wir nicht… befreundet?"

„Um Himmels Willen, nein!"

Die beiden Jungs starren sich an.

„Das heißt… alles war umsonst?", flüstert Sirius und hat jetzt tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen.

„Nein", sagt James. „Das heißt nur… es hat sich mehr geändert, als wir dachten. Bist du ein Werwolf?"

Die Frage geht an Remus.

„Wie bitte?", sagt der entgeistert.

„Bist du einer?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Warum sollte ich!"

„Siehst du", sagt James. „Hat doch geklappt."

„Merlin, Jim, ich will nach Hause! Ich will meinen Moony wiederhaben."

„Jetzt brich nicht zusammen, Kumpel. Wir arbeiten daran."

„Punkt Eins", sagt Remus. „Tür zu."

James gibt der Tür hinter sich einen Schubs, und sie fällt ins Schloss.

„Punkt zwei. _Seresco._"

Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab, und die Kleider der Jungs sind getrocknet.

„Danke", sagt James erleichtert.

„Punkt drei. Ab in die Küche. Hier hinein. Setzt euch, und erzählt von Anfang an."

„Ich kann das nicht befürworten, Remus. Diese beiden sind Störenfriede."

„Musst du ja gar nicht. Hauptsache, du hext sie nicht."

„Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht an sie? Black, der keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hat, hilflose Mitschüler zu quälen?"

Remus denkt angestrengt nach. Zehn lange Jahre liegen wie Sedimentschichten über seiner Schulzeit, aber tatsächlich lässt sich da etwas ausgraben, der Zipfel einer Erinnerung zumindest.

Nicht an gequälte Mitschüler, aber an träumerisches Hinterhersehen auf dem Schulhof und an frierendes Ausharren am Rand des Quidditchfeldes, weil gewisse Körperpartien in einer engen Quidditch-Uniform doch viel besser zur Geltung kommen als in wallenden Schulroben.

„Nicht wirklich", sagt er diplomatisch.

„Du hast nicht unter ihm gelitten", knurrt Severus leise.

„Stimmt", murmelt Remus grinsend. „_Unter_ ihm hätte ich sicher nicht gelitten."

„Merlin!"

„Mit fünfzehn, Severus. Reg dich ab."

Remus folgt den beiden Besuchern in die Küche, setzt sie an den Küchentisch und tauscht das edle chinesische Porzellan gegen dicke Henkelbecher.

„Tee?"

„Ja, bitte."

Remus setzt neues Wasser auf und holt die billigen Teebeutel aus dem Schrank, die er immer verwendet, wenn Severus seine Mildtätigkeit versiegen lässt.

„Erzählt bitte", sagt er. „Von vorne."

„Von vorne ist ein bisschen schwierig, in diesem Zusammenhang", sagt James und nimmt seine Brille von der Nase, um sie am Ärmel zu putzen. „Offenbar haben wir es geschafft, die Zeitlinie zu ändern. Wir kommen ursprünglich aus dem Jahr Neunzehnhundertvierundsiebzig. Da bist du fünfzehn und ein Werwolf. Du wurdest gebissen, als du sechs Jahre alt warst. Und weil du so darunter gelitten hast, haben wir beschlossen, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und zu verhindern, dass du gebissen wirst."

„Absurd", murmelt Severus von der Küchentür.

„Sehr ungewohnt", bestätigt Remus etwas milder. „Warum sollte ein Werwolf mich beißen? Mit sechs Jahren, ein Kind?"

„Sie machen es manchmal", sagt Sirius. „Hab ich gehört. Sie beißen kleine Kinder und entführen sie dann oder tun sie in solche Einrichtungen. Damit sie gleich von Anfang an nichts anderes kennen als ihr Rudel."

„Wo hast du denn das gehört?", sagt James erstaunt.

„Meine Eltern."

„Und hat man auch mich entführt, in dieser… Geschichte?"

„Nein. Allerdings waren ein paar Mal Leute bei deinen Eltern, die wollten, dass sie dich in eine spezielle Erziehungseinrichtung geben. Sie haben sich geweigert. Sie sind umgezogen, nach Südengland, in ein abgelegenes Haus in der Nähe von Salisbury. Sie haben die Garage ausgebaut, für die Vollmondnächte."

„Klingt gruselig."

„Ist es auch."

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass mir das alles passiert ist?"

„Nicht dir. Dem anderen Remus aus der anderen Zeitlinie. Den es jetzt nicht mehr gibt, weil wir ja eingegriffen haben."

„Was soll das heißen, es gibt ihn nicht mehr?"

Der Junge mit den Sternenaugen und dem Sternennamen hat ganz klar seine Belastungsgrenze erreicht. Er zittert am ganzen Körper, sein Blick ist starr, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Okay", sagt James. „Reg dich nicht auf. Natürlich gibt es ihn noch, aber er ist kein Werwolf mehr. Wir haben seine Biographie geändert. Das war doch der Zweck des Ganzen, oder nicht?"

„Das wäre dann wohl ich", sagt Remus. „Nur um bei diesem Gedankenspiel zu bleiben. Der Remus mit der geänderten Biographie. Ich bin kein Werwolf."

„Wenn du uns nicht glaubst, ruf deine Eltern an", sagt James plötzlich. „Sie haben eines Abends, als du sechs warst, Besuch von zwei Freaks bekommen. Die haben gesagt, sie kämen aus der Zukunft und wüssten, dass du gebissen wirst. Das waren wir. Wir haben deinen Eltern gesagt, wie sie es verhindern können. Ruf sie an! Vielleicht erinnern sie sich."

„Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Hallo Ma, hallo Dad, habt ihr vor zwanzig Jahren mal Besuch aus der Zukunft bekommen?"

„Bitte" sagt Sirius und hat fast etwas wie Fieber im Blick. „Es ist wahnsinnig wichtig, dass du uns glaubst."

Remus zögert, versucht, sich zu erinnern.

„Wo soll das gewesen sein? In unserem Haus in Little Valley?"

„Ja. Ende Oktober. Es war schon dunkel, und recht stürmisch. Dein Vater hatte einen Stapel blauer Hefte auf dem Tisch, und du hattest ein Butterbrot auf einem Kinderteller. Sesamstraße."

„Du warst wunderschön", sagt Sirius, und nun laufen ihm doch die Tränen über die Wangen. „Du hast meine Hand gehalten und mich die ganze Zeit so angeschaut."

Remus wendet sich ab und nimmt den Kessel vom Herd, auch wenn das Wasser noch gar nicht richtig kocht. Er hilft mit einem Zauber nach und gießt Tee auf. Er lässt sich sehr viel Zeit dabei.

„_Mama? Der Junge gestern abend, war das ein Engel?"_

„_Nein, Schatz, er war kein Engel. Nur ein ganz normaler Junge."_

„_Aber er war so schön. Und er hat gesagt, er beschützt mich vor den Monstern."_

„_Er war trotzdem kein Engel, Schatz. Wenn es Engel tatsächlich gibt, sind sie unsichtbar und spazieren nicht durch die Tür herein, und sie hinterlassen auch keine Schlammspuren auf dem Teppich."_

„_Ich habe heute Nacht von ihm geträumt. Er hatte große, weiße Flügel und hat mich ganz fest gehalten. Kommt er mich wieder besuchen?"_

„_Nein, ich glaube nicht."_

„_Und er war doch ein Engel."_

„Ich geh' mal telefonieren", sagt Remus.

Ein paar Minuten später ist alles anders, obwohl doch alles beim Alten ist. Remus bewegt sich durch sein Leben wie durch einen merkwürdigen Film, den er vielleicht ein paar Mal zu oft gesehen hat.

Severus steht in der Küchentür und beaufsichtigt die Jungs, die sich mit Tee und Milch bedient haben. James steht am Fenster und blinzelt kurzsichtig. Seine schiefe Brille liegt auf dem Tisch. Sirius hat die Knie eng an den Körper gezogen und spielt mit dem Löffel am Tassenrand.

„Sie erinnern sich", sagt Remus.

„Ja!", sagt James und ballt eine Siegesfaust.

„Unfassbar", sagt Severus.

„Ich frage mich nur, warum habt ihr euch nicht nahtlos wieder in eure Geschichte eingefügt? Warum taucht ihr gerade jetzt auf? Ihr gehört hier überhaupt nicht hin."

„Wir sind ein bisschen überstürzt von deinen Eltern aufgebrochen", sagt James und versucht ein schiefes Grinsen. „Da war dieser extrem wütende Werwolf im Anflug auf uns. Wir haben ziemlich hektisch am Zeitdreher gedreht. Vielleicht ein paar Mal zu oft."

„Ich hab' ihn schnurren lassen, wie die Figuren beim Tischfussball", sagt Sirius. „Und außerdem hat er von Anfang an nicht richtig funktioniert."

„Aha. Aber jetzt… hier… sind keine Werwölfe. Warum seid ihr nicht umgehend in eure Zeit gereist, als ihr den Fehler bemerkt hattet?"

„Ging nicht", sagt James, streift sich die Kette über den Kopf und schmeißt den Zeitumkehrer auf den Tisch. „Kaputt."

„Dann seid ihr hier gestrandet?"

„Merlin bewahre", sagt Severus.

„Korrekt", sagt James.

„Ach, du liebe Zeit", sagt Remus.

„Und wir wissen nicht, was wir machen sollen. Wir kennen uns nicht mehr aus. Alles ist irgendwie so anders als bei uns. Du musst uns helfen!"

„Aber ich bin kein Temporalmagier", sagt Remus verwirrt. „Ich kann so etwas nicht reparieren. Außerdem habe ich noch nicht mal die Information verdaut, dass ihr zwei Gestalten meine Biographie geändert habt!"

„Unvorstellbar", sagt Severus.

„In der Tat", bestätigt Remus.

„Hast du ein gutes Leben?", fragt Sirius und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

Remus zieht sich einen Stuhl ran.

„Ja", sagt er sanft. „Ich habe einen Beruf, der mich glücklich macht, und gute Freunde. Ich denke, ich habe ein gutes Leben."

„Bist du Lehrer geworden?"

„Ein bisschen. Ich bin Doktorand an der Arkanen Universität, und mein Aufgabenbereich umfasst auch die Lehre."

„Welches Fach?"

„Aquarkanik. Die Lehre von magischen Unterwasserwesen, Wechselwirkungen von Magie und Wasser, Nutzbarmachung von arkanen Unterwasserquellen, solche Dinge. Ein bisschen Arkanautik dazu, im Nebenfach, das ist ähnlich, befasst sich nur mit den Ozeanen."

„Du bist ein Freak."

„Das mag sein. Ein guter Freund von mir, Arthur, hat mal gesagt, alles wäre okay, so lange mir keine Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern wachsen."

„Sag mal", sagt James am Fenster plötzlich, „Sirius… sind wir jetzt eigentlich… doppelt?"

Sirius starrt seinen Freund an.

„Keine Ahnung", sagt er langsam. „Das ist alles echt verwirrend."

„Du schon", sagt Severus und zeigt mit dem Finger auf Sirius. „Du nicht."

„Warum ich nicht?", fragt James verwirrt.

„Weil du tot bist", sagt Severus.


	4. Sternenjunge

Liebe Leserschaft,

Ich bedanke mich sehr für die zahlreichen Reviews, die Ihr mir hinterlassen habt! Leider konnte ich einigen von Euch nicht antworten, da anonym, aber ich habe mich jedenfalls sehr gefreut.

Nun pünktlich zum Wochenende ein neues Kapitel, in dem wir ein bisschen mehr über die Hintergründe erfahren – ein Küchengespräch, ganz im Stil der wunderbaren Slytherene, die diesen Erzähltrick zur Kunstform erhoben hat.

Musik: Mika, Happy Ending, denn ja, _natürlich_ werden wir auch diesmal eines haben. Dauert nur noch ein bisschen.

Und noch eine Ankündigung in eigener Sache:

Mangels Möglichkeiten auf dem eigentlichen Literaturmarkt (weniger als ein Prozent aller Autoren werden durchs Schreiben entdeckt, alle anderen durch „Vitamin B") habe ich mich entschieden, meinen Fantasyroman „Das Spielmannslied" im Eigenauftrag bei BOD heraus zu bringen. Das heißt, irgendwann im Frühjahr wird es eine echte „Textehexe" im Handel zu kaufen geben. Wer die Entstehung dieses Buchprojektes mitverfolgen will, kann dies unter wehwehweh-textehexe-punkt-livejournal-punkt-com tun. (Entschuldigt die Schreibweise. Es gibt hier so ein Tool, das beim Hochladen Links zerschießt.) Außerdem könnt Ihr Euch, wenn Ihr mir eine Emailadresse schickt (am besten per PM), von mir benachrichtigen lassen, wenn das Buch erscheint.

Ich denke, alle Remus-Fans sollten den Spielmann ins Herz schließen.

So, nun aber weiter im Text.

oooOOOooo

**Vier: Sternenjunge**

_This is the hardest story I've ever told._

„Tot?"

Alle Blicke gehen zu Severus, der immer noch in der Küchentür lehnt, als könnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, den Raum zu betreten. Flüchtig denkt Remus, dass Severus Roben tragen sollte statt schwarzer Hosen und Rollkragenpullover, damit er nicht gar so knochig aussieht, aber zumindest trägt er als einziger die richtige Farbe für diese Trauerveranstaltung.

„Tot?", wiederholt James fassungslos. „Aber ich bin doch erst fünfundzwanzig!"

„Richtig", sagt Remus, dessen Erinnerung sich allmählich einstellt. „Du liebe Zeit. Was für eine tragische Geschichte."

„Was ist mit mir passiert?"

„Es ist nicht mit dir passiert", versucht Remus zu beschwichtigen. „Nicht mit dir, sondern mit dem James Potter aus dieser Zeitlinie. Der du nicht bist."

„_Was ist passiert_?"

„Du bist gestorben, als du versucht hast, deine Familie zu beschützen", sagt Severus, als läse er den Wetterbericht aus der Zeitung vor. „Der Lichtlord hat dich getötet. Deine Frau auch, übrigens."

„Meine _Frau_?"

„Lilly Evans."

„_Lilly_?!"

„Haben die Zeitreisen dein Gehör beschädigt, oder spreche ich vielleicht undeutlich?"

„Das ist doch ein Scherz", sagt James schwach. „Jetzt sagt einfach, wir hätten noch ein paar gemeinsame Kinder."

„Eines. Einen Jungen. Harry."

James nickt betäubt.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ihr so viel erfahren solltet", schaltet Remus sich ein, der keine Lust auf einen zweiten Teenager am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruches hat. „Ihr solltet nicht eure Zukunft mit Wissen belasten, das ihr eigentlich nicht haben könnt."

„Wir sind mittendrin in unserer Zukunft", sagt Sirius düster. „Da kommt's auf ein paar Einzelheiten nun echt nicht an."

„Ein paar Einzelheiten? Ich sterbe! Mit fünfundzwanzig!"

„Dreiundzwanzig", sagt Remus leise.

„Oh,. Merlin", sagt James erschüttert. „Das ist in acht Jahren. Wir müssen etwas tun, Si! Ich will nicht sterben."

„Warte", sagt Remus. „Langsam. Es ist nicht in acht Jahren – es war vor zwei Jahren. Du bist bereits tot, kannst also nicht noch mal sterben… zumindest nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden… oder? Merlin, ist das verwirrend."

Severus schnaubt.

„Das kommt davon, wenn Kinder mit Dingen spielen, von denen sie die Finger lassen sollten", sagt er. „Nichts als Chaos."

„Wir haben nicht gespielt", faucht Sirius. „Wir haben versucht, einem Freund zu helfen! Und wenn ihr das auch mal versucht hättet, wäre James vielleicht jetzt nicht tot!"

„Er war nicht mein Freund", sagt Remus. „Tut mir Leid. Ich kannte ihn kaum, und er wusste sicherlich nicht einmal meinen Namen. Ich habe über ihn in der Zeitung gelesen, das ist alles."

„Was ist das für eine Lichtlord-Geschichte?"

Offenbar versucht James aktiv, sich zu beruhigen. Er presst die Hände gegen die heißen Wangen und fährt sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare, bis sie zu allen Seiten abstehen, als stünden sie unter Strom.

„Ich kenne die näheren Umstände nicht", sagt Remus. „Es gab eine Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass dein Sohn einmal den Lichtlord stürzen würde. Oder so ähnlich. Als der Lichtlord von ihr erfuhr, beschloss er, den Kleinen zu beseitigen, bevor er ihm gefährlich werden kann. So kam es zu dem Überfall."

„Scheiße", sagt James ratlos.

„Lilly konnte mit dem Kleinen fliehen. Seither sind sie untergetaucht."

„Und was ist das für ein Typ, dieser Lichtlord?"

„Ihr müsst wahrlich von weit her kommen, dass ihr von ihm noch nichts gehört habt", sagt Severus. „Der Lichtlord, Beschützer und Verteidiger des reinen Blutes der Magierkaste. Die Geißel aller unreinen Geschöpfe, Dunklen Kreaturen und Schlammblüter. Der unsere Straßen sicher macht, uns den Lebensraum gibt, der uns zusteht und mit harter Hand durchgreift gegen alle, die noch nicht begriffen haben, dass die Reinblüter nun mal die Herrenrasse sind. Fallt vor ihm auf die Knie und erschauert in Ehrfurcht, am besten bei einer der zahlreichen Gelegenheiten, an denen er sich vom Volk verehren lässt."

„Huch", sagt James.

„Ich hoffe, du verspritzt deinen Zynismus nicht öffentlich", sagt Remus. „Ich will nicht, dass eines Tages ein paar Auroren an diese Tür klopfen und dich in eines dieser Erziehungslager mitnehmen."

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe tausendundeine Möglichkeit, zu verhindern, dass sie mehr bekommen als nur eine leblose Hülle."

„Ich glaube, ich bin in einem Gruselfilm", sagt Sirius betroffen. „Ehrlich, so hatte ich mir meine Zukunft nicht vorgestellt."

„Wir uns alle nicht", sagt Remus seufzend.

„Wie kam es dazu?", fragt James.

„Der Lichtlord hat die Ministerialregierung abgelöst", sagt Remus. „Wann war das? Neunundsiebzig? So in etwa. Er ist so eine Art… König? Diktator? Alleinbestimmer, jedenfalls. Er hat damals den Ältestenrat der Zauberer dazu gebracht, sich selbst aufzulösen und ihn als alleinigen Nachfolger zu installieren. Er hat alles unter sich. Polizei, Justiz, Gesetzgebung. Ausbildung, natürlich, damit die jungen Zauberer gleich auf Linie gebracht werden. Er hat eine Reihe Gesetze erlassen, die anfangs sehr umstritten waren. Mittlerweile sind sie's nicht mehr, was hauptsächlich daran liegt, dass man spurlos verschwindet, wenn man den Schnabel zu weit aufreißt."

„Du bist undankbar", sagt Severus. „Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er uns von der Werwolfsplage befreit hat. Und von den Vampiren. Und von allen Andersdenkenden. Und irgendwann wird er dich von mir befreien, und dann die wirklich alten Reinblüter-Familien von dir, und zum Schluss werden wir alle unendlich frei sei."

„Severus spielt darauf an, dass es vor ein paar Jahren ein Problem mit Werwölfen gab, die ein paar Dörfer quasi entvölkert haben", übersetzt Remus. „Dann kamen die Vampire und schlugen die Werwölfe nieder, was das Problem für den Normalbürger lediglich auf eine neue Stufe verschob. Dann kam der Lichtlord. Er nutzte das Chaos und die Angststimmung, um ein paar Gesetze durch den Rat zu peitschen, die ihm eine ganze Menge Kompetenzen verschafften. Die Zauberer damals waren begeistert. Endlich mal einer, der aufräumte und ordentlich durchgriff. Nur hat er natürlich nicht mehr damit aufgehört, als die Vampire geschlagen waren."

„Wie super."

„Ja. Manchmal könnten wir aus der Geschichte der Muggel lernen, aber wir tun's einfach nicht."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sich alles so geändert hat", sagt Sirius. „Wir wollten doch nur erreichen, dass du kein Werwolf bist!"

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass wir von Zusammenhängen sprechen, die völlig unabhängig voneinander auftreten", sagt Remus. „Ob ich nun ein Werwolf bin oder nicht, hat den Aufstieg des Lichtlords in keiner Weise beeinflusst."

Ein schrilles Klingeln aus dem Nebenraum schneidet ihm das Wort ab.

„Der Lieferdienst", sagt Severus und geht, um das Essen entgegen zu nehmen.

In der Küche bleibt es still. Beide Teenager trinken ihren Tee, starren vor sich hin und sehen maximal überfordert aus.

„Macht euch mal keine Sorgen", sagt Remus. „Wir werden euch schon wieder nach Hause bekommen."

„Ob die schon bemerkt haben, dass wir fehlen?", fragt James düster.

„Keine Ahnung", sagt Remus. „Kommt drauf an, ob ihr überhaupt fehlt. Gefehlt haben werdet. Wenn wir… wenn wir eine Möglichkeit finden, euch zu genau dem Zeitpunkt wieder abzusetzen, an dem ihr verschwunden seid, werdet ihr gar nicht weg gewesen sein. Oder schon, aber nicht in dieser Zeitlinie."

„Aber du wirst dann wieder ein Werwolf sein?"

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Denn ihr wart ja in der Vergangenheit. Während ihr in der Vergangenheit wart, ist ja in der Zukunft keine Zeit vergangen."

„Huh?"

„Ich versteh's auch nicht", sagt Remus seufzend.

„Vergessen wir's", sagt Sirius. „Alles, was wir brauchen, ist ein Zeitdreher."

„Das könnte schwierig werden", sagt Remus kleinlaut. „Temporalmagie ist streng reglementiert. Alle Zeitumkehrer sind unter Verschluss. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir an einen rankommen. Aber tröstet euch. Das einzige, wovon man als Zeitreisender immer im Überfluss hat, ist Zeit. Wir finden schon eine Lösung."

„Der ist genau wie unserer", sagt James zu Sirius und verdreht die Augen. „Immer einen Klugscheißer-Spruch auf Lager."

oooOOOooo

Eine Stunde später sind letzte Reste von Tee und Abendessen dem Wolfshunger der Zeitreisenden zum Opfer gefallen, und mehr als eine Person in der Küche schläft beinahe über den leeren Pappschachteln vom Lieferservice ein. Severus kündigt seinen Rückzug an, seine Nerven hätten schließlich heute genug gelitten, und Remus sieht sich mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert, die unerwarteten Besucher in der engen Wohnung für die Nacht unterzubringen.

„Einer von euch kann im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa schlafen", ordnet er an. „Wir müssen es vielleicht magisch ein bisschen verlängern. Viel Platz ist nicht, aber für den kürzeren von euch sollte es reichen. Der andere kann in mein Zimmer auf das Sofa."

Unter der Tür bleibt Severus stehen, zirkelt eine elegante Halbdrehung und durchdringt Remus mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Es sei denn, du stellst das Schaffell vor deinem Kamin zur Verfügung", sagt Remus sanft.

„Bewahre", sagt Severus. „Wer mich heute Nacht stört, ist tot, und ich rate niemanden, den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Ankündigung zu prüfen."

„Siehst du", sagt Remus. „Mein Sofa ist nicht so schlecht."

„Ich nehme dein Sofa", sagt Sirius, der nach Essen, Tee und einem beinahe unbemerkten halben Bier aus dem Kühlschrank wieder einigermaßen gefasst wirkt.

„Wer hätte das gedacht", sagt James, streckt sich und gähnt. „Dann gehe ich gerne ins Wohnzimmer."

Remus begleitet ihn hinüber, vergrößert das Sofa, transfiguriert eine Zahnbürste und sucht ein paar Decken zusammen. Gleichzeitig legt sein Gedächtnis immer mal einen weiteren Erinnerungsfetzen frei.

James Potter… einer dieser Schulhelden, immer umschwärmt, immer im Mittelpunkt. War er gegen Ende der Schulzeit nicht auch Schulsprecher?

„Warst du mal Schulsprecher?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Nur so. Ich versuche, mich an euch zu erinnern. Aber im Quidditch-Team warst du?"

„Bin ich. Als Torwart."

„Nicht als Sucher?"

„Sirius ist Sucher. Sein Rekord liegt bei unter drei Minuten."

Remus nickt und seufzt.

„Vermutlich ist es wenig sinnvoll, euch beide mit unseren Versionen von euch zu vergleichen. Die Unterschiede sind so groß, ihr könntet auch völlig andere Personen sein."

„Wem sagst du das", sagt James und gähnt. „Kein Werwolf, meine Fresse."

„He! Runter da mit den Schuhen! Das gibt's ja wohl nicht."

Irritiert hebt James seine Füße in den schmutzigen Turnschuhen vom Sofa.

„Schuldigung", nuschelt er. „Wozu gibt's Reinigungszauber?"

„Die helfen nicht gegen schlechte Manieren."

„Klugsch… schon in Ordnung."

„Mein Zimmer ist hier rechts. Falls du heute Nacht etwas brauchst. Verwechsle bloß nicht die Türen, Severus grillt dich!"

„Hab ich verstanden."

„Gute Nacht."

„Nacht."

Remus' Zimmertür ist halb geöffnet, und mitten im Raum steht Sirius, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben, und sieht sich um.

„Mann", sagt er, als er Remus hinter sich bemerkt. „Du hast ja mehr Wasser als Luft in deinem Zimmer."

„Ich arbeite dran, mir Kiemen wachsen zu lassen."

„Wirklich?"

„Quatsch. Es ist einfach ein Hobby. Ein zum Beruf gemachtes Hobby, um genau zu sein."

Sirius geht vor dem großen Becken in die Knie und bringt das Gesicht nah an die Scheibe.

„Sind die alle magisch?"

„Nein. Es ist eine bunte Mischung, wie sie auch in der Natur vorkommt. Der Fünfgürtel-Blarb hat ein arkane Signatur. Seine zermahlenen Gräten werden als Zutat für irgendeinen Trank gebraucht. Da hinten, der gelb gestreifte. Das andere sind ganz normale Fadenfische."

„Du meinst, die können nicht einmal etwas?"

„Nein. Sie sind hübsch und zeigen ein interessantes Verhalten. Das ist alles."

Sirius betrachtet die Fische, die sich alle nebeneinander an der Scheibe aufgereiht haben und den Besucher fixieren, ganz klar in freudiger Erwartung.

„Ach ja", sagt Remus. „Die hatten noch kein Abendessen."

Er sieht sich nach der Futterdose um. Sie liegt versenkt im Grindylow-Becken. Der Grindylow hängt mit prallem Bäuchlein zwischen den Wasserpflanzen, schaukelt leise in der Strömung und entlässt rülpsend ein paar Luftblasen aus seinem breiten Maul.

„Mist", sagt Remus. „Mal wieder die Abdeckung offen gelassen."

Er krempelt den Ärmel auf und fischt die leere Dose aus dem Wasser, damit der Grindylow sich nicht über Nacht am Plastik der Verpackung vergreift.

„Der ist ja hässlich", sagt Sirius direkt hinter ihm. Remus' Nackenhaare sträuben sich. Sirius ist so nah, dass er dessen warmen Atem auf der Haut spüren kann. „Ein Grindylow, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagt Remus und verdrängt einen warmen Schauer. „Aus dem See von Hogwarts. Eigentlich wollte ich nur Kaulquappen, aber dann hatte ich ihn mit heraus gefischt, und so zog er dann in mein erste Aquarium im Schlafsaal ein."

„Und was kann er?"

„Er kann dich mit seinen langen Armen greifen und zu sich ins Wasser ziehen, wenn er dich lecker findet."

„Und… findet er mich lecker?"

„Nicht nach seinem Eigengewicht in Dosenfutter."

„Und dich? Wie findet er dich?"

„Er hat zumindest schon lange nicht mehr versucht, mich ins Wasser zu ziehen."

„Versteh' ich nicht. Wenn ich das wäre, ich würde dich reinziehen."

„Ja. Hrmf. Danke."

Remus macht sich dünn und flieht durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen Sirius und Glasscheibe. Er fragt sich, welche Schicksalsmacht sich diesen schlechten Scherz ausgedacht hat: ihm, einem sexuell und emotional unausgelasteten Schwulen, dieses hübsche, offensichtlich extrem anlehnungsbedürftige Sahneschnittchen auf dem Silbertablett zu servieren.

Hineinbeißen streng verboten.

Remus holt eine neue Futterdose aus dem Schrank und macht die Runde. Inzwischen hat Sirius die Knallfrösche entdeckt und bringt sie dazu, ihre kleinen Detonationen zu produzieren, indem er an die Scheibe klopft.

„Cool", sagt er beeindruckt.

Endlich mal welche, die etwas können, denkt Remus, aber er schluckt die Bemerkung hinunter.

„Lass es bleiben, bitte", sagt er stattdessen. „Du setzt sie unter Stress."

Sirius richtet sich auf und vergräbt die Fäuste in den Hosentaschen. Remus konzentriert sich auf seine Fische. Dieser Junge ist so schön, dass es im Herzen weh tut.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, dass wir nicht befreundet waren", sagt Sirius. „Ich dachte, wir wären immer befreundet. In jeder Zeit. Und du hast uns nicht mal erkannt, unter der Tür."

„Wofür ich mich entschuldigen würde, wenn ich nur etwas dafür könnte", sagt Remus. „Aber wir haben uns kaum gesehen, während der Schulzeit, und danach sowieso nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir in den sieben Jahren mehr als drei Worte gewechselt haben."

„Dann… waren… wir nicht im gleichen Schlafsaal?"

„Wir waren nicht mal im gleichen Haus, Sirius."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Ich war Ravenclaw. Ihr wart Gryffindor."

„Du warst kein Gryffindor!"

„Sag bloß, Werwolf-Remus ist einer."

„Aber sicher, was denn sonst?"

Remus lacht. „Dann wird er sich ganz schön langweilen, mit seiner festgestellten Hochbegabung und seinem IQ von Hundertfünfunddreißig."

„Er hat immer so viel mit dem Wolf zu tun. Er hat gar keine Zeit, sich zu langweilen. Und für andere Sachen auch nicht. Keine Zeit, keinen Nerv, was auch immer."

Remus spürt die Bitterkeit, mit der diese Worte ausgespuckt werden. Er wartet ein wenig, aber Sirius scheint sich nicht weiter dazu äußern zu wollen.

Sirius wandert weiter zu dem Aquarium mit den Mondscheinfischen. Sie haben schon ihre Nachtfarben angelegt und gleiten lautlos durchs Wassergras, träge leuchtend wie kleine blaue und silbrige Lampions.

„Cool", sagt er leichthin. „Du hast eine Hochbegabung?"

„Ich kann in einer affenartigen Geschwindigkeit eine Menge lustiger kleiner Tests lösen", sagt Remus. „Das ist nichts, was mich zur allgemeinen Lebenstüchtigkeit befähigt."

„Was machst du an deiner Uni?"

„Ich bin Doktorand. Wenn alles gut läuft, gebe ich im Februar meine Doktorarbeit ab."

„Und dann?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ein Teil von mir würde gerne die Weltmeere bereisen, tauchen und forschen. Ein anderer Teil würde lieber an der Uni bleiben, unterrichten und Aufsätze schreiben. Ich habe noch keinen Kompromiss gefunden."

„Ich weiß noch gar nichts", sagt Sirius, der jetzt mit dem Zeigefinger sachte an der Scheibe entlang fährt. Einer der Mondscheinfische folgt seiner Bewegung, und es sieht beinahe so aus, als würde Sirius den Fisch streicheln. „Ich glaube, ich bin für gar keinen Beruf geeignet. Lehrer, Auror, Fluchbrecher, Stabmacher, das kotzt mich alles maximal an."

„Da findet sich schon noch etwas. Du hast ja noch ein paar Jahre Zeit."

Sirius seufzt.

„Es gibt nur eines, was ich wirklich, wirklich will", sagt er. „Alles andere ist mir egal."

Remus fragt sich, ob er zur Nachfrage aufgefordert ist, aber dann wiederum muss er irgendwann entscheiden, wie tief er auf diesen Fünfzehnjährigen einsteigen will, der ihn an flüchtige Kindheitsträume und pubertäre Gefühlsverwirrung erinnert.

„Warum warst du nicht mit mir befreundet?", fragt Sirius. Er steht im fahlen Licht der Mondscheinfische und knöpft sich das Hemd auf. Seine Brust ist weiß und vom Sport wohlgeformt. Grüne Schatten geistern über sein rabenschwarzes Haar. Remus zwingt sich, die Augen von ihm zu nehmen und stattdessen die Wärme- und Frischezauber auf den Aquarien zu überprüfen.

„Wir hatten nichts gemeinsam", sagt er. „Du warst ein angesagter Typ. Ein Mädchenschwarm, ein Quidditch-Held, ein bewunderter Rebell. Ich war ein ziemlich angepasster Streber, Redakteur der Schülerzeitung und Vorsitzender des Schachclubs. Ich fand dich geltungssüchtig und doof. Du warst einfach überhaupt nicht meine Kragenweite."

„Du hast dich blenden lassen. Ich bin nicht doof."

„Ja. Vielleicht."

Sirius öffnet den letzten Knopf und lässt sich das Hemd sachte über die Schultern rutschen. Seine Schultern und Oberarme sind die eines griechischen Jünglings, seine Augen sind dunkel im gedämpften Aquarienlicht.

„Warm hier drin", sagt er sanft.

_Oh, Merlin. Junge, bitte, zieh dich an. Du bist fünfzehn. Fast noch ein Kind. Du solltest nicht diesen Blick haben._

Remus unterdrückt ein Stöhnen.

Das Schicksal sollte einfach nichts Menschenunmögliches von ihm erwarten, bitte schön, und vielen Dank.

„Wir haben mal bisschen rumgemacht, du und ich", sagt Sirius. „Es war toll, aber später wolltest du nicht mehr."

„Wir haben nie rumgemacht", sagt Remus schwach. „Du und ich. Nie."

„Schockiert?"

„Sollte ich das denn sein?"

„Bist du eigentlich schwul?"

„Ich bin schwul, und seit geraumer Zeit ziemlich unterversorgt mit Sex, und deshalb wäre es wirklich besser, du würdest dieses Hemd wieder anziehen!"

„Sonst…?"

„Sonst muss _ich_ bei Severus vor dem Kamin schlafen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern."

„Aber warum willst du das denn? Schlimmeres verhindern, meine ich?"

Remus atmet tief und fährt sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Er muss jetzt seinen Punkt klar machen, oder dieser engelsschöne Jüngling wird ihn um den Finger wickeln.

„Weil du fünfzehn bist", sagt er. „Und ich fünfundzwanzig. Du bist noch nicht mal erwachsen. Ich bin viel zu alt für dich."

„Ich bin sicher, du kannst mir eine Menge beibringen."

Sirius zieht die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und senkt die Augenlider. Remus fragt sich, woher er dieses Repertoire der Verführung hat. Aus den Schlafsälen von Hogwarts wohl kaum. Die Posen machen ihn älter, auf eine ungute Art. Sie wirken nicht gerade gekünstelt, aber doch unecht an einem so jungen Mann. Remus glaubt plötzlich, dass nicht Leidenschaft Sirius' Motor ist, sondern Verzweiflung.

„Ich will dir nichts beibringen", sagt er freundlich, aber bestimmt. „Ich bevorzuge Partner, die über eine gewisse Erfahrung verfügen. Du bist wunderschön anzusehen, und es tut mir Leid, wenn ich deine Gefühle verletze, aber ich lehne dein Angebot ab."

Sirius senkt den Blick auf seine Hemdsärmel, die immer noch seine Handgelenke umschlossen halten. Er zupft daran und spielt mit den Knöpfen und sagt kein Wort.

„Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht", versucht Remus zu beschwichtigen, er ist nicht ganz sicher, ob sich selbst oder den anderen. „Du bist mit dieser unübersichtlichen Situation überfordert, wen wundert's, und klammerst dich jetzt an mich, weil ich dich an jemanden erinnere, mit dem du befreundet bist. Ich würde dich schamlos ausnutzen, wenn ich dich in mein Bett ließe. Glaub mir. Wir finden einen Heimweg für euch, und dann bist du mit einem Jungen in deinem Alter viel besser beraten. Ich war selbst mal fünfzehn. Ich kann es beurteilen."

„Es ist nicht Freundschaft", sagt Sirius. „Es ist Liebe. Ewige Für-Immer-Liebe."

„Es muss nicht gleich Liebe sein, nur weil ihr mal miteinander _rumgemacht_ habt, wie du es nennst."

„Ist es aber. Ich liebe ihn schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Seit ich denken kann."

„Aber du hast ihn doch erst vor ein paar Jahren auf der Schule getroffen…"

„Und? Vorher hatte ich kein Leben."

Remus seufzt. Nach diesem langen, nervenaufreibenden Tag fühlt er sich gelinde überfordert mit diesem radikalen Teenager, der seine frisch entdeckten Gefühle für großes Kino hält. Zumindest scheint er langsam zu begreifen, dass er sich hier für den falschen Remus auszieht.

Was ihn nicht daran hindert, seine Jeans mit aufreizender Langsamkeit über die Hüften zu schieben.

„Ich leihe dir einen Schlafanzug", sagt Remus. „Und ich will, dass du ihn anziehst, verstanden?"

„Okay", sagt Sirius sanft, mit Augen, so blau und tief wie der Andreasgraben.

Remus holt einen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank und drückt ihn Sirius vor die Brust. Während der Junge sich umzieht, befasst Remus sich angelegentlich mit seinen Fischen, prüft ihr Wohlbefinden und befreit einen erschreckten Knallfrosch aus einer Wurzelspalte, die zu eng für das Tier gewesen ist.

„Lass gut sein", sagt er zu der dicken blauen Fadenfisch-Dame, die ihm vertrauensvoll in die Hand schwimmt und mit ihrem aufgeworfenen Mäulchen gegen seine Finger stupst. „Wir müssen auf deine Linie achten, junge Dame. Kein zweites Abendessen für dich."

Er zieht den Arm aus dem Wasser und trocknet sich ab, und die Fischdame sieht ihm enttäuscht hinterher.

„Soll ich dir sagen, warum du nicht glücklich bist?", sagt Sirius hinter ihm.

„Wie bitte?", sagt Remus erstaunt.

„Du hast mich verpasst. Ich bin die große Liebe deines Lebens. Du kannst mit niemandem glücklich werden als mit mir."

„Schön zu hören, dass wenigstens dein Selbstbewusstsein nicht gelitten hat, durch all die Zeitreisen."

„Du weißt, dass es stimmt."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht glücklich bin?"

„Du selbst. Du sagst, du wärest unterversorgt mit Sex, und wenn ich höre, wie du mit deinen Fischen sprichst, dann weiß ich, dass dir jemand fehlt, mit dem du so sprechen kannst. So liebevoll."

„Ich liebe meine Fische! Männer hin oder her. Was ist dagegen zu sagen? Menschen sprechen auch mit ihren Katzen oder Hunden. Hattest du jemals einen Hund?"

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab."

Remus lässt sich auf sein Bett fallen und vergräbt das Gesicht im Kissen. Der Tag war lang, und dieser Junge ist so anstrengend, er zieht ihm die letzte Energie aus den Knochen.

„Wenn es so ist, kann ich auch nichts machen", sagt er. „Meine Teenagerzeit ist vorbei, und mein erster Freund hieß nicht Sirius, sondern Fabian. Ein hübscher Junge, und er hat mich damals ziemlich glücklich gemacht."

„Das sagst du nur, weil dir der Vergleich fehlt."

„Sirius", sagt Remus und nimmt noch einmal seine ganze Geduld zusammen. „Nur weil mein Leben nicht so verlaufen ist, wie du es geplant hattest, heißt das nicht, dass es schlecht war. Es gibt immer mehrere Wege zum Glück."

„Und nur eine wirklich große Liebe."

Remus dreht sich zur Seite, um Sirius anzusehen. Der Junge steht noch immer mitten im Zimmer. Er trägt den geliehenen Schlafanzug, die Hosenbeine sind ein wenig zu lang und fallen ihm über die nackten Füße. Die Mondscheinfische lassen ihr unwirkliches, blasses Licht über ihn strömen. Wenn Remus die Augen schließt und nur noch durch die Wimpern schaut, kann er beinahe große, weiße Engelsflügel im Rücken des Jungen erkennen.

Und obwohl er die ganze Zeit alle Puzzleteile erkannt und im Blick hatte, betrachtet er zum ersten Mal das ganze Bild.

„Du hast es aus Liebe getan", sagt er. „Diese ganze Zeitreise. Für diesen Jungen – Werwolf-Remus. Du hast für ihn die Geschichte verändert. Zumindest in diesem kleinen Ausschnitt."

„Ja", sagt Sirius.

„Wow", sagt Remus und hat plötzlich ein enges Gefühl ums Herz.

„Ist das nicht normal?", sagt Sirius. „Darum geht's doch bei der Liebe, oder nicht? Dass man alles für den anderen tut."

„Vielleicht" sagt Remus und muss plötzlich aufstehen und raus aus diesem Zimmer und in das kalte Neonlicht im Bad eintauchen, weil in ihm eine Sehnsucht aufbricht, die er mit Zähneputzen und Händewaschen zwar nicht bekämpfen, aber zumindest wegleugnen kann.

Die Sehnsucht, fünfzehn zu sein und ein Werwolf, wie auch immer sich das anfühlt, und einen zu haben, einen Engel, der ihm sagt, dass alles gut wird, dass er ihn liebt und für diese Liebe den Lauf der Zeit verändern wird, wenn es denn sein muss.

Er hat sich nie für einen gehalten, der für große Gefühle taugt. Er hat Alltagstauglichkeit auch immer für viel wichtiger erachtet.

Und so ist er fünfundzwanzig, und das ganz große Gefühl ist an ihm vorüber gegangen.

Er stellt die Zahnbürste zurück in den Becher, trocknet sich das Gesicht ab und wagt sich zurück in sein Zimmer. Sirius hat sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und die Wolldecke über sich gezogen. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, und Remus zieht in aller Eile seine Straßenkleider aus und den Schlafanzug an, so lange dieser Zustand anhält.

„Alles okay bei dir?", sagt Sirius, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Ja", sagt Remus und schlüpft unter die Decke. „Ich glaube schon."

„Dann ist's ja gut."

„Gute Nacht, Sternenjunge."

„Gute Nacht, Wassermann."

Mit einem Zauber löscht Remus das Licht. Ein zweiter Zauber leitet in den Aquarien die Abenddämmerung ein. Binnen einer halben Stunde wird es auch unter Wasser Nacht sein, und ein Mondscheinzauber wird einen kühlen Schimmer auf die Unterwasserwelten legen.

Remus stopft sich das Kissen unter den Kopf und beobachtet, wie der Grindylow schwerfällig in sein Nest aus Wassergras klettert. Die Mondscheinfische nebenan ziehen ruhig ihre Bahn. Sirius auf dem Sofa werkelt mit seiner Decke und dreht sich zur Seite.

„Ich glaube, ich war nie so verliebt", sagt Remus leise ins Dämmerlicht. „Nie so verliebt, dass ich für einen anderen den Lauf der Zeit geändert hätte."

„Ich weiß", sagt Sirius. „Aber es ist noch nicht zu spät. Du bist noch nicht so alt."

„Vielen Dank."

Remus hört unterdrücktes Lachen vom Sofa.

„Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass du keine Glatze bekommst, wenn du mal älter bist", sagt er. „Oder einen Bauch. Du siehst immer noch sehr passabel aus."

„Vielen Dank! Du redest gerade so, als wäre ich fünfzig."

„Immerhin hast du schon ein paar weiße Haare. Hab ich vorhin gesehen."

„Die habe ich erst seit heute Abend. Rate mal, warum."

„Keine Ahnung. An uns kann's nicht liegen."

„Schlaf jetzt."

„Okay. Nacht."

„Nacht."

Remus liegt und schaut zu, wie die Abenddämmerung tiefe Schatten in die Unterwasserwälder malt, aber der beruhigende Effekt will sich heute nicht einstellen. Er liegt und spürt in sich den Sechsjährigen, dessen Träume von einem schwarzhaarigen Engel angefüllt sind, und gleichzeitig den Fünfzehnjährigen, der beim Anblick von Sirius Black immer dieses merkwürdige Gefühl des Wiedererkennens empfand – aber dann hatte dieser großspurige, oberflächliche, arrogante Schöne so wenig mit dem Engel aus dem Traum gemeinsam, sobald er den Mund aufmachte, dass Remus die Parallelen nie erkannt hat. Und jetzt liegt er und schaut in die künstliche Aquariendämmerung und fühlt sich wie sechs und wie fünfzehn und verwirrt und ein bisschen einsam, und weiß nicht, was er machen soll mit diesem gestrandeten Engel, der aus dem Himmel gestürzt und auf seinem Sofa gelandet ist.

Er ist nicht sicher, ob er schon geschlafen hat, als das leise Quietschen der Tür sich durch die Dunkelheit schleicht. Zumindest ist schon Nacht in den Aquarien, und die Glasscheiben spiegeln ein gedimmtes Stablicht.

„Sirius?"

„Hmh?"

„Schläfst du schon?"

„Nicht besonders. Was'n los?"

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

Leise Schritte auf dem Parkett, und ein Schatten, der sich hinüber zum Sofa tastet.

„Ich hab' Schiss, Sirius."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich mit dreiundzwanzig sterbe. Und ich will nicht mit dreiundzwanzig sterben. Ich meine, stell dir vor, wir kehren zurück in unsere Zeit, und ich weiß immer, mir bleiben noch acht Jahre. Wie beschissen ist das denn?"

„Sehr."

„Können wir da nicht etwas tun? Um zu verhindern, dass es passiert?"

Sirius' Gestalt gerät ins Stablicht. Er setzt sich auf und gähnt.

„Hat Remus nicht gesagt, das wäre schon passiert, könnte also nicht noch mal…?"

„Das ist Quatsch. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Der andere James bin ich, Sirius! Ich plus acht Jahre! Begreifst du's nicht?"

Sirius sieht aus, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken.

„Okay", sagt er. „Warte. Wir sind in unserer eigenen Zukunft… so als ob… als würden wir ein Buch lesen und hätten ein paar Seiten übersprungen. Und da steht, du wärest gestorben."

„Genau."

„Na gut. Wir haben Moonys Schicksal geändert, wir können auch deines ändern. Wir müssen nur rausfinden, wann und warum du stirbst. Und dann die Umstände ändern, die dazu führen. Schließlich bist du jetzt gewarnt. Vielleicht reicht das schon? Vielleicht verzichtest du einfach darauf, Evans zu heiraten, und alles kommt ganz anders?"

„Machst du Witze? Ehe ich Evans heirate, werde ich schwul. Nichts für ungut, Mann."

„Ich komme drauf zurück, sobald Moony mich ein drittes Mal abblitzen lässt."

„Können wir nicht ernsthaft darüber sprechen?"

„Soll ich dir eines sagen? Ernsthaft?"

„Was?"

„Du bist mein Bruder, Jim. Mein Blutsbruder. Meine zweite Seelenhälfte. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand dich tötet. Verstanden? Ich passe auf dich auf. Jetzt, wo wir's wissen, wird dieser Lichtfuzzi dich niemals kriegen."

„Okay."

James' Zustimmung klingt eher zögernd.

Sirius gähnt erneut und lässt sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Ich hole meine Decke und schlafe auf dem Teppich, ja?", sagt James. „Ich hab' keinen Bock auf das blöde Wohnzimmer."

„Na klar. Mach ruhig. Das heißt, wenn du nicht hier auf dem Sofa ein bisschen mit mir kuscheln willst."

„Danke. Der Teppich sieht bequem aus."

Sirius nickt, seufzt gespielt und klopft sein Kissen zurecht.

„Sirius?"

„Huh?"

„Willst du nicht wissen, welches Leben du führst, hier in der Zukunft?"

„Doch", murmelt Sirius schläfrig. „Keine Sorge. Ist bestimmt'n ganz cooles."


	5. Das zweite Leben

Geneigte Leserschaft,

Ja, es ist wohl aufgefallen: keine Review-Dankeschöns diesmal, und das tut mir auch außerordentlich Leid. Es hat ziemlich direkt zu tun mit einer kaputten Heizung (nicht meine, zum Glück, trotzdem Zeit vernichtend), einem kaputten Auto (meines, leider, Marderschaden) und einem kaputten Hals (auch meiner, leider – eigentlich gibt es ja bei Streptokokken keine Resistenzen, außer bei meinen, und so schlucke ich halt nun das zweite Antibiotikum.) Dazu noch der ganz normale Vorweihnachtswahnsinn… aber zum Glück habe ich noch ein Kapitelchen auf Lager, über das Ihr Euch hoffentlich freut.

Das Rating ist ein bisschen nach oben gesetzt. Zwar keine plastischen Details, aber genug, um die Phantasie spielen zu lassen.

Außerdem ist es Zeit, diese Geschichte nicht nur in der Kategorie „Harry Potter" firmieren zu lassen, sondern auch noch in einer zweiten, übrigens dort der erste Eintrag in deutscher Sprache :o)

So, nun genug der Vorrede.

Disclaimer: Alles aus dem Potter-Universum gehört JKR. Alles aus dem „BTTF"-Universum gehört den dortigen Rechteinhabern.

Und weil der Anleihen noch nicht genug sind: die Eingangsszene ist inspiriert vom wahrscheinlich nettesten Schwulenfilm der Welt, „Latter Days", den ich nur allerwärmstens empfehlen kann. Wohlfühlkino vom Feinsten.

Viel Spaß!

oooOOOooo

**Fünf: Das zweite Leben**

_What a beautiful piece of heartache._

„Mach dich locker", sagt Gabriel und massiert zart den gebräunten Nacken des Besuchers. Es hat ihn all seine Kunstfertigkeit gekostet, den hübschen Blonden von der Tür bis auf das bequeme Sofa im Wintergarten zu bekommen, und auch jetzt scheint der Besucher sich nicht recht entspannen zu können. Er sitzt ganz gerade und umklammert seine Knie, und Gabriel sieht den Adamsapfel des anderen hüpfen, wenn er schluckt. Er scheint nicht gerade ein Profi in solchen Situationen zu sein.

Muss er auch gar nicht. Ein Profi reicht, um dieses Schiff in den Hafen zu steuern.

„Hast du nicht Lust auf ein bisschen Entspannung?", murmelt Gabriel dicht am Ohr des Blonden, dessen Name ihm schon wieder entfallen ist… Chris? Dave? Chuck? Ein Name jedenfalls, der sehr amerikanisch daherkommt, wie dieser ganze sportliche, nach Rasierwasser duftende, blonde College-Typ.

„Ich weiß nicht…" sagt der Blonde verunsichert. „Was… woran hattest du denn gedacht?"

Gabriel grinst breit.

„Ich sauge dir den Motorblock einer BMW R 100 durchs Endrohr raus, wenn das deine Frage beantwortet", sagt er. „Interesse?"

„Du interessierst dich für Autos?", fragt der Blonde mit hörbarem Knacks in der Stimme.

„Motorräder", sagt Gabriel sanft. „Aber erst wieder, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

Er lässt seine Hände nach vorne wandern und schiebt sie unter das T-Shirt des Blonden. Chris – er hat beschlossen, ihn Chris zu nennen – ist rasiert wie alle amerikanischen Jungs. Nicht die winzigste Stoppel hindert den Vormarsch der sensiblen Fingerkuppen.

„Hmmmmmh", macht Gabriel in Chris' Halsbeuge. „Hast du dich extra für mich schön gemacht?"

„Wie man's nimmt", sagt Chris und lässt den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Er schluckt nervös, aber sein Atem geht tiefer, und seine kurzen blonden Wimpern flattern über den Augen.

Gabriel steigt über die Sofalehne und kniet sich rittlings über Chris.

Chris hat hübsche, volle Lippen. Gabriel versucht einen Kuss und stellt schnell fest, dass es bei einem bleiben wird, denn der Typ scheint sich seine Kusstechnik bei einer Betonmischmaschine abgeschaut zu haben. Gabriel kann nur in eigenem Interesse hoffen, dass Chris mit den Fingern geschickter ist als mit der Zunge.

Er beendet den Kuss und schiebt Chris' T-Shirt nach oben. Chris scheint Geschmack an der Sache gefunden zu haben, er atmet jetzt laut und zieht sich eilig das Shirt über den Kopf. In seiner Jeans ist eine Beule, die da gerade noch nicht war. Gabriel leckt sich an Chris' haarloser, braun gebrannter Brust hinunter bis zu seinem Hosenbund, dann geht er vor ihm auf die Knie und packt den Rest dieses hübschen Geschenkes aus, das sich vorhin so unverhofft selbst an seiner Tür abgegeben hat.

Amerika ist ein tolles Land. Gastfreundlich, und voller hübscher Jungs, die alle Chris oder Nick oder Charly heißen, egal, denn sie sehen auch alle gleich aus, zumindest in der Erinnerung. Sie sind blond und treiben Sport und riechen immer nach Duschgel und liegen Gabriel mit seinem europäischen Charme zu Füßen.

Amerika ist wie eine Schachtel Pralinen. Man muss nur zugreifen, und man erwischt immer etwas Leckeres.

God bless America.

Chris ist offenbar nicht nur sportlich, sondern auch bei der Feuerwehr, denn binnen drei Minuten ist er fertig und sinkt erschöpft im Sofa zusammen. Gabriel, überrascht vom plötzlichen Finale, aber geübt genug, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, spuckt in ein Taschentuch aus und spült sich den Mund mit einem Schluck aus einer halbvollen Bierflasche, die vom gestrigen Abend noch neben dem Sofa steht.

„Wow", sagt Chris mit geschlossenen Augen. „Das war Klasse."

„Ich weiß."

Gabriel grinst und setzt die Flasche ab, um die Hände frei zu bekommen. Chris hat bestimmt einen hübschen, trainierten Knackarsch, und es ist doch zu schade, dass er die ganze Zeit nur darauf herumsitzen soll.

Gabriel kniet sich neben Chris aufs Sofa, küsst die warme, sonnengebräunte Haut des anderen und schiebt ihn sachte, bis er sich brav auf den Bauch legt.

Hallelujah. Was für ein Hintern.

Wunderbar, wenn ein Tag schon so anfängt.

Gabriel findet sich selbst beneidenswert für diese Gabe, so einfach den Kopf abschalten zu können. Kann ja sein, dass Küssen schön wäre, Zärtlichkeit, etwas wie Vertrauen, etwas wie Gefühl, kann ja sein, dass dieses Leben sich manchmal ein wenig leer anfühlt, aber wenn die Leere kommt, kann man immer noch den Kopf abschalten und einen hübschen Hintern genießen.

Was soll man sich den Tag versauen.

Immerhin ist Chris keiner, der nach erfolgtem Koitus die Hosen hochreißt und es plötzlich ganz eilig hat. Er bleibt auf dem Sofa und streicht durch Gabriels Haar, bis dieser wieder zu Atem gekommen ist.

„Das war gut", sagt Gabriel zufrieden. „Wirklich gut."

„Ja", sagt Chris. „Aber sag mal, machst du das mit allen, die sich hier das Zimmer ansehen?"

„Was denn für ein Zimmer?"

Chris hebt den Kopf.

„Das Zimmer aus der Anzeige", sagt er. „Neunzehn Quadratmeter, eigenes Bad und Gemeinschaftsküche. Hausnummer sechsundfünfzig. Warum lachst du?"

„Hier gibt's kein freies Zimmer. Und meine Anzeige hatte einen etwas anderen Text."

„Nämlich?"

„Schöner Mann sucht hübsche Jungs für Spaß ohne Verpflichtung, oder so ähnlich."

„Oh. Entschuldigen Sie, da habe ich mich wohl in der Tür geirrt."

Sie sehen sich an, und Chris stimmt in Gabriels Gelächter ein.

„Zumindest liest du Schwulenblätter", sagt Gabriel, immer noch sehr erheitert. „Also warst du nicht völlig falsch hier. Sechsundfünfzig ist oben am Berg, übrigens. Drei nette Jungs, und sie haben tatsächlich noch ein Zimmer frei."

„Und warten seit einer halben Stunde auf mich."

„Sag ihnen einfach, du hättest mich zuerst getroffen. Das ist Erklärung genug."

„Und sie wollen wirklich nur ein Zimmer vermieten?"

„So weit ich weiß, ja."

Chris steht auf und angelt nach seinen Klamotten.

„Na, dann will ich mal."

Gabriel streckt sich und gähnt. Die Sonne scheint durchs Fenster. Kurz vor Weihnachten, und es wird wieder ein heißer Tag werden. Dann geht in der Küche das Radio an, was ihm verrät, das Julie mittlerweile auch aufgestanden ist.

Im Sitzen schlängelt Gabriel sich in seine Shorts und sieht zu, wie Chris sich anzieht. Das perfekt gebügelte Kurzarmhemd hat nun ein paar Falten, und auch Chris' schicker Seitenscheitel ist Geschichte. Gabriel überlegt, ob der Junge es wert ist, seine Telefonnummer zu bekommen, kann sich aber nicht entscheiden.

„Schau mal rein, wenn du tatsächlich oben einziehst", sagt er schließlich. Das ist unverbindlich genug. Chris nickt und lächelt wieder so schüchtern wie am Anfang.

An der Tür weiß Chris offenbar nicht, wie er sich verabschieden soll. Er streckt die Hand aus, zieht sie wieder ein, und macht schließlich einen zögernden Schritt auf Gabriel zu.

„Mach's gut, und viel Glück mit dem Zimmer", sagt Gabriel, der jetzt Lust auf Kaffee und Toast hat. Er nimmt Chris bei den Schultern, haucht ihm ein Küsschen auf jede Wange und schiebt ihn sachte zur Tür hinaus.

„Bye."

Chris dreht sich auf der Treppe noch mal um und hebt die Hand.

„Bye." Ein letztes Lächeln, dann schließt Gabriel endlich die Tür.

„Wer war das?"

Julie steht in der Küchentür, die Hände um eine Tasse Kaffee gefaltet. Sie trägt einen winzigen Slip und ein unförmiges, weißes T-Shirt. Ihre Locken, Erbe ihres afroamerikanischen Vaters, stehen ihr um den Kopf wie eine Wolke.

„Das? Äh… keine Ahnung. Chris, glaube ich. Er hatte sich in der Tür geirrt."

„Du hast ihm einen geblasen!"

„Hast du etwa zugeschaut? Böses Mädchen."

„Ich hab mir nur die Zeitung aus dem Wohnzimmer geholt. Und wenn du mal wieder einen völlig Unbekannten aufreißt, dann nimm ihn doch bitte mit in dein Zimmer und mach die Tür zu, okay?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht aufgerissen. Er ist mir vor die Füße gefallen. Im übertragenen Sinn."

„Hattet ihr wenigstens safen Sex?"

„Aber sicher, Schätzchen. Mehrheitlich."

Julie wirft ihm einen sehr kritischen Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder in die Küche zu ihrer Zeitung verzieht. Gabriel folgt ihr und gießt sich Kaffee ein. Der Kaffee ist heiß und bitter genug, um ihm den Geschmack von schalem Bier und unfreiwilligem Frühstück von der Zunge zu waschen.

„Wie lange soll das eigentlich noch so weiter gehen mit dir?", fragt Julie und blättert raschelnd um.

„Hm?", sagt Gabriel. „Was? Wo is'n der Zucker?"

„Du brauchst einen Freund", sagt Julie. „Das ständige Fremdvögeln tut dir nicht gut auf die Dauer. Wann warst du eigentlich zuletzt verliebt?"

„Ich verliebe mich nicht, Julie. Ich habe da keinen Bock drauf."

„Lüg doch nicht. Du checkst doch bei jedem ab, ob er nicht dein Mr. Right sein könnte."

„Mr. Right. Was für ein schwachsinniger Ausdruck. Sagt in England kein Mensch. Mr. Right. Mr. Left. Mr. Top. Mr. Bottom…"

„Gab!"

„Du weißt, was mir passiert ist, Julie. Du weißt, woher's kommt."

„Du warst verliebt, und er war hetero, und später ist er gestorben. Das ist furchtbar traurig, aber wie lange ist es her? Drei, vier Jahre?"

„Ist doch egal. Und komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit dem Quatsch von der Zeit, die irgendetwas heilt."

Julie seufzt.

„Ich mein's doch nur gut. Weißt du, tief in deiner Seele bist du ein ganz treuer Mensch. Ein echtes Goldstück. Es wird einfach mal Zeit, dass ein netter Kerl, der es verdient hat, in den Genuss dieser Vorzüge kommt."

„Und was ist mit all den anderen hübschen Jungs, die dann auf meine _Vorzüge_ verzichten müssen?"

„Die werden darüber hinweg kommen."

„Das sagst du so einfach."

Ein dumpfer Knall schluckt Julies Erwiderung. Die Fenster scheppern, und ein Apfel rollt vom Tisch und schlägt mit einem hohlen, gewissermaßen saftigen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf.

„Ach du Scheiße", sagt Gabriel, stellt die Tasse ab und stürzt davon.

Raus aus dem Haus, die Treppen hinunter, dann kurzerhand mit großem Satz über die Blumenrabatte und hinauf zum Eingang des Nachbarhauses.

Es steht noch, das ist die gute Nachricht, und die Explosion hat nicht mal die Fenster rausgedrückt.

Gabriel pflanzt den Daumen auf die Klingen und schlägt gleichzeitig mit der flachen Hand gegen die grün gestrichene Tür.

„Doc? Doc?!"

Keine Antwort.

„Doc, geht's Ihnen gut?"

Gabriel versucht, durch die Fenster zu spähen, aber der Sichtschutz aus Zeitungen des Jahres Neunzehnhunderteinundneunzig versieht seine Aufgabe lückenlos.

„Doc?! Ich komme jetzt rein, okay?"

Gabriel packt die Zimmerpalme und hebt sie mitsamt dem Wurzelstock aus der römischen Amphore, in die sie gepflanzt ist. Darunter liegt der Schlüssel. Er hat ihn gerade im Schloss, als die Tür von innen aufgerissen wird.

„Großer Gott!"

„Doc? Doc, ich bin's! Ich habe die Explosion gehört. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Wie sehe ich aus? Sag schon, wie sehe ich aus?"

Gabriel macht einen Schritt zurück und mustert seinen Nachbarn und Freund. Das schneeweiße Haar steht ihm in einer Wolke vom Kopf ab, als hätte er sich mal wieder selbst unter Strom gesetzt. Sein Hawaiihemd trägt Schmorspuren, und offensichtlich hat er sich die Augenbrauen abgesengt, aber sonst sieht Dr. Emmet Brown aus wie sein altes, exaltiertes Selbst.

„Wie immer", sagt Gabriel wahrheitsgemäß. „Bisschen angekokelt vielleicht. Was haben Sie denn gemacht?"

„Wie immer? Ich sehe aus wie immer?!"

Doc Browns Hand schnellt vor, packt Gabriel am Arm und zerrt ihn ins dämmerige Innere des Hauses.

„Ich sehe aus wie immer! Großer Gott, Sirius, weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Nein, und nennen Sie mich nicht so!"

„Das bedeutet", Doc Brown macht eine ausholende Geste, die er mit einem Klatschen auf seiner Stirn enden lässt, „es hat nicht funktioniert!"

„Was hat nicht funktioniert?"

„Ich sehe nicht aus wie Albert Einstein?"

„Strecken Sie mal die Zunge raus. Na ja… also… die Haare vielleicht, aber… nein. Eigentlich nicht. Kein bisschen."

Doc Brown rauft sich die Haare und verleiht seiner Einstein-Frisur damit den letzten Schliff.

„Drei Monate Arbeit umsonst!"

„Warum wollen Sie denn aussehen wie Einstein?"

„Es geht doch nicht um Einstein, Sirius!"

„Nennen Sie mich nicht so!"

„Es geht um das hier."

Mit zwei langen Schritten ist Doc Brown neben etwas, das aussieht wie eine Mischung aus Ritterrüstung und mittelalterlichem Folterinstrument. Dünne Rauchfäden steigen aus verschiedenen Öffnungen, und offenbar ist das Gerät der Verursacher des brenzligen Geruches, der den Raum füllt. Eine Frisierhaube ist darin verbaut, ein Bürostuhl, ein verschmorter Gartenschlauch, ein Bilderrahmen, in dem ein Bild von Albert Einstein schief hängt, und eine Unzahl elektronischer Geräte, die unablässig blinken.

„Der GG 3000", sagt Doc Brown und zeigt auf das Ungetüm. „Ein Gestalt-Generator. Der nicht funktioniert. Er funktioniert – oder funktioniert nicht – auf der Basis gebündelter Photonen. Diese fließen durch das Bild hier oben, werden im Amplifier verstärkt und schaffen dann eine stabile holographische Abbildung auf der Basis des elektrischen Hautwiderstandes. Oder schaffen nicht. Wo zum Teufel ist der Fehler?"

„Wahrscheinlich liegt der Fehler darin, dass niemand ernsthaft aussehen will wie Albert Einstein", vermutet Gabriel.

„Nein!" Doc Brown wedelt wild mit den Armen. „Es muss eine Blockade im Photonenfluss vorliegen."

„Wenn Sie meinen. Hauptsache ist doch, Ihnen geht's gut. Hallo, Heisenberg."

Der mittelgroße Hund, zu dessen Entstehung mindestens zwölf Hunderassen ihr Bestes beigetragen haben, schnüffelt begeistert an Gabriels Hand. Gabriel kniet sich zu ihm und krault ihn hinter den Ohren, während Doc Brown grübelnd seine neueste funktionsuntüchtige Erfindung umrundet.

„Wozu ist er eigentlich gut, Ihr Gestalt-Generator?", erkundigt Gabriel sich. „Wollen Sie damit tatsächlich Ihr Äußeres verändern?"

„Nicht nur meines", sagt Doc Brown düster. „Auch deines, zum Beispiel, wenn die Schergen des Lichtlords den Weg über den großen Teich gefunden haben. Dieser Haufen Schrott, mein Freund, war der Versuch, Polyjuice überflüssig zu machen!"

„Aber warum? Polyjuice funktioniert doch prima."

„Mit dieser Einstellung würden wir noch auf den Bäumen sitzen, denn das hat ja auch jahrhundertelang prima funktioniert. Nein!. Leben ist nur mit Fortschritt möglich, und Fortschritt braucht keine Magie!"

„Ich weiß, Doc. Ich weiß."

„Magie spaltet die Gesellschaft, schafft Täter und Opfer. Nur die Wissenschaft ist von Grund auf demokratisch!"

„Ich weiß!"

Doc Brown hält inne und lässt die Arme sinken.

„Ja", sagt er. „Natürlich. Niemand hat so unter der Tyrannei der Magier zu leiden wie du."

„Ich leide nicht, Doc. Mir geht's prima. Ich weiß das alles, weil Sie es mir schon hundertmal erklärt haben."

„Die Wissenschaft ist der Magie haushoch überlegen! Wenn du dein Äußeres mittels eines GG 3000 änderst, wird kein Enthüllungszauber, kein Antidot, nicht einmal der Zahn der Zeit dein ursprüngliches Äußeres zu erkennen geben! Das Ergebnis ist sicher und wartungsfrei."

„Sie meinen, es ist endgültig?"

„Endgültig, aber nicht irreversibel. Mittels des GG 3000 kann jeder natürlich wieder seine Ausgangsgestalt annehmen."

„Wenn er mal funktioniert."

„Genau. Was nur eine Frage der Zeit ist."

„Ich bin trotzdem mit meinem eigenen Äußeren ganz zufrieden, Doc."

„Du", Doc Brown reißt die Augen auf und zeigt mit spitzem Finger auf Gabriel, „musst dich in Acht nehmen, Sirius."

„Wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen…"

„Hast du heute schon Zeitung gelesen?"

„Nein, warum?"

Doc Brown reißt eine zerknüllte Zeitung vom Tisch und hält sie Gabriel ins Gesicht. Gabriel zuckt zurück, nimmt die Zeitung entgegen und streicht sie glatt. Es ist der Daily Prophet von gestern.

„Warum lesen Sie das Schundblatt überhaupt noch?", fragt Gabriel stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich observiere den Feind", sagt Doc Brown und zeigt auf ein Foto, das die halbe Titelseite einnimmt. Ein blonder Mann hat sich dort in der Pose des Sonnenkönigs ablichten lassen, umgeben von seinen Bewunderern. Er trägt einen weißen Anzug, der auf geschmackvolle Art altmodisch ist, ein bodenlanges Cape aus weißem Pelz, das sich malerisch um seine Füße bauscht, und spielt mit einem Spazierstock, dessen silberner Knauf in Form eines Schlangenkopfes gearbeitet ist.

„Der Lichtlord erweist seinen treuen Anhängern die Gnade einer Audienz", liest Gabriel die Schlagzeile, „und stellt der Zaubererwelt sein neues Programm zur Vernichtung der Feinde der öffentlichen Ordnung vor. Lesen Sie weiter auf Seite drei…"

Gabriel blättert.

„Es war ein prachtvoller Empfang, den der Lichtlord für ausgewählte treue Gefolgsleute gestern in den Räumlichkeiten des Ministeriums geben ließ, ganz getreu dem Motto Wer mir nachfolgt, dem soll es an nichts fehlen. Gah, wie eklig. Warum lässt er sich nicht gleich heilig sprechen?"

„Lies weiter", drängt Doc Brown.

„Trotz der allumfassenden Güte des Lichtlords gibt es immer noch einige dunkle Kreaturen, schwarze Schafe und Unbelehrbare, die die Segnungen des neuen Zeitalters ablehnen. Diese würden künftig mit aller Härte gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht, betonte Barty Crouch, Sprecher des Ministeriums. Man verfüge mittlerweile über Informationen, um die letzten Widerständler aus ihren Löchern zu treiben, so seine Worte."

„Schwarze Schafe", sagt Doc Brown. „Damit bist du gemeint. Dein Kopf fehlt noch über seinem Kamin, da kannst du sicher sein."

„Machen Sie sich locker", sagt Gabriel. „Die finden mich hier nie. Meine Tarnung ist perfekt. Muss ich mir den Quatsch hier bis zum Ende antun?" Er zeigt auf die Zeitung.

„Nicht zwingend", sagt Doc Brown. „Der Rest dreht sich um die _besonderen Bedürfnisse_ von Schlammblütern, Squibs und anderen Randgestalten, und wie man die mittels einer neuen Gesetzgebung berücksichtigen will. Ich glaube, man hätte gerne, dass sie alle auf einem Haufen wohnen, damit sie sich von den zauberkundigen Reinblütern nicht mehr so bedroht fühlen, die Armen. Und ich glaube, man will einen hohen Zaun um sie herum errichten. Aus reiner Nächstenliebe, versteht sich."

„Das ist wirklich nicht zu fassen", sagt Gabriel kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich von dort weg bin."

„Ich glaube, du bist näher dran, als du zugeben willst", sagt Doc Brown.

„Quatsch", sagt Gabriel. „Ich hatte einen Neustart. Ich bin jetzt ein anderer, und wenn Sie endlich aufhören würden, diesen alten Namen zu verwenden…"

Doc Brown nimmt Gabriel die Zeitung aus den Händen, schlägt erneut die Titelseite auf und zeigt auf das Sonnenkönig-Foto."

„Hier", sagt er. „Letzte Reihe, ganz links."

Gabriel betrachtet die Reihen der Zauberer, die sich um den Lichtlord scharen. Alle versuchen, möglichst gut ins Bild zu kommen, stellen sich auf die Zehenspitzen oder recken den Kopf zwischen den Vorderleuten hindurch, nur ganz hinten scheint einer zu stehen, der wenig Wert auf öffentliche Kenntnisnahme legt. Er ist groß und dünn, trägt schwarze Muggelkleidung und lässt sein halblanges schwarzes Haar ins Gesicht fallen, aber Gabriel erkennt ihn trotzdem. Keine Frisur der Welt könnte diese Nase verbergen.

„Das Schwein", flüstert er. „Dieser Hurensohn!"

„Er ist ein Schlammblut, so weit ich weiß", sagt Doc Brown. „Vermutlich versucht er, sich rechtzeitig aus der Schusslinie zu befördern."

„Er war im Widerstand! Er hat eine Menge Informationen! Er kann einen Haufen Leute in Teufels Küche bringen!"

„Unter anderem dich?"

Gabriel starrt auf das Foto und schluckt bittere Galle.

„Ich glaube nicht. Er weiß, dass ich mich in die USA abgesetzt habe, damals, als der Widerstand zusammenbrach. Aber er weiß nicht, wohin. Ich meine, die USA sind riesig. Niemand wird mich hier finden."

„Du hast nicht gezaubert, seit du hier bist?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin markiert. Wenn ich zaubere, kann ich auch gleich eine Postkarte mit meiner Adresse drauf ans Ministerium schicken."

„Hast du deinen Stab noch?"

„Den habe ich über dem Atlantik in der Bordtoilette verschwinden lassen."

„Gut."

Doc Brown atmet sichtlich auf.

„So lange es nur drei Menschen gibt, die wissen, wer du wirklich bist, ist die Gefahr nicht unüberschaubar", sagt er.

„Zwei", korrigiert Gabriel. „Moody und Sie."

„Drei", sagt Dr. Brown. „Alastor, ich und du selbst. Du darfst dich selbst nicht vergessen, mein Freund."

„Ach, Doc. Könnten wir uns in diesem Punkt endlich mal einig werden? Sirius ist Geschichte."

„In diesem Punkt werden wir uns niemals einig, Sirius. Du kennst meine Einstellung."

Gabriel seufzt.

„Ich muss wieder rüber, Doc. Ich will noch ein bisschen trainieren, bevor ich zur Arbeit gehe. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Das kommt darauf an, wann."

Doc macht eine ausholende Geste, die alle grob geschätzt drei Dutzend Uhren in dem dämmerigen Wohnraum umfasst. Unglücklicher Weise zeigen nicht zwei davon die gleiche Zeit an.

„Jetzt, Doc. Wie spät ist es jetzt?"

„Ach so."

Sichtlich enttäuscht über den profanen Sinn der Frage sieht Doc Brown auf seine beiden Armbanduhren.

„Kurz vor Zwölf, in diesem Zeitkontinuum."

„Was! Schon! Doc, ich muss los! Ich kann nicht schon wieder zu spät zur Arbeit kommen."

„Dann los, mein Freund."

„Wiedersehen, bis die Tage. Und zünden Sie sich nicht selbst an!"

„Nichts läge mir ferner!", ruft Doc Brown ihm noch nach, aber da ist Gabriel schon wieder mitten im Sprung über die Blumenrabatte.


	6. Jäger und Gejagte

Geneigte Leserschaft,

bevor die Verwirrung überhand nimmt, schnell ein neues Update. Mein geschriebener „Vorrat" geht langsam zu Ende, demnächst werde ich im gleichen Tempo hochladen, wie ich schreibe, aber ein weiteres Kapitel kriegen wir noch hin in diesem alten Jahr.

Eine Erklärung vorneweg genommen, die Doc Brown später geben wird: Jeder Eingriff in die Zeitlinie hat unabsehbare Folgen. Man will nur eine Kleinigkeit verändern, aber dann reicht manchmal schon die pure Anwesenheit des Zeitreisenden, um eine Folge von Ereignissen in Gang zu setzen, die niemand so geplant hat, und am Schluss darf man froh sein, wenn man nicht in der peinlichen Lage ist, seine eigenen Eltern verkuppeln zu müssen, damit man überhaupt geboren wird.

Wie, verwirrend? Na ja, ich habe nie behauptet, Doc Brown könnte gut erklären… wartet, bis Remus es Euch erklärt :o)

Für alle, die Doc Brown nicht erkannt haben: Geht und seht „Zurück in die Zukunft.". Diese drei Filme (vor allem der erste) ersetzen drei Semester Temporalmagie.

Den Lichtlord widme ich der hinreißenden Slytherene. Meine Liebe, ich habe ihn nur für Dich erfunden :o)

Und nun, los geht's.

oooOOOooo

Sechs: Jäger und Gejagte

_How do we sleep when our beds are bur__ning?_

„Und jetzt?"

Sirius hat seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken und setzt den Becher vernehmlich auf dem Küchentisch ab. James steht am Fenster und schaut in den grauen Hinterhof, über dem sich ein grauer Himmel spannt. Er selbst fühlt sich schon ganz grau. Die Vorstellung, dass er in acht Jahren sterben soll, zieht ihn echt runter. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigt, dass sein bester Freund das Ausmaß der Tragödie noch nicht erfasst hat.

„Was, und jetzt?", sagt James unmotiviert.

„Was wollen wir unternehmen?", verdeutlicht Sirius sein Ansinnen.

„Na, nichts", sagt James. „Du hast den Boss gehört. Bleibt hier, tretet mit niemandem in Kontakt, geht weder ans Floo noch ans Telefon und klopft um Merlins Willen nicht an die Scheiben."

„Das einzige, was ich davon befolgen werde, ist, nicht an die Scheiben zu klopfen", sagt Sirius. „Davon erschrecken die nämlich, die armen kleinen Fische. Wird mir aber nicht schwer fallen, denn ich werde gar nicht hier sein."

„Aber Remus…"

„Lass ihn reden. Er glaubt doch selbst nicht dran, dass wir tun, was er sagt."

„Ich fand, er sah ziemlich überzeugt aus. Wie ein Erwachsener. Der uns den Arsch aufreißt, wenn wir Blödsinn machen."

„Alles nur Fassade", sagt Sirius achselzuckend. „Tief in seinem Herzen ist er doch nur unser kleiner Moony, und wann haben wir schon mal auf ihn gehört."

„Was willst du denn da draußen?", fragt James, immer noch wenig begeistert.

„Na, mich umsehen", sagt Sirius. „Das ist die Zukunft, Mann. Ich will wissen, was für Besen sie entwickelt haben. Und ob überhaupt noch jemand zu Fuß geht. Und ich will wissen, wie die Cannons sich gemacht haben. Überhaupt will ich einen ganzen Haufen Sportergebnisse wissen. Wenn wir zurück in der Vergangenheit sind, können wir damit ohne Ende Geld gewinnen."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich bald sterben werde? Und du denkst an Sportergebnisse?!"

„Mach dich locker, Mann. Immerhin weißt du, dass du weder heute noch morgen sterben wirst. Ich habe dir versprochen, wir kümmern uns um das Problem. Können wir vorher nicht noch ein bisschen Spaß haben?"

James seufzt. Er wünscht sich, Remus hätte es heute Morgen nicht so eilig gehabt, in seine Uni zu kommen. Er hätte gerne mit ihm über seine Ängste gesprochen. Auch wenn er diese erwachsene Version von Moony kaum kennt, steckt doch bestimmt der nachdenkliche, geduldige Junge in ihm, den James zu seinen Freunden zählt. Mit Sirius, der mal wieder sein Gehirn ausgeschaltet hat, ist er in so einer Situation aufgeschmissen.

Eigentlich beneidenswert. Welt ist unbequem, zack, Gehirn schaltet auf Spaßmodus.

„Was, wenn uns jemand erkennt?", fragt er zögernd, aber er weiß schon, wo es enden wird.

„Niemand erkennt uns. Wir sollten fünfundzwanzig sein. Wir sind fünfzehn. Eine bessere Tarnung gibt's nicht."

Sirius nimmt die Füße vom Frühstückstisch und windet sich zwischen Tisch und Eckbank heraus.

„Also gut", seufzt James. „Sehen wir uns ein bisschen um. Kann ja nicht schaden."

„Cool", sagt Sirius und grinst. „Das Floo ist im Wohnzimmer."

„Sollten wir nicht lieber die U-Bahn nehmen?"

„Und wohin? Ich meine, hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wo wir hier sind, oder wie wir von hier nach Zauberlondon kommen?"

„Hm. Nö."

Tatsächlich erinnert sich James nur an verwirrendes, endloses U-Bahn-Fahren am Vorabend, und die richtige Adresse nach Stunden gefunden zu haben, war eher ein Zufallstreffer.

„Hast Recht. Ich hab' auch keinen Bock auf U-Bahn. Lass uns flooen."

oooOOOooo

Der Tropfende Kessel sieht noch genauso aus wie vor zehn Jahren. Kaum Tageslicht gelangt durch die dicken, gelben Fensterscheiben, und unter der gewölbten Decke ballt sich der Rauch aus unzähligen Stummel- und Wasserpfeifen. Die Tische stehen eng, ihre vernarbten Oberflächen sind verziert durch klebrig angetrocknete Ringe, die Gläser und Krüge dort hinterlassen haben. Jetzt, am Vormittag, geht das Geschäft eher gemächlich. Die Jungs treten aus dem Floo und sehen sich um. Eine bucklige Hexe, die einen kleinen Drachen auf ihrer Schulter aus einer Schüssel füttert, blinzelt sie an.

„Nichts Alkoholisches für euch, Jungs!", trompetet Tom, der Barkeeper, der auch aussieht wie immer. Vermutlich hat der Rauch seiner Gäste ihn konserviert. „Versucht es gar nicht erst!"

„Wow", murmelt James. „Ganz schön strenge Sitten hier. Ich meine, wir haben nicht mal gefragt."

„Vielen Dank", sagt Sirius laut. „Wir haben schon gefrühstückt."

„Was man so Frühstück nennt", seufzt James. „Vollkorntoast und Soja-Aufstrich. Gah."

„Vergiss nicht den leckeren Scheibenkäse."

„Urgs. Erinnere mich nicht daran. Mit den knusprigen, vertrockneten braunen Ecken."

„Kein Wunder, dass Moony immer noch so dünn ist."

Sie sehen sich an.

„Tom?", sagt Sirius laut. „Können wir Würstchen haben? Und Spiegelei?"

„Und Schinken", ergänzt James. „Und gebackene Bohnen!"

„Und Toast mit Erdnussbutter!"

„Und Kaffee!"

„Ihr habt ja viel vor", sagt Tom und grinst. „Setzt euch. Kommt sofort."

Die Hexe nickt und lächelt zahnlos, während der Drache auf ihrer Schulter einen sich windenden Wurm verschlingt.

„Als erstes will ich sehen, ob es _Quidditch Supplies_ noch gibt", sagt James, während sie sich einen der nicht ganz so klebrigen Tische aussuchen. „Und was sie so führen. Glaubst du, es gibt Besen, die schneller sind als, sagen wir, neunzig Meilen die Stunde?"

„Finden wir's raus", sagt Sirius und kippt sich seine supercoole Sonnenbrille von der Stirn auf die Nase.

„Siehst du überhaupt noch etwas?", erkundigt sich James.

„Pah", sagt Sirius. „Es ist nie zu dunkel, um cool zu sein."

Sie setzen sich. Sirius zündet sich eine Zigarette an und erschrickt mächtig, als Tom sie ihm von der Bar aus per Zauber wieder löscht.

„Personen unter zwanzig dürfen in der Öffentlichkeit nicht rauchen", sagt er. „Von welchem Stern kommst du, dass du das nicht weißt?"

„Man kann's ja mal versuchen, nicht wahr?" sagt Sirius schnell.

„Nicht hier", sagt Tom. „Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder die Gewerbeaufsicht auf den Hals zu bekommen."

Sirius und James tauschen einen Blick. Zumindest glaubt James, dass sie das tun, denn hinter der Sonnebrille ist nichts zu erkennen.

„Klamotten", sagt Sirius. „Ich will mal sehen, was man so trägt, in der Zukunft. Vielleicht bringe ich etwas davon mit in unsere Zeit und begründe einen Trend? Stell dir mal vor, es gibt heute etwas, das total angesagt ist, und das ist es nur, weil ich es vor zehn Jahren in Mode gebracht habe!"

„Huh?", sagt James.

„Und ich will wissen, was sie für Autos fahren. Futuristische Schlitten, bestimmt."

„Gar keine, bestimmt. Zehn Jahre reichen nicht, um die Zauberwelt aufs Auto zu bringen. Warum auch, wenn man apparieren kann?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich den ganzen Tag hier bleiben will? Diagon Alley war noch nie gut für mehr als ein, zwei Stunden."

„Jetzt warte doch erst mal ab. Du hast doch noch gar nichts gesehen."

Das Frühstück kommt, dampfend heiß auf großen Tellern. James fühlt sich, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts gegessen.

Er hat sich gerade durch die Bohnen bis auf den Grund des Tellers vorgearbeitet, als die grünen Flammen des Floo in den Raum schlagen. Heraus springen, offenbar alarmiert und in aller Eile, uniformierte Männer. Sie tragen knielange, braune Roben, Stiefel und am Oberarm ein Abzeichen: ein goldenes Dreieck, umgeben von einem Kranz aus Lichtstrahlen. Tom hinter der Bar erschrickt sichtlich.

„Sichert die Ausgänge", bellt einer der Männer. „Hinten auch. Tom! Hattest du Floo-Aktivität in den letzten paar Minuten?"

„Nur die beiden Jungs", sagt Tom blass und deutet auf dem Tisch, an dem James und Sirius in der Bewegung erstarrt sind.

„Sonst niemand?", hakt der Uniformierte nach einem flüchtigen Blick in die angegebene Richtung nach.

„Nein", beteuert Tom. „Wieso? Was ist denn los?"

„Wir hatten einen Systemalarm", sagt der Uniformierte finster. „Das Netz hat die Signatur eines Terroristen aufgefangen, den wir schon lange suchen. Dachten eigentlich, er hätte sich ins Ausland abgesetzt. Sirius Black, schon mal gehört? Vaterlandsverräter und Volksverhetzer."

Sirius, der sich gerade die Sonnebrille hat hochschieben wollen, lässt sie wieder auf die Nase kippen.

„Ach du Sch…önen guten Morgen", sagt James zu dem Uniformierten, der zu ihnen an den Tisch getreten ist.

„Name", herrscht der Uniformierte ihn an.

„John Miller", sagt James. „Und das ist mein Cousin. Maurice… Maurice Noir. Aus Frankreich. Zu Besuch."

„Bonjour", sagt Sirius sanft. „Ca va?"

„Warum bist du nicht in der Schule? Schwänzen, heh?"

James zieht den Kopf ein und tut zerknirscht.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr… äh… Auror. Ich… wir sehen uns so selten, und er reist morgen schon wieder ab. Ich bin sonst kein Schulschwänzer, ehrlich nicht. Sagen Sie's bitte nicht meinen Eltern."

„Was ist los?"

Ein zweiter Uniformierter tritt an den Tisch.

„Schulschwänzer", sagt der erste.

„Lass die", sagt der zweite. „Bagatellen. Dafür haben wir nun wirklich keine Zeit."

„Ich lasse dich noch einmal davon kommen", sagt der Uniformierte zu James. „Aber ich merke mir dein Gesicht. Wenn ich dich noch einmal zur Unterrichtszeit irgendwo draußen treffe, bist du reif."

„Ja", sagt James und heuchelt Dankbarkeit. „Vielen Dank, Herr Auror. Das ist zu freundlich. Es kommt auch nicht wieder vor."

Die Uniformierten, die offenbar die Nebenräume des Tropfenden Kessels durchsucht haben, treffen sich an der Bar.

„Nichts", sagt einer.

„War nicht anders zu erwarten", sagt ein zweiter. „Oder glaubt ihr wirklich, er wäre so blöd, ein Floo zu benutzen, wenn er sich in London aufhält?"

Sirius rutscht tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Mit den Zähnen bearbeitet er seine Unterlippe.

„Aber warum dann der Alarm?"

„Fehlfunktion", sagt der andere achselzuckend.

„Durchsucht trotzdem das Obergeschoss", befiehlt einer, der offenbar der Anführer ist. „Ich fordere einen zweiten Trupp an, der die Straße kontrollieren soll."

„Hier ist niemand durchgekommen", sagt Tom verzweifelt. „Glauben Sie mir. Was hätte ich für ein Interesse daran, einen Terroristen zu schützen?"

„Wir wissen, dass Sie immer ein loyaler Bürger waren", sagt der Anführer beschwichtigend. „Aber wir haben unsere Vorschriften. Und aktuell haben wir einen Code-Rot-Alarm."

„Gehen wir", murmelt James, gräbt ein paar Münzen aus seiner Tasche und legt sie neben seinen Teller. „Bevor die hier abriegeln oder etwas."

Sirius nickt blass. Leise stehen sie auf und versuchen, mit dem Mobiliar zu verschmelzen, während sie sich zur Tür schleichen.

„Rätselhaft", sagt ein Uniformierter. „Na, mal sehen, ob die in der Zentrale beim Verhör etwas erfahren."

„Seht zu, dass ihr in die Schule kommt!", ruft ein anderer den Jungs noch hinterher. James nickt und winkt über die Schulter, dann sind sie draußen im Hinterhof.

Die Ziegelstein-Kombination hat sich nicht geändert. James tippt die Mauer an, und gehorsam öffnet sie sich zur Diagon Alley.

James atmet erst auf, als sie sich hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hat.

„Bestimmt ein ganz cooles Leben, ja?", faucht er. „Dass ich nicht lache!"

„Was hab ich gemacht?", sagt Sirius fassungslos. „Bin ich ein Terrorist oder was? Hab ich den Fahrenden Ritter in die Luft gejagt?"

„Hoffentlich nicht", sagt James. „Er ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit, zurück in Remus' Wohnung zu gelangen. Floo ist ja wohl tabu."

„Aber sollten wir das denn? Bringen wir ihn dann nicht in Gefahr?"

„Hast du eine andere Idee?"

Sirius und James starren sich ratlos an.

„Deine Eltern?", schlägt Sirius schließlich zögernd vor.

„Vergiss es", sagt James. „Für meine Eltern bin ich offiziell tot, schon vergessen? Was glaubst du, wie die sich fühlen, wenn ich da plötzlich auftauche? Fünfzehnjährig? Außerdem ist etwas dran an dem, was Remus gesagt hat. Wir sollten mit so wenigen Leuten wie möglich Kontakt aufnehmen. Jeder Kontakt verändert die Zeitlinie."

„Aber wir brauchen Kontakt! Jemand muss uns helfen, wieder zurück in unsere Zeit zu gelangen! Das schaffen wir nicht alleine."

„Deshalb sollten wir uns auf die Kontakte beschränken, die wir schon haben. Remus."

Sirius schiebt sich die Sonnenbrille nach oben in die Haare.

„Wir sollten trotzdem nicht zurück in Remus' Wohnung gehen", sagt er. „Nicht gleich, zumindest. Wir können einen Haufen Ärger bekommen. Und er auch. Wir sollten ein paar Tage untertauchen, und dann melden wir uns bei ihm. Per Eule oder so."

„Aber wo? Es ist Winter! Da übernachtet man nicht einfach auf einer Parkbank."

„Auf einer Parkbank nicht. Aber in der Heulenden Hütte."

James nickt langsam.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", fragt Sirius.

„Nein."

„Dann machen wir es so."

Der fahrende Ritter hat seine Haltestelle vor dem Tropfenden Kessel. Dort gleich wieder zu erscheinen und die Wirtsstube zu durchqueren, halten beide für keine gute Idee. Stattdessen beschließen sie, sich im geschäftigen Treiben der Einkaufstraße unsichtbar zu machen, bis die Luft rein ist.

Leider nur im übertragenen Sinn.

„Warum noch mal hast du den Mantel vergessen?"

„Weil du genauso wenig dran gedacht hast wie ich. Du warst viel zu beschäftigt damit, dich in der Genialität deiner Idee zu sonnen. Und jetzt? Jetzt können wir Weihnachten in der Heulenden Hütte verbringen, wenn's blöd läuft."

„Mach dich locker, Jim. Du musst endlich anfangen, vierdimensional zu denken! Wenn wir es zurück schaffen, können wir an jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt zurück sein. Wir können es so aussehen lassen, als wären wir nie weg gewesen! Dann kannst du Weihnachten ganz entspannt mit deiner Sippe feiern."

„Vierdimensional, ja? Wo hast du das denn aufgeschnappt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Komm, lass uns mal sehen, was _Quidditch Supplies_ so hat."

Diagon Alley erstrahlt im vorweihnachtlichen Überschwang. Über der Straße schweben leuchtende Girlanden und Mistelzweige. Die Straßenlaternen tragen kleine goldene Krönchen, und obwohl im restlichen London nichts als Nieselregen niedergeht, tanzen hier feine Schneeflocken vom Himmel und bilden kleine Schneeverwehungen an den Häuserwänden. Alle Schaufenster sind weihnachtlich geschmückt, kleine Tannenbäume stehen neben den Ladentüren, und in der Luft liegt ein feiner Glockenklang. Jetzt, am Vormittag, ist es noch verhältnismäßig ruhig in der Einkaufsstraße.

Im Schaufenster von Quidditch Supplies gibt es winzige, zu beinahe lebensechter Bewegung verzauberte Elche, die Miniaturschlitten durch eine verschneite Landschaft ziehen. Darüber schwebt an roten Bändern ein futuristisch geschwungener Rennbesen.

„Wow", sagt Sirius aufgeregt und schiebt die Sonennbrille in die Stirn, um das Informationsschild besser lesen zu können. „Ein Galaxy 2000! Beschleunigung von null auf hundert in zehn Sekunden. Spitzengeschwindigkeit hundertvierzig! Bremszauberverstärkung, Luftpolsterzauber, Gewichtssensoren, und hier! Nachrüstbar mit Schild- und Tarnzaubern. Dann allerdings nicht mehr zugelassen bei allen Spielen der ersten und zweiten Liga. Wäre das nicht toll? Ein Besen mit Tarnung, mit dem man einfach so, am helllichten Tag, über der Stadt herum flitzen könnte?"

Eine Weile schwelgen sie in der Vorstellung der Möglichkeiten, die ein solcher Spitzenbesen bieten würde.

„Ich könnte einbrechen und einen klauen", schlägt Sirius vor. „Ich bin sowieso ein Terrorist und Staatsfeind, also was soll's?"

„Das lässt du schön bleiben", sagt James energisch. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung von den modernen Alarmzaubern!"

„Es war nur ein Spaß, Blödmann. Du hörst dich schon an wie Moony."

„Bei dir kann man nie wissen."

Plötzlich ist die Freude und Faszination aus Sirius' Gesicht wie weggewischt.

„Egal", sagt er. „Komm. Lass uns Fünfundachtziger Süßigkeiten kaufen, wenn wir uns schon keinen Fünfundachtziger Besen leisten können."

Er kippt die Sonnenbrille wieder über die Augen, aber James sieht trotzdem, wie viel Mühe es seinen Freund kostet, so zu tun, als wäre nichts.

„Mist, oder?", sagt er vorsichtig, während sie weitergehen. „Das mit Moony."

„Du meinst, dass ich einen Riesenzirkus veranstalte, um den Wolf aus seinem Leben zu löschen, und mich dabei gleich selbst mit gelöscht habe?", sagt Sirius mit einer Stimme, in der man eine dünne Eisschicht knirschen hört. „Ja, ich würde sagen, ziemliche Scheiße."

„Aber wir kommen doch zurück", sagt James. „In unsere Zeit. Und… da kann sich doch nicht so viel geändert haben, oder? Okay, er ist dann kein Werwolf mehr, und er ist vielleicht nicht in unserem Haus…"

„Er ist Ravenclaw."

„Das passt. Aber, ich meine, er muss doch nicht in unserem Haus sein, damit er dein… na ja… _Freund_ sein kann."

„Er war zu Schulzeiten nie interessiert an mir. Er fand mich aufgeblasen und arrogant. Und hohl. Oder so ähnlich."

„Das hat er dir gesagt?"

„Nachdem er nicht vögeln wollte, weil ich ihm zu jung war, haben wir uns tatsächlich unterhalten."

„Fauch mich nicht an. Ich kann nichts dafür."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Schon gut."

„Was, wenn wir zurückkommen und verlieren alle unsere Erinnerungen? Weil wir dann die anderen sind? Die aus dieser Zeitlinie? Was, wenn wir – irgendwie – _übergehen_?"

„Dann habe ich ein größeres Problem als du. Du wirst nicht mit Moony glücklich sein, aber ich werde tot sein."

„Ja. Richtig. Hab ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht."

„Vielen Dank."

„Verdammt. Wir müssen uns irgendwie über diese ganze Zeitreise-Geschichte informieren. Wir haben viel zu wenig Ahnung! Wie das alles zusammenhängt und so."

„Und vor allem, wie wir zurück kommen."

„Das auch."

Sie sehen sich an.

„Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts?", schlägt James vor. „Wäre doch günstig, wenn wir sowieso schon in der Heulenden Hütte sind."

„Hast du dort jemals Bücher über Zeitreisen gesehen?"

„Ich hab nicht danach gesucht, Blitzmerker."

Sirius zieht die Schultern hoch.

„Wir halten uns die Bib als Option offen", sagt er. „Lass uns hier bei Flourish & Blott's nachsehen. Beides kann nicht schaden."

James hat gerade einen Fuß auf die Straße gesetzt, als ein gleißender Blitz aus der Mitte der Straße in den Himmel schlägt. James keucht auf und springt rückwärts in die schützende Weihnachtsdekoration von _Quidditch Supplies_. Wortlos packt Sirius seine Schulter.

Aus dem Blitz ergießt sich ein Lichtvorhang auf die Straße, der sich zu einem Bild verdichtet. Ein wenig zuckend und transparent, aber überlebensgroß ist dort das Abbild eines Mannes zu erkennen. Er ist blond, mit aristokratischen Zügen und ebensolcher Haltung. Seine Kleidung ist schneeweiß: ein weißer Anzug und weiße Schuhe unter einem bodenlangen, schneeweißen Pelzmantel, der sich um seine Füße bauscht. Seine schlanken, weißen Hände spielen mit dem schlangenförmigen Knauf eines Spazierstockes.

„Das gibt's nicht", flüstert James. „Ist das nicht…?"

„Sehr verehrte Bürgerinnen und Bürger", erschallt die Stimme der Erscheinung und bringt jegliches Weihnachtsgeschäft zum Erliegen. „In Zeiten der Gefahr, wenn unsere kleine Gemeinschaft von außen bedroht wird, heißt es zusammenhalten und unsere Lebensart gegen jegliche Eindringlinge zu verteidigen!"

„Lucius Malfoy", haucht Sirius. „Der kleine Stinker!"

„Ihr wisst, dass es immer noch subversive Elemente gibt, verblendete Fanatiker, die den Segnungen des Lichtzeitalters ablehnend gegenüber stehen. Sie wollen lieber in ihren dunklen Löchern sitzen und ihr Gift versprühen, wollen ihr zersetzendes Gedankengut in die Köpfe unserer unschuldigen Kinder pflanzen und euch, Kinder des Lichts, zu sich in den Abgrund ziehen! Aber ich sage euch: Wir sind gewappnet. Wir lassen uns nicht verführen, wir lassen uns nicht vergiften! Wir halten fest an dem, was wir erreicht haben und was uns rechtmäßig zusteht!"

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", flüstert James. „Der ist doch kaum ein paar Jährchen älter als wir!"

„Ende Zwanzig. Was für eine Karriere!"

„Aber wir müssen alle zusammenhalten, wir müssen alle mithelfen, um die letzten kriminellen Elemente aus ihren schmutzigen Verstecken zu treiben! Kürzlich haben wir eine Spur aufnehmen können. Der Terrorist und Volksverhetzer Sirius Black hat es gewagt, den Fuß in unsere Mitte zu setzen…"

James packt seinen Freund und schiebt ihn hinter sich. Sirius steht wie angewurzelt und starrt mit fassungslosem Gesicht auf die Erscheinung.

„Helft alle mit, ihn zu fassen und ihn seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen! Meldet den Soldaten des Lichts, wenn ihr ihn seht. Versucht nicht, aus tief empfundener Vaterlandsliebe, ihn selbst zu fangen! Nähert euch ihm nicht. Er ist ein gemeingefährlicher Killer und fragt nicht, ob er Kindern die Mütter raubt oder Müttern ihre Söhne. Seid achtsam, aber wachsam!"

„Da", flüstert Sirius. „Merlin! Siehst du, was er am Finger hat?"

„Nein… was? Er hat so den Umhang drüber!"

„Warte. Linke Hand… am Zeigefinger! Grundgütiger Merlin."

James lehnt sich nach vorne und zuckt gleich darauf zurück, als mit einem trockenen Knallen etwas in der Luft erscheint, das man zuerst für einen aufgescheuchten Schwarm weißer Vögel halten könnte. Es sind Flugblätter, die wie dichter Schneewirbel langsam zu Boden sinken und vom Wind davon getragen werden. James bückt sich und hebt eines auf.

„Wanted" steht darauf in großen Buchstaben. Darunter ein Foto, das einen jungen Mann zeigt, dunkelhaarig und von bemerkenswerter Schönheit, der in die Kamera lacht und sich sein langes Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht.

„Sirius Black", steht darunter, „in Abwesenheit zum Tode verurteilt vom Ersten Gericht der Erleuchteten wegen Hochverrat, Volksverhetzung, Zersetzung der Moral, Anstiftung zum Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt, Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt, Fraternisierung mit dem Feind, Sachbeschädigung, Körperverletzung und Verleumdung. Flüchtig seit dem 14. 11. 1982. Auf Hinweise, die zu seiner Ergreifung führen, ist eine Belohnung von 500 Galleonen ausgesetzt."

„Wow", sagt James, beeindruckt und entsetzt zugleich. „Was für eine Liste! Na, zumindest steht hier nichts vom Fahrenden Ritter."

Die Lichterscheinung verblasst. Um die beiden Jungs herum heben Laute die Flugblätter von der Straße auf und betrachten sie.

„Ein Jammer", sagt eine junge Frau, die einen Kinderwagen schiebt, zu ihrer Begleiterin. „Sieh ihn dir an! Von dem hätte ich mich auch jederzeit anstiften lassen."

„Schschsch!", macht die andere erschrocken und sieht sich um. „Du darfst so etwas nicht laut sagen!"

Sie gehen weiter, und James dreht sich zu Sirius um. Der ist kalkweiß hinter seiner Sonnenbrille. Seine Unterlippe zittert, und wieder einmal gräbt er die Zähne hinein, als würde der kleine Akt der Selbstverletzung ihm Halt geben.

„Mach dich locker", sagt James und versucht ein schiefes Grinsen. „Niemand wird dich erkennen. Ich meine, sieh mal, du wirst dich echt verändern in den nächsten Jahren."

„Hast du's gesehen?", fragt Sirius, seine Stimme ist so anders, so trocken und brüchig, dass James augenblicklich hellwach ist.

„Nein, was denn? Du meinst nicht das Flugblatt?"

„Er trägt den Ring am Finger."

„Welchen Ring?"

Sirius packt James so fest bei den Schultern, dass es weh tut.

„Den Ring, den ich vertickt habe, um den Zeitdreher zu bekommen", sagt Sirius.


	7. In der Dunkelheit

Geneigte Leserschaft,

ich hoffe sehr, Ihr hattet alle ein schönes Weihnachten, und bedanke mich sehr für die Weihnachtswünsche, die mich erreicht haben. Natürlich auch für die Reviews, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe – und die ich ab diesem Kapitel auch wieder beantworten werde, versprochen. Mir fehlt einfach der „Zeitdreher", um ein paar Stunden doppelt belegen zu können…

In eigener Sache: Ich arbeite kontinuierlich daran, meinen Spielmanns-Roman im Frühling als „Book on Demand" heraus zu bringen. Neuigkeiten hierzu veröffentliche ich unter wehwehweh-punkt-textehexe-punkt-livejournal-punkt-com. Schaut doch mal rein, ich würde mich freuen!

Und nun viel Spaß beim heutigen Kapitel, das hoffentlich wieder einige Überraschungen birgt.

**Sieben: In der Dunkelheit**

oooOOOooo

_Welcome, my son. Welcome to the machine._

oooOOOooo

„Das ist doch lächerlich", sagt Severus. „Bitte überdenken Sie das, was Sie uns unterstellen. Es widerspricht jeder Logik."

Remus klammert sich mit Blicken an seinem Freund fest. Severus ist so unberührt, so unangreifbar, als säße er nicht mit Handschellen an ein Tischbein gefesselt, als ließen nicht drei Auroren, oder Lichtsoldaten, wie sie sich neuerdings nennen, ihn in die Mündungen ihrer Stäbe blicken, wo zweifelsohne schon eine Serie von _Crucios_ auf ihre Freisetzung wartet.

Als wäre tatsächlich nichts dran an dem Vorwurf, der gesuchte Freiheitskämpfer Sirius Black hätte das Floo in seiner Wohnung benutzt. Oder zumindest ein Junge, der das Genmaterial und die arkane Signatur des Gesuchten teilt.

Remus denkt, er hätte es den Jungs vielleicht noch besser erklären sollen. Aber er war spät dran, und mit den Nerven runter, und hatte den Kopf voller Werwolfsgeschichten und zusätzlich noch voller Arbeit und überdies schlecht geschlafen, da kann ein Mann schon mal an seine Grenzen stoßen, oder nicht?

Wäre Severus nicht hier bei ihm, Remus hätte schon längst alles zugegeben, und wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Dinge, die er nie begangen hat.

„Es wäre besser für Sie, sich kooperativ zu zeigen", sagt der Auror. „Gerade für Sie. Sie haben damals ein wenig zu offen mit dem Widerstand sympathisiert, als dass man Ihnen heute noch glauben würde."

„Ich sympathisiere nicht", sagt Severus. „Ich tue nichts weniger als zu sympathisieren. Mit Ihnen ebenso wenig wie mit irgendwelchen Widerständlern."

Remus stöhnt unterdrückt. Kann er nicht wenigstens versuchen, höflich zu bleiben?

„Wir waren nicht daheim", versucht er sein Glück, ehe Severus eine weitere wenig schmeichelhafte Wahrheit vorbringen kann. „Beide nicht. Wie sollen wir wissen, was in unserem Wohnzimmer passiert ist, wenn wir gar nicht da waren?"

Der Auror beugt sich zu Remus.

„Jemand hat heute Nacht auf Ihrem Sofa geschlafen" sagt er und genießt jedes Wort.

„Ja", sagt Remus. „Das war ich. Ich ziehe nachts manchmal aufs Sofa um, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann. Ich kann dort besser lesen."

„Aha? Dann haben wahrscheinlich auch Sie selbst ein paar lange, schwarze Haare auf dem Kissen hinterlassen?"

Remus senkt den Blick und knetet seine Finger. Die Handschellen spannen um seine Handgelenke und haben schon begonnen, ihn wund zu reiben.

„Es ist meine Angelegenheit, auf welchem Kissen in meiner Wohnung ich meine Haare hinterlasse", sagt Severus mit der gleichen Ungeduld und Verachtung in der Stimme, die er auch widerspenstigen Kunden gegenüber an den Tag legt. „Und so lange es nicht strafbar ist, auf Sofas zu schlafen, werde ich es auch weiterhin tun, und zwar ganz ohne Ihre Erlaubnis!"

„Sie reißen mal den Mund nicht so weit auf", sagt der Auror. „Sonst kriegen wir Sie wegen Unzucht dran."

„Mit einem Sofa?"

Severus' kurzes, trockenes Lachen hätte Fensterscheiben zum Bersten bringen können, wäre der Raum nicht fensterlos gewesen. Klein, kahl, fensterlos und beleuchtet nur durch eine einzelne Glühbirne, in deren Licht alle krank aussehen.

„Mit Ihrem sauberen Freund hier!", knurrt der Auror. „Was der für einer ist, wissen wir ja."

Mit einem Mal rücken die Wände näher.

„Der Unzuchtsparagraph umfasst unzulässige Handlungen mit Minderjährigen und abhängigen Personen", sagt Remus mit tauben Lippen. „Weder das eine noch das andere…"

„Warte nur ab", sagt der Auror zufrieden. „Ist alles schon auf dem Weg. Wir müssen dich nur ein paar Tage lang einsperren, bis die Gesetzesänderung vollzogen ist. Dann können wir endlich gegen Perverse wie dich vorgehen!"

Das war's, denkt Remus. Auf Wiedersehen, Uni. Auf Wiedersehen, Dissertation, auf Wiedersehen, Weltmeere. Ohnehin war zweifelhaft, ob ein Doktorand weiter beschäftigt werden würde, der von drei Auroren mitten im Proseminar festgenommen und abgeführt wurde. Remus fragt sich, wer seine Fische füttern wird, während er im Umerziehungscamp Steine klopft. Oder was immer man da tut.

Er fühlt sich seltsam ruhig, obwohl er selbst weiß, dass die Ruhe nur die Betäubung nach dem Schlag ist.

Seine Eltern haben ihn immer davor gewarnt, seine „Neigung", so nannten sie es, offen zu leben. Die Menschen seien weniger tolerant, als sie sich den Anschein gäben, und irgendwann würde Remus sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Wie Recht sie behalten haben.

„Abführen", sagt der Auror und deutet auf Remus. Remus wird grob in die Höhe gezogen. Mit wachsenden Entsetzen begreift er, dass man ihn und Severus trennen wird. Er sträubt sich kurz und vergeblich, starrt Severus an und versucht, die Stimme seines Freundes im Kopf zu hören, aber entweder ist Remus zu aufgeregt, oder Severus hat nichts zu sagen. Er sitzt gerade und nur ein wenig nach vorne geneigt, wegen der Handschellen, die ihn an den Tisch fesseln, und starrt vor sich hin.

Man bringt Remus in einen winzigen Raum mit Wänden aus feuchtem Beton. Der Raum ist glatt und leer wie die Innenseite eines Würfels. Alleine die Schwerkraft bestimmt über Unten und Oben. Der Wächter stößt Remus gegen die Wand, dann dreht er sich um, geht hinaus, nimmt alles Licht mit und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

oooOOOooo

„Gabriel? Du liegst noch im Bett? Schwing deinen hübschen Hintern da raus, in zehn Minuten fängt Aerobic an!"

Heiß. Immer so heiß hier. Warum kann es nicht wenigstens zu Weihnachten kalt sein, wie es sich gehört?

„Gabriel! He, hörst du mich?"

Gabriel presst ein Stöhnen zwischen seinen ausgetrockneten Lippen hervor und zwingt sich, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Julie?"

Ist das wirklich seine Stimme? Dieses heisere Krächzen?

Julie sieht aus, als wollte sie zum Sport: die Haare zurück gebunden, und sie trägt ihr rotes Lieblings-Top. Jetzt setzt sie sich bei Gabriel auf die Bettkante und streicht ihm über die Stirn. Ihre Hand ist kühl. Gabriel stöhnt.

„Was ist los, Gab? Bist du krank?"

Gabriel nickt. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, gestern Abend gefeiert zu haben, also gibt es keine andere Erklärung für seinen Zustand.

„Du hast ja Fieber", sagt Julie erstaunt.

„Ich sterbe", murmelt Gabriel.

„Quatsch", sagt Julie. „Aber du brauchst einen Arzt."

Gabriel rollt sich mühsam zur Seite und hängt den Kopf über den Bettrand. Er hat aufgehört, mitzuzählen, wie oft er sich in dieser Nacht übergeben hat. Zum Glück kommt nichts mehr als bittere Galle, seit er es nicht mehr bis ins Bad schafft.

„Ich gehe mal telefonieren", sagt Julie und will aufstehen. Gabriel klammert sich an ihre Hand und wimmert. Die Nacht war schrecklich, und er will nicht mehr alleine sein.

„Alles ist gut", murmelt Julie und streicht ihm mit ihrer kühlen Hand über die Stirn. „Du wirst wieder ganz gesund. Ist bestimmt nur eine Grippe."

Gabriel schläft ein.

Als er wieder wach wird, beugt sich ein Mensch mit einem kahl glänzenden Schädel über ihn. Er hat Stöpsel in den Ohren und drückt etwas Kaltes gegen Gabriels nackte Brust.

„Tief einatmen", sagt der Kahlköpfige. Gabriel atmet und denkt, dass er wohl noch am Leben sein muss, wenn er noch atmen kann, auch wenn es sich so anfühlt, als habe ihn der gesamte Berufsverkehr auf dem Sunset Boulevard überrollt.

„Ich werde Ihnen etwas Blut abnehmen und es ins Labor schicken", sagt er Arzt. Gabriel wimmert und will sich auf seine Arme legen, aber er ist zu schwach. Julie ist auch wieder da, hält seine Hand und flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte zu, und er klammert sich an sie und schließt die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnet, sieht das Zimmer anders aus. Die Sonne scheint durch die hohen Fenster, es muss also mindestens Nachmittag sein. Gabriel Kopf fühlt sich ein wenig freier an, auch wenn ihm immer noch unangenehme Hitze durch den Körper pulsiert. Neben seinem Bett sitzt Doc Brown mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß, aus dem er einem unsichtbaren Publikum laut vorliest.

„Doc", krächzt Gabriel.

Doc Browns Kopf schnellt hoch.

„Sirius! Du bist wach!"

„Was machen Sie da?", krächzt Gabriel.

„Ich beeinflusse dein Unterbewusstsein", sagt Doc Brown und reißt die Augen auf. „Ich brauche noch Beweise, die meine Theorie stützen, dass das menschliche Gehirn in der Lage ist, Lerninhalte quasi im Schlaf zu memorieren. Außerdem überwache ich deinen Gesundheitszustand. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Geht so. Durst."

Doc Brown springt auf und füllt ein Glas mit Wasser aus einer Flasche. Gabriel trinkt gierig, während Doc Brown ihn erwartungsvoll mustert.

„Und?", sagt er, sobald Gabriel das Glas abgesetzt hat. „Was weißt du über die Relativitätstheorie?"

„Keine Ahnung", murmelt Gabriel. „Ich fühle mich relativ schlecht und müsste theoretisch längst bei der Arbeit sein, richtig?"

„Das ist alles?", sagt Doc Brown enttäuscht.

„Tut mir leid", murmelt Gabriel.

„Wie schade", sagt Doc Brown. „Vielleicht wiederholen wir das Experiment, sobald du gesund bist, und bringen meinen neuen Gehirnwellenverstärker zum Einsatz! Ich habe noch ein Problem mit Fehlströmen, aber sobald ich das im Griff habe… du kannst doch im Stehen schlafen, oder?"

„Ich bin kein Pferd, Doc."

„Ja. Nein. Natürlich nicht. Die Apparatur ist noch etwas sperrig, aber vielleicht gelingt es mir ja noch, sie zu verkleinern."

„Mir ist heiß."

„Kein Problem! Ich bringe dir meine neuartigen Speicher-Kühlkissen."

„Nein! Eisbeutel. Aus dem Kühlschrank. Bitte."

Doc Brown sieht für eine Sekunde enttäuscht aus, dann nickt er und verschwindet in Richtung Küche. Gabriel hört ihn im Kühlschrank herum kramen. Im Liegen greift er hinüber zum Telefon und wählt.

„Velvet Moonshine, hier spricht Julie, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Julie? Hi, hier ist Gabriel."

„Gabriel! Wie geht es dir?"

Gabriel wälzt sich auf den Rücken und zieht das Telefonkabel mit sich.

„Frag nicht. Ich kann nicht arbeiten kommen."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe dich längst krank gemeldet. Die Chefin lässt dich grüßen und wünscht dir gute Besserung."

„Danke. Kommt ihr ohne mich zurecht?"

„Stell dir vor, ja. Joe springt im Service ein, dafür macht David die Bar."

„David kann keine Cocktails mixen."

„Er kann es besser als Joe. Gab, mein Süßer, wir wissen, dass niemand es so drauf hat wie du. Trotzdem werden wir über die Runden kommen, bis du wieder gesund bist. Ist Doc Brown bei dir?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Sag ihm, er soll keine Erfindungen an dir ausprobieren, solange du wehrlos bist."

„Zu spät."

„Muss ich kommen und dich rächen?"

„Nein."

„Gut. Dann bis heute abend. Ruf an, wenn etwas ist."

„Mach ich. Bye."

„Bye."

Gabriel legt auf.

Doc Brown kommt aus der Küche zurück, in der Hand einen Plastikbeutel.

„Ich hoffe, er ist dicht", sagt er misstrauisch. „Primitive Konstruktion."

„Her damit."

Die Kälte zieht Gabriel den Schmerz aus der Stirn und legt sein Gehirn vollends lahm. Doc Brown nimmt wieder in seinem Stuhl Platz und greift nach dem Buch.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Egal", murmelt Gabriel und ist schon eingeschlafen, noch ehe Doc Brown die erste Seite umgeblättert hat.

oooOOOooo

Remus hat nicht gewusst, wie dunkel die Dunkelheit sein kann: so dunkel, dass er beginnt, Licht zu sehen, wo keines ist. Kleine geisterhafte helle Flecken schwimmen durch seinen Sichtbereich wie Mondfische im trüben Wasser. Wenn er sich auf sie konzentriert, verschwinden sie. Er weiß, dass sie von seinem Gehirn generiert sind, das mit der völligen Dunkelheit nicht umgehen kann, deshalb trösten sie ihn nicht.

Seine Fische machen ihm Sorgen. Er muss wenigstens noch jemanden anrufen, ehe er ins Umerziehungslager geht. Die Muggel von nebenan, eine allein erziehende Mutter mit einem sechzehnjährigen Sohn, haben ebenfalls ein Aquarium. Remus kennt den Jungen. Manchmal fachsimpeln sie auf dem Hausflur, und Remus hat auch schon einen speziellen Tarnzauber zum Einsatz gebracht, um den Grindylow optisch in einen Schwarm Neons zu verwandeln, damit der Junge Fische gucken kommen konnte.

Remus könnte beinahe wetten, dass der Junge ebenfalls schwul ist. Er sollte ihn beglückwünschen: immerhin ist er ein Muggel und muss sich so nur mit den üblichen Anfeindungen auseinander setzen, nicht mit den Repressionen eines faschistischen Systems.

Remus hat viel Zeit, zu bereuen. Absicht seiner Peiniger, vermutlich, die sich mit Repressionen nicht zufrieden geben werden. Solche wie ihn muss man brechen, ihnen mit gewaltsamer Legilimantik das Gehirn gerade rücken, sie „umdrehen", sie heilen.

Remus bereut. Dass er so unvorsichtig war, sich mit Fabian im Wandschrank erwischen zu lassen, damals in der sechsten Klasse. Dass er den Präfekten, der sie erwischt hat, weder bedroht noch bestochen hat, noch sonst etwas unternommen, damit er sein Wissen für sich behält. Dass er es zugelassen hat, im Flüsterton geoutet zu werden, bis es in kürzester Zeit die ganze Schule wusste. Es war ihm egal, er war glücklich, er hatte endlich sich selbst gefunden und einen Namen für das, was mit ihm anders war, und er war davon ausgegangen, dass man sowieso nichts verheimlichen kann, wenn man so eng zusammen lebt wie die Hogwarts-Schüler auf ihrem Schloss.

Er hat nicht daran gedacht, dass dieses Wissen sich erhalten würde, möglicherweise über einen moralischen Wintereinbruch in der Gesellschaft hinaus.

Fabian hat sich ein paar Monate später eine Freundin gesucht und war mit ihr so betont glücklich, als gelte es, einen Makel zu verwischen.

Remus war weiterhin auf der Suche nach den statistischen fünf bis zehn Prozent von Homosexuellen unter den Hogwarts-Schülern. Seine Suche war nicht erfolgreich. Entweder waren die anderen schwulen Jungs schlauer als er, oder die Statistik war mit ihm, Fabian Prewett und Sirius Black erfüllt.

Remus weiß nicht, warum er plötzlich beginnt, über Sirius Black nachzudenken. Sirius Black, der zu Schulzeiten nichts war als heiße Luft in hübscher Verpackung. Ein arroganter Vollidiot mit dem Gesicht eines Engels.

Wie soll man auch tiefgründig werden, wenn alle Blicke an der Oberfläche hängen bleiben.

Hat er damals von Sirius Black geträumt?

Ja, aber er hat auch von Jean-Paul Belmondo und James Dean geträumt. Und von Fabian, auch als der schon längst mit Belinda unglücklich war. Er hatte viel Zeit zum Träumen, vor allem nachts.

Remus dämmert hinüber in einen Zustand zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf und träumt von einem Engel mit weißen Flügeln und einem langen, weißen Gewand, der ihn mit Augen anlächelt, so blau und tief wie der Andreasgraben.

Er wacht auf und weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Durst quält ihn und das dringende Bedürfnis, eine Toilette aufzusuchen. Er steht auf und tastet sich blind durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach der Tür. Vielleicht gibt es einen Wächter, der Erbarmen hat, wenn er ihn klopfen und rufen hört.

Es gibt keine Tür. Nur rechtwinklige Raumecken, jeweils vier Schritte voneinander entfernt, zwischen denen er bis zur Erschöpfung im Kreis gehen könnte.

Die Wände fühlen sich glatt und kühl an, nicht wie Metall, eher wie feinkörniger Beton.

Remus schreit, aber die Dunkelheit schluckt seine Stimme.

Er versucht, mit dem Fingernagel eine Markierung in die Wand zu kratzen, die sich ertasten lässt, um zumindest sichergehen zu können, dass es vier Wände sind und nicht unendlich viele, aber der Beton ist zu hart. Er überlegt, seine Jacke auszuziehen und sie als Markierung auf den Boden zu legen, aber er friert ohnehin schon, und was, wenn er sie im Dunkeln nicht wieder findet?

Die Scham sitzt ihm heiß und qualvoll im Nacken, während er sich in eine Ecke des Raumes erleichtert. Er versucht sich an stabloser Zauberei, um den Beweis seiner Menschlichkeit aus seinem Gefängnis zu entfernen, aber er scheitert. Er hat keine Übung in stabloser Magie, und hier wird ihm das Arkanum beinahe gewaltsam durch de Handfläche zurück in den Körper geschoben.

Er sucht sich eine Ecke und kauert sich zusammen.

Er träumt von seinen Fischen. Irgendwie haben sie es alle geschafft, aus ihren Aquarien zu entwischen, und flattern jetzt wie kleine bunte Vögel durch die ganze Wohnung. Er versucht, sie einzufangen, und sie kommen auch zu ihm und setzen sich auf seine Hand, leicht wie Schmetterlinge, aber wenn er sie greifen will, flitzen sie davon, mit der Schnelligkeit und Anmut, wie sie nur Fische im Wasser haben. Es sieht schön aus, wie sie als bunte Wolke unter der Zimmerdecke herum schwirren, und Remus stellt fest, dass er sie eigentlich gar nicht einfangen will. Die Freiheit steht ihnen besser als ein Leben hinter Glas.

Remus geht und öffnet ein Fenster.

oooOOOooo

„Mister Snape? Hier ist jemand für Sie."

Der Wachmann klingt eindeutig, als sei ihm das höchst unrecht. Severus erhebt sich von der schmalen Pritsche und streicht seine Kleidung glatt. Durch das winzige Fenster dringt trübes Tageslicht. Mittag, schätzt Severus. Er hat zweimal zu Essen bekommen und zwischendurch ein paar Stunden geschlafen.

Seit vierundzwanzig Stunden ist er hier. Man hat es offensichtlich nicht sonderlich eilig, ihn zu befreien.

Die Tür öffnet sich, und der Wachmann lässt eine schmale Person in langem schwarzem Umhang hinein.

Severus erkennt sie, noch ehe sie die Kapuze zurück schlägt.

Sein Puls schnellt nach oben. Seine Handflächen sind plötzlich feucht, und er streift sie unauffällig an der Hose ab.

„Bellatrix", sagt er, erfreut, dass seine Stimme dunkel und kühl klingt wie immer. „Was für eine Freude, dich zu sehen. Es begann gerade, langweilig zu werden."

Sie schlägt die Kapuze zurück und mustert ihn mit den hellgrauen Augen, die in ihrer Familie so typisch sind. Ihr schwarzes Haar ist kunstvoll aufgetürmt. Severus riecht den schwachen Duft ihres Parfums: Lavendel und Sandelholz, würzig und ein wenig morbide.

„Da hast du dich ja in eine schöne Lage gebracht", sagt Bellatrix.

„Niemand ist darüber mehr überrascht als ich", gibt er zurück. „Man hat mich quasi von meinem Arbeitsplatz entführt."

„Weil du meinen Lieblings-Cousin auf deinem Sofa beherbergt hast", sagt sie und lächelt boshaft. „Den Landesverräter, den abartigen Perversen. Wie kommst du denn zu dieser Ehre?"

„Beleidige nicht deine Intelligenz, indem du diese Geschichte glaubst. Wir wissen alle, dass dein werter Cousin seit Jahren irgendwo in den USA untergetaucht ist."

Sie kommt näher. Ihre Lippen sind rot wie Blutstropfen in ihrem blassen Gesicht. Unter dem Lavendelparfum nimmt Severus einen anderen Duft wahr, süß und blumig. Ihren eigenen.

„Aber wieso haben sie dir diese Geschichte unterstellt, wenn nicht ein Quentchen Wahrheit darin steckt?"

„Möchtest du meine Loyalität in Frage stellen, Bellatrix?"

„Aber nein. Natürlich nicht. Wo du doch erst kürzlich in den inneren Zirkel des Lichtlords aufgenommen wurdest."

„Andererseits, wer weiß? Vielleicht täusche ich den Lichtlord über meine wahren Absichten. Vielleicht hat dein Cousin bei uns übernachtet. Wie sicher kann man sich jemals über die Motive eines anderen Menschen sein?"

„Interessant, nicht wahr? Dass uns immer die Menschen reizen, die wir am wenigsten zu durchschauen vermögen."

Sie ist dicht vor ihm. Er steht reglos, um sie nicht versehentlich zu berühren.

„Was willst du, Bellatrix?"

Sie tippt sich mit der Fingerspitze gegen die Unterlippe, als müsste sie überlegen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagt sie. „Ich bin immer so unentschieden. Will ich dich mitnehmen? Oder nur sehen, wie du leidest?"

„Ich leide nicht. Wie du weißt, bin ich in der Lage, meine körperlichen Bedürfnisse maximal einzuschränken."

„Ich dachte auch eher an die Seelenqual", schnurrt sie. „Du bist deinen Job los."

„Ich finde einen neuen", sagt er unbewegt. „Meine Kompetenz ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben."

„Aber deine Moral nicht", sagt sie und lächelt süß. „Jetzt, da der Unzuchtsparagraph auf dem Weg ist…"

„Ich bin nicht homosexuell."

„Ich weiß das. Aber wissen die anderen es auch? Die Auroren? Die Richter? Die Zauberer im Rat? Immerhin teilst du deine Wohnung mit einem."

„Ich bezweifle, ob dieser Umstand genügt, um mich zu belangen."

„Du bezweifelst? Alles, was ich höre, sind… Zweifel."

Sie streckt ihre schlanken, weißen Finger aus und lässt sie seine Brust hinauf trippeln.

„Ach, hättest du doch nur jemanden, der für dich bürgen könnte", haucht sie. „Eine Frau, die keine… _Zweifel_… aufkommen lässt an deinen… _Fähigkeiten_."

Die Finger sind an seinem Hemdkragen angekommen. Severus fängt sie ab und schließt die Hand um sie.

„Du stehst nicht in der Pflicht", sagt er. „Nichts, was je zwischen uns war, deutet auf eine Verbindlichkeit hin."

„Du hast die Situation offenbar noch nicht erfasst", sagt sie samtig. „Du bist es, der in der Pflicht steht. Ich habe dich da draußen als meinen Verlobten ausgegeben, um dich zumindest vom Vorwurf der Unzucht zu reinigen. Den Rest muss meine Schwester übernehmen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich sehr dankbar zeigen wirst, nicht wahr?"

„Dankbar deiner Schwester gegenüber?"

„Aber nein. Dankbar mir gegenüber."

Bellatrix schließt die schmale Lücke zwischen ihnen und schmiegt sich an ihn wie ein Kätzchen. Gewaltsam hält Severus seinen Atem ruhig. Ihre Hände gehen durch sein Haar.

„Oh, was werde ich Freude haben an deiner Dankbarkeit", flüstert sie, und Severus denkt, dass er vielleicht der einzige Mensch ist, der hinter dem lieblichen Lächeln die Bosheit sieht, und hinter der Bosheit die Angst.

„An welche Form der Dankbarkeit dachtest du?", fragt er. Seine Stimme gehorcht ihm noch immer, sie ist kühl und beinahe unbeteiligt.

Bellatrix schürzt die Lippen.

„Ich denke, du wirst mich heiraten müssen", sagt sie.

„Das ist zu viel Dankbarkeit für einen Gefallen, der dich nichts kostet. Du solltest dein Angebot erhöhen."

„Nun gut. Deine eigene Tränkeküche, von meinem Geld."

„Genügt mir nicht."

„Überschätzt du nicht vielleicht deinen Marktwert, mein Lieber? Du bist kein Adonis."

„Schönheit liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters."

Bellatrix verzieht das Gesicht.

„Also, was willst du?"

„Sorge dafür, dass Remus frei kommt. Oder lass Narzissa diesen Part übernehmen, falls dein Einfluss dafür nicht reicht."

„Mein Einfluss reicht für alles, was ich will."

„Erstaunlich. Du hattest mir bisher nicht den Eindruck einer bescheidenen Person gemacht."

Bellatrix seufzt gekünstelt.

„Also gut. Ich erwirke seine Freilassung. Gilt der Handel?"

Severus erlaubt sich einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Er gilt."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", sagt sie kopfschüttelnd. „Was tut man nicht alles für einen Liebhaber, der Gedanken lesen kann."

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Welche, verdammt?"

Severus lächelt.

„Ich werde nicht deinen Namen annehmen. Auch wenn das in deiner Familie so üblich sein mag. Du wirst eine Snape, oder ich ziehe meine Einwilligung zurück."

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Wie kannst du so dreist sein, in deiner Lage noch Bedingungen zu formulieren?"

„Der Umstand ist wohl meiner angeborenen Überlegenheit geschuldet."

„Die wirst du auch brauchen, wenn du mich glücklich machen willst."

„Glück ist ein Klischee", sagt er. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht darauf vertrauen. Viel essentieller ist das Fernbleiben von Langeweile, und das kann ich dir garantieren."

„Solltest du mich jetzt nicht küssen?", sagt sie. „Der Wachmann beobachtet uns. Wir wollen doch glaubwürdig bleiben."

„Um der Glaubwürdigkeit willen", sagt er, und dann küsst er sie und trinkt ihren süßen Duft von ihren Lippen.

oooOOOooo

Ein Geräusch kommt aus dem Nichts und schneidet ein blendend helles Lichtquadrat in die Schwärze. Remus reißt die Hände vor die Augen und blinzelt.

„Raus mit Ihnen", sagt eine unfreundliche Stimme. „Sie sind frei."

Mühsam kommt Remus in die Höhe und tastet sich auf das Lichtquadrat zu. Dann erscheint eine dünne, schwarze Gestalt im Lichtquadrat und nimmt ihn in Empfang.

„Severus", flüstert Remus und könnte in Tränen ausbrechen, wäre sein Körper nicht so ausgetrocknet.

„Wage es nicht, mich zu umarmen", sagt Severus. „Komm mit. Wir waren lange genug hier."


	8. Kein Wolf, keine Weide

Liebe Leser/innen,

pünktlich zum neuen Jahr melde ich mich mit einem neuen Kapitel, und mit den besten Wünschen für 2009!

Dieses Kapitel braucht's noch, um gänzlich zu verstehen, wie alles zu allem kam. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel befassen wir uns dann damit, den Schlamassel wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Viel Spaß dabei :o)

oooOOOooo

Acht: Kein Wolf, keine Weide

„Na, das kann ja was werden", sagt Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Ist das Ding überhaupt bewohnbar?"

„Die Insassen werden es sich kaum leisten können, wählerisch zu sein", sagt Severus und setzt sich in Bewegung. „Beeil dich. Ich veranschlage nicht mehr als eine Stunde für dieses unsägliche Vorhaben."

Eilig packt Remus die beiden Tüten, in denen er die Einkäufe verstaut hat, und stapft durch den tiefen Schnee hinter Severus her. Er hat immer noch nicht verstanden, warum diese Hütte „die Heulende" heißt, aber am wichtigsten ist, dass sie sich nicht in der Adresse geirrt haben, und dass es den Jungs gut geht.

Gut genug, um ihnen gründlich den Kopf zu waschen.

„Warum hast du es denn so eilig?", ruft er hinter Severus her, der mit seinen langen Beinen durch den Schnee pflügt, als gelte es, einen Rekord zu brechen. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Weihnachten mit deiner Familie einen so enormen Reiz auf dich ausübt!"

„Nicht Weihnachten mit meiner Familie", korrigiert Severus über die Schulter. „Weihnachten mit meiner zukünftigen Frau."

„Ja", sagt Remus atemlos. „Richtig. Entschuldige, daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ich werde wohl noch ein wenig brauchen, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

„Verständlich."

„Warum hast du nie etwas erzählt? Seit fast sechs Monaten, und ich weiß von nichts?"

„Lass mich nachdenken." Severus legt einen schwarz behandschuhten Finger an die Lippen. „Vielleicht, weil ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig bin?"

„Ich hätte dir erzählt, wenn ich einen festen Freund hätte", sagt Remus verletzt. „In allen Details."

„Und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich an nichts weniger interessiert bin als an den Details deines Liebeslebens."

„Genau."

„Siehst du. So pflegen wir beide unsere kleinen Eigenheiten."

Remus bleibt stehen und schnappt nach Luft. Mit seiner Kondition steht es nicht zum Besten, und mit Severus' langem Schritt kann er nicht mithalten.

Seine Füße werden kalt, während er zu Atem kommt. Ein eisiger Wind schlägt ihm Schneeflocken ins Gesicht. Remus denkt, wie viel einfacher sein Singledasein doch zu ertragen gewesen war, mit Severus an seiner Seite, verschroben und zuverlässig antisozial. Nun scheint selbst der dunkle Tränkemeister sein Glück gefunden zu haben, und Remus gönnt es ihm von Herzen. Er fragt sich nur, warum ihm nicht das gleiche vergönnt ist. Er ist nicht antisozial. Er ist nett, und einfühlsam, und loyal, und aufmerksam, und nicht völlig hässlich. Er hat alles, was gut ist für eine Beziehung. Dass er hundertzwölf wechselwarme Lebewesen mitbringt, kann doch kein Hindernis sein, oder?

Remus fragt sich, ob es irgendwo da draußen einen gibt, der auf ihn wartet.

„Wenn du noch länger stehen bleibst, wirst du festfrieren", dringt Severus' Stimme durch den stärker werdenden Schneefall zu ihm. Remus packt seine Tüten und schließt auf.

Von nahem sieht die Hütte noch baufälliger aus als aus der Entfernung. Das Dach hängt durch wie der Rücken einer alten Mähre. Durch die notdürftig vernagelten Fenster pfeift der Wind, und aus dem Gemäuer hat der Zahn der Zeit längst große Stücke heraus genagt.

Trotzdem kein Heulen.

Severus stößt die Tür auf und tritt ins Halbdunkel.

„Keine Bewegung!", schreit jemand, und ein Stablicht flammt auf.

„Merlin", sagt die gleiche Stimme. „Ihr seid es. Was für ein Glück."

„Vielen Dank für die herzliche Begrüßung", sagt Severus kühl. „Das wichtigste vorneweg. Es ist nur meinem Freund hier zu verdanken, dass ich euch nicht schon vor zwei Sekunden in Ratten verwandelt habe. Permanent, versteht sich. Er hat euch schon im Vorfeld so rührend in Schutz genommen, dass ich ihm versprechen musste, von solcherlei Strafaktion Abstand zu nehmen. Ich hätte ihn anders nicht mehr zum Schweigen gebracht."

„Uff", sagt Remus keuchend und stellt die Tüten auf der Schwelle ab. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Jungs."

„Remus…"

Da taucht Sirius aus dem dämmerigen Raum und fliegt Remus an den Hals. Seine Haare sind wirr, und sein Gesicht schimmert weiß wie das eines Geistes. Remus federt den Aufprall mit einem Schritt nach hinten ab und legt unschlüssig die Hände auf die Schultern des Jungen, der sich an ihn klammert wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst", flüstert Sirius. Remus seufzt. Diese ungebremste Gefühlsgewalt, die ihm von Sirius entgegen schlägt, vermittelt ihm den Eindruck, er hätte Teile seines eigenen Lebens verpasst, so unerwartet und fremd fühlt sie sich an. Und natürlich ist sie fremd, denn sie ist ja eigentlich nicht für ihn bestimmt, sondern für einen fünfzehnjährigen Jungen, der damit bestimmt ebenso wenig umgehen kann.

„Ist gut", murmelt Remus und versucht, Sirius' Klammergriff zu lösen. „Ist ja gut. Lass mich doch erst mal reinkommen…"

„Nichts ist gut", sagt Sirius erstickt. „Ich hab's versaut. Ich bin an allem Schuld!"

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz…"

„Hast du Essen dabei?", fragt James und lässt endlich den Stab sinken. „Wir sind ausgehungert."

„Ja. Fast alles von der Liste."

„Wie kannst du jetzt ans Essen denken?!"

Sirius löst sich von Remus und wendet sich James zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Komm runter, Kumpel", sagt James entnervt. „Reg dich ab", und zu den Besuchern: „So ist er schon seit Tagen drauf. Ihr glaubt nicht, was ich hier durchgemacht habe."

„Ist klar", sagt Remus und nutzt die Gelegenheit zum Schritt ins Innere. „Kein Vergleich zu dem, was _wir_ durchgemacht haben."

„Was denn?", fragt James verunsichert.

„Untersuchungshaft", sagt Remus knapp. „Weil ein bekannter Systemkritiker, gegen den eine Fahndung läuft, unser Floo benutzt hat."

„Scheiße", sagt James ratlos.

„Unfein, aber zutreffend", sagt Severus. „Seid ihr in der Lage, uns einen Sitzplatz anzubieten, oder existiert so etwas nicht in dieser charmanten Behausung?"

„Oben", sagt James und deutet auf eine schiefe Treppe. „In dem einen Raum gibt es ein paar Möbel."

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Gebäude?", erkundigt sich Remus, während sie vorsichtig die Treppe erklimmen.

„Es ist verflucht", sagt James. „Angeblich. Die Dorfbewohner glauben, dass hier die Geister der ehemaligen Besitzer umgehen. Irgendetwas mit einer Bluttat oder so. Wir waren schon hundertmal hier und haben noch nie einen Geist getroffen."

„Ihr wart hundertmal hier? Aber wieso? Habt ihr hier euer Lager an verbotenen Genussmitteln?"

„Nicht ganz." James grinst schief. „Remus… unser Remus… verbringt hier die Vollmondnächte. Wir kommen dann immer am nächsten Morgen, um ihn einzusammeln."

Remus sieht sich unbehaglich um. Durch die vernagelten Fenster dringt kaum Licht. Alte, vergilbte Tapetenreste hängen von den Wänden wie merkwürdige Flechten, und über allem liegt ein Geruch nach schimmligem Holz wie ein feuchtes Leichentuch.

„Lykantrophie muss ein ziemlich mühsames Geschäft sein", sagt er.

„Allerdings", sagt James.

„Verstehst du's jetzt?", sagt Sirius.

„Ich habe es schon vorher nicht _nicht _verstanden. Es ist nur… wie soll ich mir vorstellen können, wie es ist ein Werwolf zu sein?"

„Wie sich heraus stellt, ist die Werwolfgeschichte unser geringstes Problem", sagt James, der am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen ist und eine schiefe, knarrende Tür aufstößt.

In dem Raum dahinter befindet sich offenbar der Stützpunkt der Zeitreisenden. Ein morsches, staubiges Bett mit zerschlissenen Vorhängen steht an einer Wand und ein Schrank ohne Türen an der anderen. In der alten schmiedeeisernen Feuerstelle brennt ein niedriges Feuer und wärmt den Raum. Der Boden ist verziert mit Bierflaschen und den zerknüllten Verpackungen einer großen Fastfood-Kette.

„Setzt euch", sagt James und deutet auf das Bett.

„Nein", sagt Severus. „Ich will mir doch nicht die Kleider ruinieren."

Remus kommt der Aufforderung vorsichtig nach. Die Sprungfedern der Matratze quietschen jämmerlich unter seinem Fliegengewicht. Sirius hingegen lässt keine Vorsicht walten, wirft sich aufs Bett, dass es staubt, kommt dann auf allen Vieren zu Remus und presst seine Stirn gegen Remus' Schulter wie ein unglücklicher Hund.

Remus faltet seine Hände auf den Knien.

„Hier ist Essen", sagt Severus und deutet auf die Tüten. „Ich schätze, wir müssen uns bedanken, dass ihr nicht auch weiterhin unser Floo benutzt habt. Und unser Wohnzimmer als Hauptquartier. Das zeigt zumindest von einem Minimum an Einsicht."

„Wir sind nicht extra in dieser Zeit gelandet, um euch Schwierigkeiten zu machen", sagt James. „Und das mit dem Floo tut uns Leid. Wir hatten überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Wir wollten einfach nur vermeiden, in London herum zu irren."

„Es wäre nichts passiert, wenn ihr gemacht hättet, was man euch gesagt hat", sagt Remus.

„Du glaubst nicht, wie oft wir diesen Satz schon gehört haben", sagt James niedergeschlagen. „Er zieht sich durch unser Leben wie ein roter Faden, sozusagen."

„Aber wir haben es nie so gründlich versaut wie diesmal", sagt Sirius.

„Da könntest du recht haben", sagt James.

„Sind wir den ganzen Weg appariert, um euch bei euren von Selbstmitleid gefärbten Tiraden zuzuhören, oder ist noch signifikante Information zu erwarten?", sagt Severus mit einem Gesichtsausdruck des ultimativen Ekels.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragt Sirius an Remus' Schulter. „Ich warte seit Tagen auf dich."

„Die Eule hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Adresse zu finden", sagt Remus. „Passiert manchmal, seit wir nicht mehr im Zentrum von Zauberlondon wohnen. Aber warum erzählt ihr uns nicht mal von Anfang an, was passiert ist? Euer Brief klang so dringend, dass ich alles stehen und liegen gelassen habe."

„Du erzählst, ich packe das Essen aus", sagt James.

„Okay", sagt Sirius, setzt sich auf und wischt sich Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Was würdest du schätzen, Remus, wie viele Menschen hat der Lichtlord umgebracht, seit er an der Macht ist?"

„Merlin, Sirius", sagt James und hört mit dem Tütengeraschel auf. „Fang doch nicht wieder so an."

„Gehört alles zur Geschichte", sagt Sirius. „Also, wie viele?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagt Remus verwirrt. „Paar hundert?"

„Ich bin Schuld an jedem einzelnen", sagt Sirius. „Ich bin ein Massenmörder."

„Wie bitte?"

Unbehagen ergreift Remus. Was ist bloß jetzt wieder in diesen exzentrischen Jugendlichen gefahren? Ist er überhaupt ganz bei Trost, oder leidet er unter einer raffinierten Form von Schizophrenie? Ist es nicht das, wenn man sonderbare fixe Ideen entwickelt? Remus hat keine Erfahrung mit Menschen, die unter Persönlichkeitsstörungen leiden.

„Sirius, hör mal, bei allem Verständnis für deine angespannte Lage, aber es ist doch wirklich…"

„Du hast nichts verstanden."

Eine Stimme, die so völlig befreit ist von jugendlichem Überschwang, von jeder Form von Emotion, dass es einem Angst machen könnte.

„Dann erklär's mir", sagt Remus.

„Hast du dich mal gefragt, wie der Lichtlord diese Blitzkarriere hingekriegt hat?", sagt Sirius.

„Gelegentlich", sagt Remus. „Er scheint eine Art zu haben, die Menschen für sich zu begeistern. Na ja, und er hat damals die Vampire besiegt. Die meisten Zauberer werden ihm noch in hundert Jahren dafür dankbar sein."

Sirius beugt sich zum Boden und fischt ein zerknittertes Zeitungsblatt aus dem Staub, das er Remus hinüber reicht. Die Zeitung ist ein paar Tage alt. Auf der Titelseite ist eines der üblichen formatfüllenden Fotos des Lichtlords abgedruckt, neben einem Artikel über einen Empfang, den er für seine getreuen Anhänger veranstaltet hat. Remus liest diese Artikel schon lange nicht mehr. Sie sind alle gleich.

„Ich sage dir, wie er's gemacht hat", sagt Sirius. „Er hat sich Schwarzer Magie bedient. Hier, der Ring an seinem Finger. Es ist ein Ring der Macht."

„Ringe der Macht gibt's nur in Büchern", sagt Remus skeptisch.

„Und wozu ist der dann gut? Macht ihm den Abwasch, oder was?"

Remus streicht die Zeitung glatt und betrachtet das Bild. Der Ring am Finger des Lichtlords ist groß und hat einen ziemlich hässlichen schwarzen Stein. Der Lichtlord trägt ihn auf allen Bildern, bei seiner ausgeprägten Vorliebe für die Farbe Weiß ist das tatsächlich auffällig. Trotzdem hat Remus bisher nie über die Natur des Rings nachgedacht.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er überhaupt zu etwas gut ist? Vielleicht ist er nur ein Erbstück vom Lieblingsonkel."

„Ganz einfach", sagt Sirius. „Er stammt aus meiner Familie. Ich hab' ihn vertickt, um den Zeitdreher zu bekommen."

„Momentchen", sagt Remus. „Du hast einen Ring aus Familienbesitz verkauft, um den Zeitumkehrer zu bekommen."

„Getauscht", korrigiert Sirius.

„Egal", sagt Remus. „Du hast den Ring in Umlauf gebracht, und jetzt taucht er am Finger des Lichtlords wieder auf."

„Genau."

„Aber der Rest der Geschichte ist Spekulation, richtig? Ich meine, erstens, wenn deine Familie einen Ring der Macht besessen hätte, warum hat sie ihn nicht selbst genutzt, um eine Diktatur zu etablieren? Und zweitens, wie konnte es dir gelingen, ihn zu bekommen? Dir, einem Teenager? Ringe der Macht lässt man nicht einfach überall herum liegen."

„Ich habe meinem Herrn den Finger abgebissen, um ihn zu kriegen", sagt Sirius. „Mann, Remus, hör doch erst mal zu, bevor du deinen Scharfsinn einschaltest. Der Ring lag natürlich nicht einfach herum. Er war im Keller in die Wand eingemauert und mit Sicherungszaubern belegt. Es hat ein paar Wochen gedauert, bis ich die alle geknackt hatte."

„Aber woher wusstest du…?"

„Ich wusste es nicht. Da war einfach ein massiv abgesichertes Stück Kellerwand. Das hat mich neugierig gemacht."

„Und du bist nie auf die Idee gekommen, da lieber die Finger davon zu lassen?", fragt Remus, obwohl er die Antwort kennt.

„Tja", sagt Sirius achselzuckend. „Hätten meine Eltern mich mal nicht so oft in den Keller gesperrt, was?"

„Du willst uns glauben machen, du wärest in der Lage gewesen, ein professionell gesichertes Stück Schwarzer Magie frei zu setzen?", sagt Severus. „Du, ein Teenager ohne spezifische Ausbildung?"

„Liest du keine Bücher?", faucht Sirius. „Der Ring wollte gefunden werden!"

„Können wir uns mal von der literarischen Vorlage lösen?", schlägt Remus vor. „Sirius, bist du sicher, dass der Ring schwarzmagisch ist?"

„Hundert Prozent."

„Und wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?"

„Ich bin ein Black. Ich habe das in den Genen."

„Ähm… okay. Diese zweifelhafte Referenz mal dahin gestellt. Bleibt die Frage, warum wir jetzt keinen Lichtlord oder keine Lichtlady der Familie Black haben. Ich meine, man lässt doch so etwas nicht ungenutzt im Keller liegen, wenn man so wie die Blacks über Ambitionen verfügt."

„Keine Ahnung", sagt Sirius. „Vielleicht, weil meine Familie dann doch nicht komplett aus Arschlöchern besteht. Schwer vorstellbar, ich weiß. Aber ich glaube, der Ring ist so gefährlich, dass selbst meine Leute lieber die Finger davon gelassen haben."

„Alle, außer dir."

„Hinterher ist man immer schlauer."

„Ich begreife das erst allmählich, musst du wissen. Du hast ein Stück Schwarzer Magie in Umlauf gebracht, in vollem Bewusstsein darüber, was du tust, nur um diesen zweifelhaften Rettungsplan zur Ausführung zu bringen?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so kommen würde", sagt Sirius mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Falsch", sagt Remus wütend. „Es war dir egal, wie es kommen würde. Nach dir die Sintflut, das hast du dir gedacht. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Wie einer, der eine Tretmine vergräbt und dann geht, weil er gar nicht wissen will, wer damit in die Luft fliegt."

„Ersetze Tretmine durch Atombombe, und ich stimme zu", sagt Severus.

„Du hättest mich nur küssen müssen", sagt Sirius, und seine Stimme zittert. „Ist das zu viel verlangt? Du liebst mich ja sogar. Du willst ja nur nicht, weil du glaubst, du kannst nicht auch noch schwul sein, mit der Lykantrophie und allem."

„Kannst du mich gefälligst endlich aus dem Spiel lassen?"

„Aber du bist doch der Mittelpunkt von allem."

Remus stöhnt auf und schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Auf eine krude Art richtig", stellt Severus fest. „Immerhin, Remus, ist deine Biographie sowohl der Anlass als auch das Ergebnis dieser unsagbar dummen Tat."

„Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben", sagt Remus dumpf.

„Es ist keine Glaubensfrage", erklärt Severus mit nervenaufreibender Nüchternheit. „Hätte Mr. Black die Zeitreise nicht unternommen, wärest du jetzt ein Werwolf mit einer völlig anderen Biographie. Und hätte er den Ring nicht in Umlauf gebracht, hätten wir jetzt nicht unter einem Terrorregime zu leiden. Seine Einschätzung, er sei an allem Schuld, ist durchaus zutreffend."

„Aber diese Wirklichkeit ist die einzige, die ich kenne! Und sie soll allein auf Grund der Taten eines sehr… hm… leichtsinnigen Teenagers entstanden sein?"

„Völlig logisch, die Chaostheorie zu Grunde legend", sagt Severus. „Der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings kann einen Tsunami auslösen, aber frage mich nicht nach den Details. Ich bin kein Chaostheoretiker."

Remus nickt ratlos. Langsam beginnt er, sich schuldig zu fühlen, obwohl er doch gar nichts mit dem jungen Werwolf zu tun hat, der seinem Verehrer diese unüberwindliche Abfuhr erteilt hat.

Kaum vorstellbar, dass er – oder sein Alter Ego – in der Lage gewesen sein soll, einen wie Sirius Black zu solchen Verzweiflungstaten zu provozieren.

Er sieht zu Sirius, der sich neben ihm auf dem Bett zusammengerollt hat und sich seine langen, zottigen Haare um den Finger dreht.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlt, wenn man fünfzehn ist und von ihm umworben wird? Er muss sehr selbstbewusst und gefestigt sein, der junge Werwolf, um einen solchen Verehrer abzuweisen.

Sirius hebt den Blick und sieht Remus in die Augen. Angst liegt darin, und Verunsicherung, und ein Schmerz, der viel zu groß ist für einen Fünfzehnjährigen.

Remus streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und lässt sie sinken, ehe sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

„Das ist ja alles echt spannend", sagt James. „Trotzdem würden wir gerne wieder nach Hause. Wir haben ein bisschen recherchiert."

Er hält ein schmales, abgegriffenes Büchlein in die Höhe.

„Ihr habt ein Buch gelesen", sagt Remus ungläubig. „_Das_ nennt ihr Recherche?"

„Flourish & Blott's war zum Thema Zeitreise nicht sehr ergiebig", erklärt James. „Wir hatten auf die Hogwarts-Bibliothek gehofft, aber dort kamen wir nicht hinein. In dieser… Zeitlinie… ist der Geheimgang bei der Wütenden Weide eingestürzt. Wir kamen nicht durch."

„Was für ein Geheimgang?"

„Der von hier auf die Hogwarts-Ländereien führt. Remus' Geheimgang. Er endet unter den Wurzeln der Wütenden Weide."

„Auf die Gefahr hin, begriffsstutzig zu klingen, aber welche Wütende Weide?"

„Siehst du", sagt Sirius über die Schulter zu James. „Kein Wolf, keine Weide."

„Egal", sagt James niedergeschlagen. „Das ist alles, was wir finden konnten."

Er wedelt mit dem Büchlein. Severus streckt die Hand aus und nimmt es ihm ab.

„Zurück in die Zukunft", liest er vor. „Verfasser: Dr. Emmet L. Brown. Ein Versuch über die Logik und Möglichkeit von naturwissenschaftlich basierten Zeitreisen. Band Eins: Theorie und Grundlagen."

„Band zwei war vergriffen", erklärt James. „Das hier haben wir aus dem modernen Antiquariat. Es war wohl nicht gerade ein Kassenschlager, als es noch aktuell war."

Severus schlägt die erste Seite auf und liest das Impressum.

„Fünfzehn Jahre alt", sagt er. „Trotzdem meine ich, habt ihr mit diesem Fund direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. Brown ist ein unerträglicher Spinner, aber möglicherweise eure letzte Hoffnung."

„Du kennst ihn?", staunt James.

„Allerdings", sagt Severus. „Ein Squib aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie. Hat wohl nie verkraftet, dass die Gabe der Zauberei an ihm vorbei gegangen ist, und sein Leben in den Dienst der nichtmagischen Forschung gestellt. Er war Mitglied der Resistance, seinerzeit, bevor er sich mit ein paar anderen nach USA abgesetzt hat. Die Tatsache, dass niemand ihn wirklich ernst genommen hat, mag ihm das Leben gerettet haben."

„Und weißt du, wo wir ihn finden?", fragt James aufgeregt.

„Ich nicht, aber Alastor Moody möglicherweise", sagt Severus.

„Brown ist Physiker, so weit ich weiß", wirft Remus ein. „Meint ihr nicht, wir hätten davon gehört, wenn er die nichtmagische Zeitreise erfunden hätte? Die Physiker basteln doch schon seit Einstein an dieser Theorie herum, ohne auch nur eine Minute tatsächlich in der Zeit zu reisen."

„Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, äußere ihn."

„Was ist mit der magischen Variante? Haben wir nicht die Chance, an einen intakten Zeitumkehrer zu kommen?"

„Was dich betrifft, du hattest nicht einmal die Chance, dich selbst aus der Untersuchungshaft zu befreien", sagt Severus kühl. „Was mich betrifft, enden meine Möglichkeiten ungefähr mit deiner Freilassung."

„Aber wirst du nicht demnächst um ein paar Ecken mit dem Lichtlord verschwägert sein?"

„Was?", sagt Sirius alarmiert und kommt aus seiner Embryonalhaltung in die Höhe.

„Geht dich nichts an", sagt Remus.

„Ich werde demnächst mit einer Frau verschwägert sein, die sich Hoffnungen macht, ihr Werben würde erhört werden", sagt Severus. „Und selbst wenn sie erfolgreich zur Lichtlady avanciert, wird sie mir nicht ohne weiteres ein solches Artefakt aushändigen. Es gibt Gründe, warum der Lichtlord sie alle aus dem Verkehr gezogen hat, weißt du. Mit der Temporalmagie als Option ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand in die Vergangenheit reist, um seine Geburt zu verhindern, oder sonst etwas Heroisches."

„Hm", sagt Remus nachdenklich.

„Vertrauen wir zur Abwechslung der Naturwissenschaft", sagt Severus. „Alternativ, der liberalen Zauberszene in den USA."

„Wir gehen in die USA?", sagt James beeindruckt. „Cool."

Remus betrachtet seinen Freund, dessen Gesicht sphinxenhaft unbeteiligt ist. Er kann nicht recht daran glauben, dass der undurchsichtige Tränkemeister sich ohne Hintergedanken an der Rettung der gestrandeten Jugendlichen beteiligt. Er wird wohl, wie immer, seinen eigenen Kessel auf dem Feuer haben, aber wie immer wird er warten, bis Remus von selbst dahinter kommt.

„Wann brechen wir auf?", sagt Remus.

„Sobald als möglich. Uns bleiben Portschlüssel oder Flugzeug. Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass man unsere Signatur ins Floosystem und in die Langstrecken-Apparitionskanäle eingespeist hat."

„Mist", sagt Remus, dem gerade wieder seine Unterschrift auf einem Stück Papier einfällt, das ihm verbietet, das Land zu verlassen. „Wie kommen wir an einen Portschlüssel über den Atlantik?"

„Versuchen wir es stattdessen mit einem Linienflug."

„Wir fliegen?", sagt James aufgeregt. „Mit einem Flugzeug? Wow! Das wird cool!"

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", sagt Remus müde.


	9. Nur du

Geneigte Leserschaft,

ich bin sicher, so manche/r von Euch wird ein „Na, endlich" gemurmelt haben, als der Alert ins Mailfach kam. Womöglich aber auch ein: „Hmmmm? Mondfische? Was war das denn noch mal…"

Ja, ich weiß. Is' lange her. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass noch ein paar von Euch wissen wollen, wie die Geschichte ausgeht.

Immerhin war ich die letzten Wochen nicht müßig, sondern sehr mit einem anderen Projekt beschäftigt: die Textehexe kann man nämlich jetzt auch kaufen, ihren Roman vielmehr, im Buchhandel und bei Amazon und bei vielen anderen Bücherdealern. (Tusch! Trommelwirbel!)

Habt Ihr Lust, Euch das mal anzusehen? Dann guckt Ihr unter wehwehweh-punkt-spielmannslied-punkt-de. Dort alles weitere, und hier nur so viel: Wer „meinen" Remus mag, wird auch Wolfram ins Herz schließen.

So, nun aber weiter in diesem Text. Ich kann mein weiteres Tempo nicht garantieren, aber ich verspreche, nichts anderes zu schreiben, bevor wir hier nicht fertig sind.

Und für die Wartezeit gibt's den Spielmann :o)

Viel Vergnügen!

Einen Soundtrack gibt's diesmal auch wieder: mit allerliebstem Dank an Jana für den Tipp:

„Die zweite Geige" von der Kölner Acapella-Gruppe „Basta", deren, okay, vielleicht nicht jüngster, aber immerhin neuester Fan ich bin. Zu finden bei Youtube.

oooOOOooo

Neun: Nur… du.

_Er kannte Liebe, nur noch nicht so groß._

„Palmen", sagt Sirius, blinzelt in den Himmel und zieht geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Cool. Ich habe es gar nicht so schlecht getroffen, was?"

„Die Palmen sind zwangsverordnet, mein Lieber", sagt Remus und schiebt Sirius vor sich her. Er will ihn möglichst schnell in den Sichtschatten an der Haustür befördern. Ob nun unter Palmen oder Buchen, in solchen Wohngebieten hängen die Leute immer gerne an den Fenstern, und Remus will nach Möglichkeit Getratsche vermeiden.

Die Fenster sind mit Zeitungen verklebt. Severus drückt den Klingelknopf und zuckt sichtlich zusammen, als im Inneren des Hauses eine Sirene ertönt, die einem Feueralarm ähnelt.

Während sie warten, liest Remus die Zeitung an den Fenstern, bis er über das Datum stolpert: Zehnter Oktober Neunzehnhunderteinundneunzig.

Remus beschließt, das als ein ermutigendes Zeichen zu werten.

Severus macht ein Gesicht wie eine Gewitterwolke und lehnt sich auf den Klingelknopf.

„Er ist nicht daheim", sagt James. „Kommt. Sehen wir uns ein bisschen die Stadt an. Wir können es später wieder versuchen."

Noch während er spricht, wird seine Hoffnung auf ein touristisches Vergnügungsprogramm zunichte gemacht.

Jemand reißt die Tür auf und blinzelt ins Licht. Das weiße Haar steht ihm wie eine Wolke um den Kopf. Er trägt einen kirschroten Morgenmantel, der offen steht und den Blick auf Shorts und ein Hawaiihemd erlaubt, und dazu gelbe Gummistiefel.

Doc Brown erfasst die dünne, schwarz gekleidete Gestalt des Tränkemeisters mit einem Blick.

„Vielen Dank", sagt er, noch ehe Severus dazu kommt, sich vorzustellen. „Ich möchte nicht mit Ihnen über Gott sprechen."

Die Tür schließt sich knallend, nur Millimeter vor Severus' Nase.

Remus beißt sich hart auf die Unterlippe und wendet sich ab, um sein verzweifeltes Bemühen nach Ernsthaftigkeit zu verstecken. James grinst unverhohlen.

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten!", knurrt Severus und klingelt erneut.

Sekunden später öffnet sich die Tür erneut, diesmal allerdings nur einen Spalt breit.

„Vielen Dank!", tönt es von innen. „Ich brauche keine Versicherung, und keine Zeitung, und ich beteilige mich auch nicht an Umfragen!"

„Stellen Sie sofort diese lächerliche Gegenwehr ein und öffnen Sie die Tür, oder sie würden sich wünschen, Sie hätten eine Versicherung!", bellt Severus.

Hinter der Tür wird es still. Severus schiebt probeweise, aber von innen wird offenbar dagegen gehalten.

„Doktor Brown?", schaltet Remus sich ein. „Wir kommen aus England. Alastor Moody schickt uns. Wir haben etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen."

Hinter der Tür rumort es, dann erscheint das Gesicht des Hausbesitzers im Spalt.

„Wer ist Alastor Moody?", fragt Doc Brown und zieht misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich kenne keinen Alastor Moody."

„Lassen Sie uns unverzüglich ein", befiehlt der Tränkemeister finster. „Diese Sonne ist unerträglich."

„Sie erinnern mich an jemanden", sagt Doc Brown nachdenklich. „Warten Sie mal. Da war doch… War da nicht…"

„Ich werde nicht warten, bis Sie den letzten Winkel Ihres zweifelsohne verwirrten Geistes durchgekramt haben! Remus, wir gehen! Das hat doch alles keinen Zweck!"

Remus sieht sich um. Sirius ist ein wenig abgewandert und späht interessiert zu ein paar Jungs hinüber, die mit nackten Oberkörpern Basketball auf dem Parkplatz spielen. Remus packt ihn am Kragen und schiebt ihn vor die Türöffnung.

„Hier", sagt er. „Doktor Brown, bitte. Lassen Sie uns rein. Wir haben ein Problem."

Doc Brown reißt die Augen auf und zuckt zurück.

„Großer Gott!", sagt er. „Sirius Black! Sirius! Black! Wo kommst du denn her, Junge? Oder sollte ich besser sagen, _wann_ kommst du denn her?"

„Neunzehnhundertvierundsiebzig", sagt Sirius. „Aua. Remus! Du zerreißt mein Shirt!"

„Reines Wunschdenken", sagt Remus. „Dürfen wir jetzt reinkommen?"

Doc Brown öffnet die Tür und macht einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Das wurde auch Zeit", knurrt Severus.

Das Innere von Doc Browns Haus ist dämmerig und kühl. Ein Sofa steht in dem großen Raum, das aussieht, als würde regelmäßig darauf übernachtet, und an der Wand neben dem Fenster hängt eine Galerie alter Fotos, die streng aussehende Männer zeigen. Ein struppiger Hund kommt schwanzwedelnd herbei und schnüffelt an Remus' Händen.

„Jetzt weiß ich's wieder!", ruft Doc Brown. „Diese Nase! Diese arrogante Unhöflichkeit! Sie müssen der Tränkemeister sein."

„Ich sehe, mein Ruf ist mir voraus geeilt", sagt Severus kühl.

„Was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen?", fragt Doc Brown Sirius. „Er bewegt sich im Umfeld des Lichtlords! Sind das deine neuen Freunde?"

„Ich hab' nichts mit ihm zu schaffen", sagt Sirius mürrisch. „Er wohnt nur da."

„Sie waren früher im Widerstand!", sagt Doc Brown und zeigt mit anklagendem Finger auf Severus. „Was machen Sie denn jetzt auf dem Foto?"

„Das ist alles ein bisschen kompliziert", schaltet sich Remus ein. „Um es abzukürzen: Mister Snape hat die Seite des Widerstandes nie verlassen, und falls Sie das Zeitungsfoto meinen, das tut wirklich nichts zur Sache."

„Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Remus Lupin. Aus London. Und das hier ist übrigens James Potter. Er kam mit dem jungen Sirius aus der Vergangenheit."

„Hallo", sagt James und hebt vierzehnjährig-überlässig die Hand.

„Müsste ich Sie kennen?", fragt Doc Brown und mustert Remus kritisch.

„Ähm", sagt Remus. „Nein. Vermutlich nicht."

„Waren Sie im Widerstand?"

„Nnn… nein. Ich war… äh… ich hab' mich größtenteils… rausgehalten."

„Echt?", sagt Sirius überrascht. „Aber warum?"

Remus zieht die Schultern hoch und krault angelegentlich den Hund.

„Mein Moony wäre ein Widerstandskämpfer", sagt Sirius überzeugt. „Ein Held. Er würde sterben für die gute Sache."

„Damit wäre der guten Sache auch nicht gedient", murmelt Remus und fühlt sich beschämt, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren.

„Können wir zum Thema kommen", sagt Severus säuerlich. „Wir haben nicht diese unzumutbare Reise über den Atlantik unternommen, um zu plaudern."

„Okay", sagt Doc Brown und zaubert ein zusammenhangsloses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Eistee?"

oooOOOooo

„Lassen Sie mich zusammenfassen", sagt Doc Brown eine halbe Stunde später. „Diese beiden jungen Herren sind mittels eines Zeitumkehrers in die Vergangenheit gereist und haben dort einen Eingriff dergestalt vorgenommen, als dass sie eine lykantrophe Infektion ihres Freundes verhinderten."

„Richtig", sagt Remus müde.

„Der Sie sind. Ihre Biographie ist also das Produkt eines temporalen Eingriffes."

„Hör' ich immer wieder gerne."

„Haben Sie sich mal gefragt, wen der Werwolf stattdessen gebissen hat?"

„Ähm… nein? Niemanden, vielleicht?"

„Unwahrscheinlich!"

Mit großen Schritten und wehendem Morgenmantel geht Doc Brown im dämmerigen Wohnraum auf und ab.

„Dieser Werwolf trieb sich in der Nähe der Siedlung herum, weil er planmäßig jemanden beißen wollte", doziert er. „Sie hat er nicht erwischt, also wird er sich ein anderes Opfer ausgesucht haben. Kurz vor der Verwandlung steigt der Aggressionspegel dieser Wesen massiv an. Blutgierig, wie er war, wird er sich kaum mit einem Kaninchen zufrieden gegeben haben."

„Aber warum ist das denn so wichtig?"

„Jeder Eingriff in die Zeitlinie kann einen Kaskadeneffekt zur Folge haben! Selbst das Zertreten eines Schmetterlings in der Vergangenheit kann die Zukunft bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verändern!"

„Und ich schätze, wir haben einen Haufen Schmetterlinge zertreten", seufzt James.

„Exakt! Das ist Punkt eins auf der Liste der Dinge, die nicht hätten passieren sollen."

„Und Punkt Zwei?", fragt Sirius. Er hat sich auf das Sofa geworfen und sieht so müde aus, wie Remus sich fühlt. Nach britischem Biorhythmus ist es früh am Morgen, nicht gerade erst Abend wie hier in L.A.

„Punkt Zwei der Dinge, die nicht hätten passieren sollen, ist der Ring", sagt Doc Brown. „Sirius! Wie konntest du nur auf die Idee verfallen, ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt in Umlauf zu bringen, über dessen Spezifikationen du nicht das Geringste weißt?"

„Ich hab' nicht drüber nachgedacht", sagt Sirius feindselig. „Wer konnte denn auch mit so etwas rechnen."

„Der Verkauf des Rings hat aber nichts mit einem Eingriff in die Zeitlinie zu tun", wirft Remus ein, dessen Gehirn nur noch im Zeitlupentempo arbeitet . „Sirius hätte den Ring auch verkaufen können, um, sagen wir, eine gefälschte Apparitions-Lizenz zu bekommen. Was zum gleichen Ergebnis geführt hätte."

„Minus die Tatsache, dass Sie nicht lykantroph sind", sagt Doc Brown.

„Huh?", sagt Remus. „Äh. Ja. So ist es mir aber lieber, ehrlich gesagt."

„Und da sind wir wieder!" Doc Brown wirft die Hände in die Luft. „Eine temporale Manipulation, und niemand weiß, ob durch den Versuch, sie rückgängig zu machen, nicht noch viel mehr verschoben wird! Man könnte hunderte von Jahren mit dem Versuch zubringen, alle Spuren zu löschen – und jedes mal neue hinterlassen, die dann wieder aufwendig zu löschen wären, wobei neue Spuren entstünden, wie wiederum zu löschen wären, und immer so weiter."

„Das ist ja wie in der Schule", brummt James. „Ich versteh' nur Bahnhof."

„Er fragt sich, ob wir alles nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn wir versuchen, unseren Eingriff in die Zeit rückgängig zu machen", übersetzt Sirius vom Sofa.

„Wartet mal", sagt Remus. „Hier wird überhaupt nichts rückgängig gemacht! Alles, was wir tun werden, ist, euch wieder in eure Zeit zurück zu schicken!"

„Viel zu kurz gegriffen", sagt Severus. „Ich gedenke nicht, Möglichkeiten zu verschenken."

„Was für Möglichkeiten? Mich als Werwolf zu sehen? Na, vielen Dank! Ich weiß nicht, ob der Unterhaltungswert dabei so groß ist."

„Erwäge für eine Sekunde die Idee, dass die Welt sich nicht um dich allein dreht", sagt Severus. „Ob du lykantroph bist oder nicht, wird keinen Unterschied machen. Wahrhaft faszinierend finde ich die Idee, wir könnten die Uhren zurück drehen. Wir kennen das Geheimnis von Malfoys Erfolg, ist dir das klar? Wenn wir zum richtigen Zeitpunkt in die Geschichte eingreifen, könnten wir seinen Aufstieg verhindern. Wir müssten nur verhindern, dass Mr. Black den Ring frei setzt."

Remus starrt Severus an, verunsichert.

„Wir würden damit unsere eigene Geschichte ändern", wendet er ein.

„Zum besseren, zweifellos", sagt Severus.

„Aber ich mag meine Biographie", sagt Remus.

„Das wird sich demnächst ändern", sagt Severus. „Du bist auf Kaution freigelassen. Deine Neigung zu Männern ist bekannt. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis man dich zwangsverheiraten oder in ein Umerziehungscamp stecken wird. Du stehst kurz davor, die geballte Güte des Lichtlords zu spüren zu bekommen."

Remus bleibt stumm.

„Das heißt…", sagt James langsam, „wir kommen nicht einfach nur wieder nach Hause, sondern ein bisschen früher, als wir weggebeamt sind, so dass Sirius den Ring einfach nicht verkauft. Dann gibt's auch keinen Lichtlord."

„Und Moony?", fragt Sirius. „Du weißt, warum wir den ganzen Aufwand überhaupt betrieben haben, oder?"

„Natürlich. Er muss dann eben ein Werwolf bleiben. Zum Wohle aller, oder so."

„Kommt nicht in Frage", sagen Sirius und Remus im Chor.

„Die Sache ist viel komplizierter als das", seufzt Doc Brown. „Wenn Sirius und – wie war dein Name?"

„James Potter."

„…James… Potter? James? Potter! Großer Gott, du solltest eigentlich tot sein!"

„Ich weiß."

„Nun… es ist gut zu sehen, dass du es mit Fassung trägst."

„Moment!", schreit James. „Natürlich müssen wir die Zeit ändern! Ich bin sonst in ein paar Jahren tot! Vom Lichtlord gegrillt!"

„Scheiße", sagt Sirius. „Muss das alles so kompliziert sein."

„Keiner von euch hat bisher das eigentliche Problem berührt", sagt Doc Brown. „Das temporale Paradoxon! Wenn wir die beiden zu einem Zeitpunkt zurück schicken, der vor der Zeitreise liegt, dann werden sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie eine Zeitreise gemacht haben. Sie werden also nicht wissen, welche Folgen der Verkauf des Ringes haben wird. Und werden völlig ungehindert den Ring verkaufen, eine Zeitreise machen, und so weiter, immer wieder! Wir wären gefangen in einer Zeitschleife, die sich immer wiederholt."

„Noch mal, langsam", sagt James stirnrunzelnd.

„Ihr nehmt euer Wissen nicht mit in die Vergangenheit", fasst Remus zusammen. „Ihr schlüpft wieder in euer altes Selbst und vergesst – oder falsch, ihr wisst einfach nichts von der Zeitreise und den Zusammenhängen, denn sie ist ja noch nicht passiert. Und deshalb macht ihr den gleichen Fehler noch mal."

„Aber die Zeitreise ist doch passiert! Ich meine, wir sind mittendrin!", widerspricht James verwirrt.

„Sie ist aber in der Zukunft passiert", sagt Remus und kämpft tapfer gegen Kopfschmerzen. „So wie… deine Einschulung in Hogwarts, zum Beispiel. Als du neun oder zehn Jahre alt warst, hatte die für dich auch noch nicht statt gefunden, und du wusstest nichts darüber."

„Und es gibt noch ein Problem", sagt Doc Brown.

„Wie schön", sagt Remus. „Nur immer her damit."

„Ein technisches", sagt Doc Brown. „Wie wollen wir die Jungs wieder in ihre Zeit befördern? Ich bin hier völlig abgeschnitten von der Zaubererszene. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich einen Zeitumkehrer bekommen kann. Das ist Hohe Magie. Das ist auch im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten nicht jedem zugänglich."

„Wir dachten, Sie würden sich um den Rücktransport kümmern", sagt Severus und zieht die Augenbrauen zu einem strengen Strich. „Nach unserer Recherche haben Sie ein technisches Gerät entwickelt, das Zeitreisen ermöglicht."

„Tut mir Leid", sagt Doc Brown. „Ich mache keine Zeitreisen mehr. Ich fürchte, ihr seid hier gestrandet."

oooOOOooo

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, Gabriel?"

Gabriel seufzt. Er ist sich vor allem sicher, dass er den Weihnachtsabend nicht alleine zu Hause verbringen wird. Weihnachten ist das Fest der Familie, oder? Die Leute im Velvet Moon sind das, was ihm an Familie am nächsten kommt, also will er hier sein. Außerdem hat er zwölf oder dreizehn Koffeinbonbons gelutscht, um die Müdigkeit aus den Knochen zu kriegen. An Schlaf ist vor Mitte Januar sowieso nicht mehr zu denken.

„Mir geht's gut", sagt er. „Auf jeden Fall gut genug, um die Bar zu übernehmen. Joe kann in den Service gehen, oder?"

„Natürlich." In Miss Bettys Blick liegt immer noch die Sorge. „Ich denke nur, du bist recht häufig krank gewesen in den letzten Monaten. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Das ist nicht irgendwie eine Anspielung auf eine bevor stehende Kündigung oder so?"

Miss Betty zieht unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen und gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„So weit kommt's noch", sagt sie. „Nein. Die soziale Kälte ist in diesem Betrieb noch nicht herein gebrochen. Es ist einfach die Frage einer besorgten Freundin."

Gabriel rückt die transparenten Träger zurecht, die ein Paar schwarzer Engelsflügel auf seinem Rücken halten. Es war Miss Bettys Idee gewesen, dass heute Abend alle im Servicepersonal Flügel tragen sollten, und er war augenscheinlich der einzige, der diese Idee richtig toll fand.

„Ich war früher nie krank", sagt er. „All die Jahre nicht. Vielleicht liegt es an den vielen Klimaanlagen."

„Du arbeitest seit drei Jahren für mich", sagt Miss Betty sanft. „Klimaanlagen haben dir nie etwas ausgemacht. Versprich mir nur, dass du dich nach den Feiertagen gründlich untersuchen lässt."

„Versprochen."

Miss Betty nickt und drückt ihm freundschaftlich den Arm. Dann geht sie, um Gäste zu begrüßen.

Gabriel kontrolliert sein Äußeres im Spiegel. Er ist ein bisschen blass unter der sommerlichen Bräune und hat unfreiwillig ein, zwei Kilo abgenommen, aber sein Haarschnitt ist richtig gut, und die Flügelträger drücken ihm das weiße Hemd gegen den Oberkörper, so dass seine durchtrainierte Schulter- und Brustpartie perfekt zur Geltung kommt.

Gabriel zieht die lange, weiße Kellnerschürze mit dem Velvet-Moon-Logo ein wenig tiefer auf die Hüften und schlägt sich die Hemdsärmel um. Das verstößt gegen den Dresscode, aber selbst Miss Betty muss zugeben, dass es sehr sexy aussieht, und Gabriel nimmt seinen Job als Publikumsmagnet für schwule und weibliche Kundschaft sehr ernst.

Er atmet durch und verlässt den Personalraum.

Der Gastraum des Velvet Moon ist festlich geschmückt. Lichterketten leuchten an den Fenstern, und von der Decke hängen unzählige golden und silbern glitzernde Sterne. Das Lokal ist gut besucht, fast alle Tische sind reserviert. Dezenter Jazz träufelt aus den Lautsprechern, Betty hat sich, sehr zu Gabriels Erleichterung, gegen das übliche Weihnachtsgedudel entschieden. Ein warmer Teppich aus Stimmen, Musik und Gelächter hüllt den Raum ein. Aus der Küche duftet es, und Julie lächelt ihn über ein Tablett voller Weingläser hinweg an.

Gabriel nimmt seinen Platz hinter der Bar ein und beginnt, Bestellungen abzuarbeiten. Jetzt, am frühen Abend, sind vor allem Wein- und Wassergläser zu füllen und Kaffee aus der großen, silbrigen Maschine zu lassen. Erst später werden die Leute interessante Cocktails und Longdrinks bestellen. Gabriel fragt sich, ob eine Happy Hour der Langeweile am frühen Abend vorbeugen könnte.

Auf halbem Weg durch die Bestellung für Tisch Fünf betritt eine neue Gästegruppe den Gastraum und sieht sich halb abwartend, halb suchend um. Gabriel erkennt die kühne Wolke von weißem Haar, noch ehe er das Gesicht des Besuchers sieht, der sich gerade schwungvoll zu seinen Begleitern umdreht.

Gabriel stellt die Espressotassen ab und eilt, um den Freund zu begrüßen, ehe Miss Betty ihn wegen Überfüllung wieder wegschickt.

„Doc! Schön, Sie zu sehen. Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Doc Brown wirbelt zu Gabriel herum und zeigt sein breites Grinsen.

„Dir auch, mein Junge, dir auch! Du wirst nicht glauben, was für Besucher ich dir mitgebracht habe. Kennst du die beiden noch?"

Gabriel betrachtet den Mann neben Doc Brown. Er ist mindestens so lang und dünn wie der Doc, trägt halblanges, schwarzes Haar und eine offensichtlich extrem miese Laune zur Schau, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen Doc Browns Überschwang.

Gabriel braucht nicht länger als drei Sekunden, um ihn zu erkennen. Die Nase ist schließlich noch dieselbe.

„Severus Snape", sagt er, bass erstaunt. „Merlins Güte. Von allen Personen auf der Welt hätte ich mit dir am wenigsten gerechnet. Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen… falls es eines ist?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die sich nicht zwischen Tür und Angel erzählen lässt", sagt Severus kühl.

Und dann passiert etwas Merkwürdiges, an diesem warmen Weihnachtsabend mitten in Los Angeles, Kalifornien, unter einem Himmel voll goldener Plastiksterne: die Zeit bleibt stehen, für eine Sekunde, oder zumindest fühlt es sich so an.

„Er sagt, es sei ausgebucht, und wir müssten um neun wieder weg sein", sagt der schmale Mann, der mit Snape und Doc Brown das Restaurant betreten und seither mit Joe über einen Tisch verhandelt hat. Seine Stimme geht Gabriel den Rücken hinunter wie ein warmes Streicheln, und dann sieht er Gabriel an, und eine Mischung von Staunen und Verwunderung legt sich auf sein Gesicht. Seine Jacke, die er in den Händen hatte, gleitet unbemerkt zu Boden.

„Hi", sagt Gabriel atemlos und versinkt in den schönsten schokoladenbraunen Augen, in die er je geblickt hat.

„Hallo", sagt der andere. „Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Gabriel nickt und fährt sich nervös mit den Händen durch die Haare, und dann lächelt der andere und schickt einen glitzernden Goldschauer durch Gabriels Körper, und Gabriel weiß, dass gerade etwas Großes passiert, ein Weihnachtswunder, vielleicht die wichtigste Sekunde seines Lebens, und dass er es nicht versauen darf, weil er ohne dieses Lächeln einfach nicht weiterleben kann, und er martert sein sprachloses Gehirn nach einer klugen, umwerfend unwiderstehlichen Bemerkung.

„Äh", sagt er. „Deine Jacke."

„Ich weiß", sagt der andere, ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen, sich zu bücken. Sein Lächeln verbreitert sich, seine Augen funkeln, der ganze schmale Mann scheint zu leuchten, und Gabriel steht in diesem Glanz und ist ganz damit beschäftigt, die Gegenwart des anderen aufzusaugen wie ein Stück Wüste den Regen, weil er jetzt erst spürt, wie schlimm die Sehnsucht danach gewesen ist.

„Seid so freundlich, diese unerträgliche Darbietung abzukürzen", sagt eine säuerliche Stimme. „Wenn ich mich schlecht unterhalten will, gehe ich ins Kino."

Der Mann mit dem schönsten Lächeln der Welt wirft seinem Begleiter einen milden Blick zu und klaubt endlich seine Jacke vom Boden auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an mich erinnerst", sagt er zu Gabriel. „Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Meine Name ist Remus Lupin."

„Remus. Remus…"

Gabriel möchte diesen Namen unendlich oft sagen, rufen, murmeln, flüstern, stöhnen. Er fühlt sich auf seiner Zunge so gut an, als wäre es sein eigener.

„Vielleicht auch nicht", sagt Remus und blinzelt vergnügt. „Wir hatten nur selten Unterricht zusammen. Ich war in Ravenclaw. Vorsitzender des Schachclubs, aber du hast ja lieber Quidditch gespielt als Schach."

Gabriel versucht angestrengt, sich zu erinnern, aber da ist nur der gesichtslose Schemen eines dünnen, blonden Schülers mit eckigen Schultern und merkwürdigen Cordhosen, und vielleicht produziert sein Gehirn das Bild auch nur, weil er weiß, dass er sich erinnern sollte.

„Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen?", sagt er. „Nicht zu fassen."

„Ja", sagt Remus. „Tatsache."

„Ich bin Sirius", sagt Sirius.

„Aber das weiß ich doch", sagt Remus.

„Aber ich nicht", sagt Sirius. „Nicht immer. Manchmal hab ich's vergessen. Ich heiße Gabriel, für alle anderen. Gabriel Leroy."

„Ein Engelsname", sagt Remus. „Wie passend."

„Ich trage diese Flügel nicht immer, weißt du. Nur heute. Weil Weihnachten ist."

„Ja", sagt Remus, „trotzdem", und dann stehen sie wieder für endlose Augenblicke voreinander und lächeln sich an, bis schließlich Joe Sirius in die Wirklichkeit zurückholt.

„Sind das Freunde von dir?", fragt er.

Sirius sieht von Doc Brown, der mit großem Interesse begonnen hat, die Werbebroschüre vom Eingang zu lesen, zu Snape, der seinen gequälten Blick ins Leere gehen lässt, als befände er sich bis zu den Knien in einer Jauchegrube und versuchte, diesen Umstand zu verdrängen, und schließlich zu Remus, der sich seine Jacke über den Arm faltet und immer noch stillvergnügt vor sich hin lächelt.

„Ja", sagt Sirius. „Doktor Brown, mein Nachbar, und zwei… alte Schulfreunde. Wir haben doch noch einen Tisch, Joe, nicht wahr?"

„Für Freunde des Hauses haben wir immer einen Tisch", verkündet Joe. „Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Joe führt die Gäste zu einem Fenstertisch gegenüber der Bar, während Sirius, immer noch geblendet vom Lächeln dieses Mannes, den Fehler macht, Miss Betty vor die Füße zu laufen.

„Das mag ja in anderen Restaurants anders sein", sagt sie und hält ihn am Ärmel, „aber in diesem wandert der Wein nicht von selbst aus der Flasche ins Glas, mein Lieber. Du wirst nachhelfen müssen."

„Huh?", sagt Sirius. „Äh. Ja. Natürlich. Sofort. 'Schuldigung."

Sirius kehrt hinter seine Bar zurück und beginnt, den Stau von Bestellungen abzuarbeiten, nicht ohne sich gleichzeitig den Hals nach dem bemerkenswerten Trio zu verrenken. Er versucht, eine Gelegenheit zu finden, um die drei an ihrem Tisch zu besuchen, aber Julie, Joe und Miss Betty decken ihn mit Bestellungen ein, und so bleibt ihm nichts als hinüber zu sehen, wie die drei sich unterhalten und bei Joe ihre Bestellung aufgeben.

„Weiß, nicht Rot", sagt Julie.

„Oh", sagt er. „Tut mir Leid."

„Apfelsaft ohne Eis, nicht Eistee", sagt sie fünf Minuten später, und dann: „Cappucchino, nicht Espresso! Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, sag mal?"

„Ich bin verliebt", sagt Sirius, nimmt den falschen Cappucchino zurück und trinkt ihn gleich selbst.

„Das kommt bei dir ständig vor", sagt Julie. „Deshalb stehst du doch sonst nicht so neben dir!"

„Ich weiß", sagt Sirius und starrt sehnsüchtig hinüber zu Tisch Sieben. Im gleichen Augenblick hebt Remus den Blick von der Speisekarte, und ihre Blicke finden sich quer durch den Raum. Sirius atmet gegen den Hitzeschauer an, der eine beinahe unangenehme Intensität erreicht, packt den Lappen und beginnt zu wischen, wo es nichts zu wischen gibt.

Julie lehnt sich zu ihm über die Bar und macht den Hals lang.

„Ist er hier?"

„Ja. Da drüben. Tisch Sieben."

Sie schaut hinüber, furcht die Stirn, schaut wieder.

„Ich sehe da keinen, der in Frage kommt", sagt sie.

„Dann bist du blind", sagt Sirius. „Da, dem Doc gegenüber. Der hübsche blonde Engländer."

Julie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, nimmt einen Stapel Speisekarten und bringt sie hinüber zum Ablagetisch, der nur ein paar Schritte von Tisch Sieben entfernt an der Wand steht. Sirius zapft Bier. Er ist nicht ganz sicher, ob jemand eines bestellt hat, aber andererseits, Bier geht immer.

Julie lässt sich Zeit mit dem Anordnen der Speisekarten und bleibt dann an Tisch Sieben stehen, um ein paar Worte mit Doc Brown zu wechseln, bevor sie wieder zur Bar hinüber kommt.

„Ist das alkoholfrei?", sagt sie.

„Keine Ahnung", sagt Sirius.

„Der blonde Engländer?", sagt sie und stellt die Gläser auf ihr Tablett. „Der aussieht, als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben Sport gemacht?"

„Genau der", sagt Sirius sehnsüchtig.

„Aber der ist doch überhaupt nicht dein Typ", sagt Julie erstaunt.

„Falsch", sagt Sirius. „All die anderen. Die waren nicht mein Typ. Mein Typ ist dünn und blond und britisch und hat die schönsten Augen der Welt und das allerschönste Lächeln."

„Na, viel Glück", sagt Julie. „Hoffentlich ist er schwul."

„Hetero ist kein Hindernis."

„Ist ja gut, Gab. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt, das weißt du. Aber vorher eine Cola light, zweimal Weißwein, französisch, einmal Wasser ohne und ein _alkoholfreies_ Bier."

Es war noch nie so schwer, sich auf den Job zu konzentrieren, den er eigentlich liebt. Er könnte beinahe wütend werden bei dem Gedanken, dass er hier Getränke für irgendwelche Muggel abfüllt, während nur Schritte von ihm entfernt ein Mann sitzt, der ihm das Herz im Leib umstülpt.

Muggel. Merkwürdig. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlt er sich nicht mehr selbst wie einer.

Immerhin scheint auch der hübsche Remus durch Sirius' Anwesenheit ziemlich abgelenkt. Während Snape und Doc Brown mit ernsten Gesichtern diskutieren, schaut er vor sich hin, faltet seine Serviette, lächelt still in sich hinein und wirft gelegentlich versteckte Blicke hinüber zur Bar – oder Blicke, die er vielleicht für versteckt hält, die sich aber in Sirius' Herz einbrennen wie feurige Spuren. Ein paar Mal tut Sirius ihm den Gefallen und gibt vor, intensiv mit der Espressomaschine beschäftigt zu sein, dann aber fängt er den Blick und gibt ihn zurück. Remus versteckt sein Lächeln hinter der Hand und lässt den Blick auf die Tischplatte fallen, wo er mit der Gabel Löcher in seine Serviette bohrt.

Es ist kein Wort gesprochen worden, aber die Sache ist klar.

Sirius müsste es nur schaffen, hinter dieser Bar rauszukommen, die ihn gefangen hält, und mit diesem anderen an einen Ort zu apparieren, an dem sie allein sein können.

Er grübelt, während er einen Cappucchino mit einem Herz aus Kakao verziert. Es erstaunt ihn, dass er nicht vorrangig an Sex denkt. Nicht, dass er nicht daran denken würde. Remus Lupin hat den hübschesten Mund im Universum, und Sirius ist fasziniert von der Vorstellung, was Remus mit diesem Mund alles tun könnte. Aber gleichzeitig will er ihn einfach nur ansehen, seine warme Stimme hören, diese schmalen, leichten Hände halten, er will wissen, was Remus zu erzählen hat und sich in diesem strahlenden Lächeln sonnen, er will das Gesicht an seine Schulter legen und endlich wieder die Wahrheit sagen, Gabriel zu den Akten legen und wieder Sirius sein, der mit der Arschloch-Familie und dem versauten Leben, der, aus dem so viel hätte werden können, und der doch nur Barkeeper mit einer falschen Identität geworden ist.

„Machst du mir einen neuen?"

Julies Stimme klingt untypisch genervt.

„Huh?"

Sirius starrt auf den Cappucchino.

„Sag bloß, der war nicht bestellt? Hier, siehst du, da ist noch den Bon!"

„Ich werde der Dame an Tisch drei bestimmt nicht einen Cappucchino hinstellen, den du so dekoriert hast", sagt Julie.

Sirius sieht von der Tasse, die ein Krönchen aus Milchschaum und ein Kunstwerk aus sieben verschlungenen Herzen trägt, hinüber zu der alten, sonnengegerbten Lady an Tisch drei.

„Ich mache dir einen neuen", sagt er seufzend. „Wir wollen nicht, dass sie es falsch versteht."

„Vielen Dank", sagt Julie kühl.

Während der neue Kaffee aus der Maschine läuft, nimmt Sirius die verzierte Tasse und all seinen Mut zusammen, geht zu Tisch Sieben hinüber und serviert.

„Für mich?", sagt Remus erstaunt. „Ich habe gar keinen Kaffee bestellt."

„Kleiner Gruß des Hauses", sagt Sirius, der eigentlich sein schönstes Verführerlächeln auflegen will und dann doch dabei endet, übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen wie ein verliebter Idiot.

„So", sagt Remus und sieht über die Schulter zu Sirius hinauf. Sein Lächeln macht Sirius atemlos. „Na, dann vielen Dank."

„Ja", sagt Sirius. „Gerne."

„Wir sind nicht ganz ohne Grund hier", sagt Doc Brown. „Wir haben etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen."

„Okay", sagt Sirius erstaunt. „Aber ich muss arbeiten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in den nächsten paar Stunden Zeit habe."

„Was zu erwarten war", sagt Snape säuerlich. „Zeitverschwendung."

„Das Essen hier ist hervorragend", sagt Doc Brown. „Versuchen Sie die Linguine mit Lachs. Niemand, der bei Trost ist, kann dabei von Zeitverschwendung sprechen."

„Wir hätten die Zeit besser für Recherche genutzt, oder zumindest dafür, eine taugliche Tränkeküche zu finden, die ein Mittel gegen diesen unsäglichen Zustand führt", knurrt Snape.

„Jet-Lag", sagt Remus. „Ist ganz normal. Verschwindet von selbst wieder."

Snape schnaubt.

„Ich gebe es ja zu", sagt Remus, lächelt fein und taucht seinen Löffel vorsichtig in das Kunstwerk aus Milchschaum. „Ich war einfach neugierig."

Doc Brown grinst, und Sirius weiß nicht recht, worauf die Bemerkung sich bezieht, aber eine Erklärung scheint Remus nicht liefern zu wollen.

Außerdem spürt er Miss Bettys Blicke im Rücken.

„Wo ich schon mal hier bin, könnte ich gleich eure Bestellung aufnehmen", schlägt er eilig vor. „Was darf es denn sein?"

„Linguine mit Lachs", strahlt Doc Brown.

„Espresso", schnaubt Snape. „Doppelt."

Remus schaut unschlüssig in die Karte.

„Die Linguine mit Lachs sind wirklich toll", empfiehlt Sirius.

„Mag sein", sagt Remus, „aber ich könnte niemals einen Fisch essen. Etwas Vegetarisches am liebsten."

Hinter Sirius' Schulter räuspert sich Joe, der eigentlich für Tisch Sieben zuständig ist.

„Ich sehe, Sie sind in guten Händen", sagt Joe zu den Gästen, und Sirius raunt er ins Ohr:

„Geh und mach deinen Job, verdammt! Alle warten auf dich."

„Such mir doch etwas Nettes aus", sagt Remus, der Joes Bemerkung entweder gehört oder seine Worte richtig gedeutet hat, und klappt die Karte zu. „Ich bin so unentschlossen."

„Aber gerne", sagt Sirius, der nicht aufhören kann, zu strahlen, und wenn es ihn den Job kostet. Er sammelt die Speisekarten ein und taucht auf dem Weg zur Küche unter Joes bösem Blick hindurch.

An der Bar wartet Julie mit einem Stapel Bons und einem Gesicht wie ein Racheengel. Er nimmt ihr die Bons aus den Fingern, summt ein Weihnachtslied und macht sich an die Arbeit.

Entgegen aller Erwartungen hat die Zeit ein Einsehen und vergeht, beinahe unbemerkt. Die Bar füllt sich und versperrt Sirius den Blick auf Tisch Sieben, und dann wird der erste Cocktail des Abends geordert, gefolgt von weiteren, und Sirius darf endlich anfangen, mit den bunten Flüssigkeiten in den schönen Flaschen zu spielen. Er lässt den Shaker wirbeln und probiert ein paar von seinen Tricks, und alles läuft glatt und cool, bis Remus mit dem schönen Lächeln an der Bar auftaucht und seinen Blick fängt.

Polternd geht der Shaker zu Boden. Remus versteckt einen Heiterkeitsausbruch hinter der Hand, und Sirius bückt sich blutübergossen nach dem Shaker, der unter die Theke gerollt ist.

„Das kann passieren", tröstet Remus.

„Passiert nicht, wenn ich nicht abgelenkt bin", sagt Sirius in einem schwachen Versuch, sich und seine Künste zu verteidigen.

„So", sagt Remus vergnügt. „Aha. Abgelenkt, also."

Sirius nickt und zieht die Schultern hoch, er hat eigentlich gar keine Lust, sich zu verteidigen oder etwas zu leugnen. Eigentlich will er sich nur mit fliegenden Fahnen diesem Mann ergeben, den er nicht kennt, und der doch sein Herz an einer Stelle berührt, von deren Empfindlichkeit er nichts geahnt hatte.

„Die anderen sind schon gegangen", sagt Remus. „Das Essen war wirklich hervorragend, übrigens. Nur die Stimmung ließ zu wünschen übrig."

„Und das am Weihnachtsabend", sagt Sirius.

„Severus hat nicht viel für Weihnachten übrig", sagt Remus. „Und für den Doktor ist Zeit sowieso etwas sehr Relatives, habe ich so das Gefühl. Es gibt tatsächlich etwas Wichtiges, das wir mit dir zu besprechen haben."

„Deshalb seid ihr aus England hergekommen?"

„Tatsache", sagt Remus.

„Cool", sagt Sirius beeindruckt, und dann, in einer kurzen, heißen Flut aus Panik: „Ich hoffe, ihr wart vorsichtig? Die suchen mich da immer noch."

„Keine Sorge", beruhigt Remus ihn. „Wir haben einen Linienflug genommen."

„Okay", sagt Sirius, halbwegs erleichtert.

Ein paar Bier, Kaffees und ein Tequila Sunrise unterbrechen das Gespräch, und Sirius hat Zeit, die Tatsache wirken zu lassen, dass Remus geblieben ist, obwohl seine Begleiter das Restaurant verlassen haben. In einer kurzen Bestellpause nimmt Sirius den Lappen und wischt sich die Theke entlang, bis er bei Remus angekommen ist. Er gibt dem Lappen einen Schubs, verschränkt die Arme und lehnt sich auf die Theke.

„Was darf's denn sein?", fragt er und bemüht sich um seinen berühmten Schlafzimmerblick und seine beste Verführerstimme.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagt Remus. „Kann ich nicht einfach ein bisschen hier sitzen und den Barkeeper genießen?"

„Klar", sagt Sirius. „Aber warum willst du das nicht mit einem schönen Cocktail in der Hand tun? Es gibt Leute, die kommen hierher nur wegen der Cocktails."

„Dann schlag mir was vor", sagt Remus sanft.

„Black and White", sagt Sirius, ohne viel nachzudenken. „Schokolade, Sahne, Ananassaft, weißer Rum und ein paar geheime Zutaten."

„Klingt interessant", sagt Remus. „Du willst mich aber doch nicht betrunken machen, oder?"

„Wenn's hilft", sagt Sirius, und Remus lacht.

„Versuch dein Glück", sagt er, und Sirius geht und mixt den besten Cocktail seines Lebens. Und danach ein paar der schlechtesten, die er je gemixt hat, aber das ist nur Remus anzulasten und der Art, wie er den Strohhalm mit den Lippen umschließt und dran saugt, und dann „Hmmmh" macht mit diesem Lächeln und diesem Schokoladenblick, und Sirius muss sich für zehn Sekunden ins Spirituosenlager flüchten und die Stirn gegen die Wand pressen, weil dieser dünne Engländer ihn so unglaublich heiß macht, ohne ihn auch nur zu berühren, und weil die Not und die Sehnsucht längst den Punkt überschritten haben, an dem sie noch angenehm waren.

Viel Zeit bleibt ihm allerdings nicht, seinen lebhaften Fantasien nachzuhängen, denn an der Bar drängen sich die Leute. Sirius hat kaum mehr Zeit, ein paar Worte mit Remus zu wechseln, und plötzlich überfällt ihn die Angst, der andere würde ihm ins Dickicht der Großstadt entkommen.

„He", sagt er leise, und Remus sieht von der Tageszeitung auf, die er müßig durchgeblättert hat.

„Ich habe um eins Schluss. Ist das zu spät für dich?"

„Kommt drauf an, wofür."

Wieder dieses Lächeln, das mit einer kleinen Prise Spott vermischt ist, gerade genug, um Sirius zu reizen. Aber weil dies Remus ist und nicht irgendein austauschbarer College-Junge, macht Sirius keine launige Bemerkung über sein unvergleichliches Talent als Liebhaber, sondern überlässt Remus die Führung. Ohnehin, so muss er bestürzt feststellen, fehlen ihm die Worte für alles, was über einen schnellen Aufriss hinausgeht.

„Die Stadt ist toll", sagt er und macht eine vage Geste. „Auch nachts. Schön warm und… warst du schon auf dem Sunset Boulevard?"

Remus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wir sind erst vor ein paar Stunden angekommen."

„Na, dann könnten wir doch… das heißt, wenn du möchtest…"

„Ich möchte gerne." Er winkt Sirius näher. „Ich bin nur nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mich noch für die Stadt interessieren kann, wenn ich einmal mit dir alleine bin."

„Das musst du nicht", atmet Sirius mit aufgerissenen Augen, und Remus lächelt.

„Die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend", sagt er. „Ich hätte gedacht, das Alter… aber…"

„Ähnlichkeit mit wem?", sagt Sirius erschrocken. „Du kennst doch nicht etwa jemanden aus meiner Familie?"

„Nicht direkt. Nur… es ist schwer zu erklären. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich dich schon mit fünfzehn gekannt. Als hättest du… bei mir auf dem Sofa geschlafen, und dir einen Schlafanzug von mir geliehen, und mir dein Herz ausgeschüttet… aber das hast du nicht."

„Nein."

„Nein."

„Aber so wir du es sagst, wünschte ich mir, ich hätte es getan."

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät, das nachzuholen."

Sirius nickt, und Remus lächelt.

„Die Zeit meint es gut mit uns", sagt er. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät für alles."

Gegen Mitternacht wird das Geschäft ruhiger. Um halb eins beginnen Julie und Joe, die nicht besetzten Tische für den nächsten Tag einzudecken, und Sirius weiß, dass sie bei ihm etwas gut haben, denn es wäre sein Job, dabei zu helfen. Ein letzter Gast bestellt ein letztes Bier, und Sirius lässt sich einen Cappucchino aus der Maschine, auf die Gefahr hin, dass sein Herzschlag ihm die Brust sprengt, aber er muss etwas haben, woran er sich festhalten kann auf dieser Reise.

Draußen hat es anscheinend geregnet. Der Verkehr rauscht laut über den Asphalt. Julie hat eines der Oberlichter geöffnet, um etwas frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen.

Remus ist mit seiner Zeitung fertig und dreht den Strohhalm seines mittlerweile zweiten Cocktails zwischen den Fingern. Er hat sehr schlanke Finger, beinahe knochig, an einer schmalen Hand. Kein Ring. Sirius rutscht mit seinem Cappucchino auf den Barhocker neben ihm und würde etwas darum geben, cool rüberzukommen, aber er befürchtet, dass da nur wieder dieses idiotische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ist.

„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, jemals wieder etwas aus good old England zu hören", sagt er. „Geschweige denn zu sehen. Was sind das denn für wichtige Angelegenheiten, die euch hierher führen?"

„Eigentlich sind wir wegen deines Nachbarn hier", sagt Remus. „Doktor Brown. Wir werden auf eine seiner Erfindungen zurückgreifen müssen."

„Der Doc? Nichts für ungut, aber er hat noch nie etwas erfunden, das tatsächlich funktioniert."

„Doch. Ein einziges Mal."

„Und was sollte das sein?"

Remus beugt sich näher. Sirius atmet einen Hauch von After-Shave, sicher kein teurer Duft, und darunter etwas, das süß und dunkel ist und zu Remus zu gehören scheint. Sirius versucht, seinen Cappucchino umzurühren, und schmeißt den Löffel runter.

„Eine Zeitmaschine", sagt Remus.

Sirius starrt Remus an, und plötzlich aus mehr als einem Grund.

„Zeitmaschine", wiederholt er ungläubig.

„M-hm", sagt Remus und lutscht ein letztes Restchen Cocktail vom hinteren Ende seines Strohhalms. „Er hat nur noch nicht begriffen, dass er sie uns zur Verfügung stellen muss. Er ziert sich noch. Was siehst du mich denn so an?"

„Nur…so", stottert Sirius. „Ich…oh, Gott. Ich will dich küssen."

„Jetzt? Hier?"

„Ja."

„Aber du bist noch im Job. Noch…", Blick auf eine Armbanduhr, die mit verschlissenem Lederband locker am schmalen Handgelenk sitzt, „…zehn Minuten."

„Ist mir egal."

„Mir aber nicht. Ich küsse nicht mit Publikum."

„Ist doch kaum jemand hier!"

„Aber die paar, die hier sind, schauen ständig zu uns rüber."

Remus wirkt nicht verlegen oder peinlich berührt. Er sieht vielmehr aus, als hätte er den Spaß seines Lebens. Sirius ist ein wenig aufgebracht darüber, er ist es nicht gewohnt, sich ausgeliefert zu fühlen, aber andererseits reizt ihn dieser Engländer mit seiner wohl dosierten Arroganz über jedes gekannte Maß.

„Zehn Minuten", sagt Sirius. „Das kann ich aushalten."

„Schön", sagt Remus breit lächelnd. „Wir könnten die Zeit nutzen, um uns ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen, findest du nicht? Ich gehe ungern mit Männern ins Bett, die ich nicht kenne."

„Hhhhhh."

„Wie bitte?"

„Hhh… hrm. Werden… werden wir das denn?"

„Was?"

„Ins… Bett gehen?"

„Aber wohin denn sonst? Ich bin überhaupt nicht der Typ für Straßenecken-Sex."

Sirius starrt Remus an, der sich in einem plötzlichen Heiterkeitsausbruch über die Theke lehnt.

„Dein Gesicht!", lacht Remus. „Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen."

„Was ist mit meinem Gesicht?"

„Nichts, mein Engel. Du bist so schön, du musst nicht auch noch klug dreinschauen."

„Aber ich bin klug!"

Remus' Gelächter ebbt ab.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Es war nur ein Scherz, Sirius. Du bist aber leicht zu verunsichern."

„Eigentlich nicht."

Sirius bückt sich endlich nach dem Löffel und dreht ihn ratlos in den Händen.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht leicht zu verunsichern. Ich weiß immer, wohin die Reise gehen soll. Nur…"

„Was…?"

Sirius seufzt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Nur… du."

Remus nimmt Sirius den Kaffeelöffel ab und legt ihn in die Tasse. Dann nimmt er Sirius' Hände in seine.

„Danke für das wunderschöne Kompliment", sagt er sanft, und dann küsst er Sirius doch in aller Öffentlichkeit, flüchtig, mit warmen Lippen auf den Mundwinkel, und überträgt sein Lächeln auf Sirius' Lippen.

„Sieben Minuten", sagt Sirius und fühlt sich plötzlich ganz leicht und frei. „Du hast noch sieben Minuten, um mich besser kennen zu lernen. Dann nehme ich dich mit."

Remus lächelt.

„Du hast Recht. Beeilen wir uns damit, oder? Also? Mann, Frau Kinder?"

„Nichts davon."

„Du bist wirklich ganz allein in dieser riesigen Stadt?"

Sirius hebt die Schultern.

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe gute Freunde, und ich mag diesen Job. Amerika ist ziemlich cool. Man kann schnell Freunde finden."

„Keine feste Beziehung, also?"

„Nein. Ich war mal verliebt, vor Jahren… noch in England. Es ist nichts draus geworden. Seitdem bin ich vorsichtig. Und du?"

Remus grinst schief.

„Ich bin ständig verliebt. Vorzugsweise in Heteros, die sich nicht umdrehen lassen. Oder in Typen, die mich benutzen, um über ihren letzten wegzukommen. Ich habe kein sehr glückliches Händchen, aber ich kann's auch einfach nicht bleiben lassen."

„Schon mal einen Amerikaner versucht?"

„Nein, bisher nicht. Kennst du denn einen?"

„Schau mal in meinen Pass. Geboren in Detroit."

„Na, wenn da nicht jemand manipuliert hat."

Sie grinsen sich an.

„Also bist du auch ganz allein?"

„Allein mit einem schrulligen Mitbewohner und hundertdreizehn wechselwarmen Geschöpfen. Böse Zungen behaupten, mein Mitbewohner wäre einer von ihnen."

„Huh?"

„Fische. Und ein Grindylow, der sich hartnäckig weigert, sich auswildern zu lassen."

„Fische, in Aquarien?"

„Na, die Badewanne brauche ich für andere Zwecke."

„Warum hast du so viele Fische?"

„Ich mag Fische. Und es werden von selber mehr, wenn sie sich wohlfühlen. Als kleines Kind hatte ich Guppys, und später war ich fast jedes Wochenende am See unterwegs – oder, _im_ See – von Hogwarts. Da ist mir der Grindylow zugeschwommen. Nach der Schule habe ich Aquarkanik studiert, und im Augenblick schreibe ich meine Doktorarbeit."

„Wow. Eine Doktorarbeit über Fische?"

„Über die verschiedenen Populationen von Arkanen Blitzfischen im Mündungsgebiet des Amazonas, und wie sich die zunehmende Umweltverschmutzung durch die Muggel auswirkt."

„Ich hab' noch nie von Blitzfischen gehört."

„Musst du auch nicht."

„Also… du stehst auf Fische?"

Sirius kommt da eine Idee. Er wird den arroganten Engländer zum Staunen bringen.

„Könnte man so sagen. Warum?"

„Ich muss mal kurz telefonieren."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich will etwas für dich tun. Etwas Großes. Etwas, das noch nie jemand für dich getan hat. Und dazu muss ich telefonieren. Dauert nur eine Minute."

„Aber…"

„Lass dich überraschen, ja? Bitte."

„Okay", sagt Remus zögernd.

Fünf Minuten später hat Sirius die Kellnerschürze abgelegt und eine Zusage in der Tasche, die ihn eine Menge Überredungskunst gekostet hat. Er legt die Engelsflügel ab, schlüpft in seine Lederjacke und schnappt sich die Schlüssel.

„Kommst du?"

Zögernd rutscht Remus vom Barhocker.

„Und ich darf nicht wissen, wohin?"

„Nein. Überraschung."

Remus sieht ein bisschen kritisch drein, aber er folgt Sirius in den Hinterhof, wo die Lady geparkt steht.

„Ein Motorrad", sagt er erstaunt. „Deines?"

„BMW R 100", sagt Sirius stolz. „Ist sie nicht schön?"

Remus nickt, umkreist das Motorrad und lässt die Fingerspitzen über Chrom und schwarzes Leder gleiten. Sirius schluckt und kann diese Fingerspitzen beinahe auf dem eigenen Körper spüren.

„Sie ist toll", sagt Remus mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ich wollte schon immer mal auf einem Motorrad fahren, aber ich hab mich nie getraut."

Sirius schwingt das Bein mit geübtem Schwung über den Sattel und steckt den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss. Die Lady erwacht aus ihrem Schlaf und beginnt bereitwillig zu brummen.

„Dann sitz auf", sagt Sirius.

Ein bisschen ungelenk klettert Remus hinter Sirius auf den Sozius. Man sieht, dass er es zum ersten Mal tut, aber er hält sich an Sirius' Schultern fest und kitzelt ihn mit seinen sandbraunen Haaren an der Wange, und Sirius ist kurz davor, seine große Heldentat zu streichen und den hübschen Engländer einfach mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Aber versprochen ist versprochen, und so lenkt er die Lady vorsichtig vom Hof und gibt behutsam Gas.

Die Luft ist kühl und glatt wie Seide, und Sirius' Herz ist weit und offen und leicht wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.


	10. PizzaHoroskop

Geneigte Leserschaft,

nach einer Pause, die sträflich lang war und die ich bitte zu entschuldigen, geht es hier endlich weiter.

Mein eigenes Projekt, der „Spielmann", ist sehr erfolgreich gestartet und bringt damit mehr Arbeit mit sich, als ich kalkuliert hatte. Derzeit ist sogar eine kleine Veranstaltungsreihe mit Lesungen im Entstehen. Das alles, neben dem üblichen Alltäglichen, lässt mir kaum Zeit zum Schreiben. Aber ich vergesse diese Fanfiction nicht, und ich schreibe auch nichts anderes in der Zwischenzeit, versprochen.

Wer von Euch möchte (und es noch nicht getan hat), kann den Spielmann unter wehwehweh – punkt – spielmannslied – punkt – de kennenlernen und dort auch eine Kostprobe seiner Kunst genießen. Auf der Seite tut sich immer mal etwas, demnächst erscheint dort eine neue Rubrik, und die in Aussicht gestellte Leseprobe zum zweiten Band ist auch nicht mehr fern. Ein Besuch lohnt also.

Doch kehren wir zunächst zurück zu zweien, die sich gesucht und gefunden haben…

Viel Vergnügen!

oooOOOooo

Zehn: Die Wahrheit im Pizza-Horoskop

Der Regen hat die Straßen dunkel gefärbt, und die Stadt spiegelt sich selbstverliebt in den Pfützen. Die Nacht ist erhellt von einem Lichtermeer, das die Sterne schluckt. Nur ein blasser, fast voller Mond hängt schüchtern zwischen den Fassaden der Hochhäuser.

Remus hat den Kopf gegen Sirius' Rücken gelehnt. Sirius spürt die Anspannung des Engländers, der offenbar nicht wagt, sich zu rühren, und in den Kurven seinen Griff um Sirius' Mitte verstärkt.

Sirius fährt langsam, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit. Üblicherweise versucht er zu fliegen mit dieser Maschine, oder zumindest so zu fahren, dass es sich anfühlt wie Fliegen. Heute Nacht ist es ein ruhiges Gleiten, um dem Fahrgast die Unsicherheit zu nehmen.

Sirius denkt, dass er wahrscheinlich noch nie etwas so Kostbares auf seinem Motorrad transportiert hat, und der Gedanke macht ihm Angst, nicht nur vor dem nächsten Schlagloch, der nächsten scharfen Kurve, sondern vor dem nächsten Morgen.

Würde Remus sich die Hose hochziehen, ein paar freundliche Floskeln verstreuen und mit reserviertem Lächeln aus der Tür verschwinden, Sirius' Leben wäre beendet.

Sirius weiß, wie viel einfacher es ist, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, als zum Frühstück zu bleiben. Er ist es schließlich, der den unverbindlichen Sex zur Kunstform erhoben hat. Er kann die Türen nicht mehr zählen, durch die er am frühen Morgen verschwunden ist, seit er in den USA lebt. Die Szene ist oberflächlich, die Begegnungen sind kurz und zweckgebunden, Vergnügen ist einfach zu haben.

Sirius hatte nicht geplant, sein Herz jemals wieder an jemanden zu verlieren.

Er verpasst die schmale Seitenstraße, kann nicht wenden und muss einmal um den Häuserblock fahren. Remus' Griff hat sich ein wenig gelockert.

Im ersten Stock des Wohnhauses brennt noch Licht. Sirius fährt rechts ran und schaltet den Motor aus.

„Ziemlich unspektakuläre Umgebung für eine große Überraschung", sagt Remus erstaunt.

„Hier gibt es keine Überraschung", erklärt Sirius. „Nur den Schlüssel zur Überraschung."

Er macht Anstalten, abzusteigen, und Remus begreift, dass er zuerst absteigen muss, und tut es, wobei er sich an Sirius' Schulter festhält.

„Dauert nur eine Minute", sagt Sirius und schwingt das Bein über den Sitz.

„Ein Schlüssel", sagt Remus. „Zu einem… einer Muggeleinrichtung?"

„Genau."

„Dir ist aber klar, dass man als Zauberer keinen Schlüssel braucht, um sich Zutritt zu einer Muggeleinrichtung zu verschaffen?"

„Oh", sagt Sirius betroffen. „Ja. Ich schätze, ich habe nicht dran gedacht. Ich darf ja nicht zaubern, damit sie mich nicht orten können."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man sich etwas wie Zaubern abgewöhnen könnte", sagt Remus und schlingt die Arme um sich. Im blassen Licht der Straßenlaterne schimmert sein Haar wie gesponnenes Mondlicht. Seine Augen sind dunkel und tief.

„Was für eine Verschwendung", sagt er leise. „Du warst ein brillanter Zauberer."

„Woher weißt du das? Du hast mich nicht gekannt."

„Man hört so einiges über den Anführer der Widerstandsbewegung."

Spannung ballt sich in Sirius' Innerem. Er spricht nicht gerne über die Vergangenheit, denkt nicht einmal daran, wenn er nicht muss. Am liebsten ist er einfach ein Amerikaner ohne Vergangenheit.

„Ich war nicht der Anführer", sagt er. „Moody war der Anführer. Er war der Stratege. Die guten Ideen kamen alle von ihm."

„Mag sein", sagt Remus. „Aber dir sind sie gefolgt. Für dich haben sie gekämpft."

_Und sind für ihn gestorben._

_Niemals, niemals wird Sirius sein Gesicht vergessen. Erstaunt. Das dünne Rinnsal aus Blut, das ihm aus den Haaren über die Stirn lief und auf seiner blassen Haut eine Spur hinterließ, die aussah wie ein Blitz._

_Und obwohl er ein Loch im Bauch hatte, aus dem die Gedärme quollen, hatte er noch die Kraft zu sprechen._

„_Wo ist meine Brille? Ich kann nichts sehen."_

_Sie saß auf seiner Nase, seine Brille, da, wo sie hingehörte. Aber er hatte schon begonnen, die andere Seite zu sehen, und Sirius hat ihn nicht halten können, hat ihn gehen lassen müssen, ist mit ihm gegangen, nur dass Sirius nicht aufhören konnte, zu atmen._

Und nun steht er auf einer dunklen Straße im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten und hasst sich dafür, dass er sich plötzlich doch wieder erinnern muss – jetzt, wo er es beinahe geschafft hat, wo er doch nur noch ganz selten davon träumt, und er könnte beinahe die Besucher aus England hassen, die alles wieder aufreißen.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Sirius hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Engländer ihm so nahe gekommen ist. Er steht vor ihm, die Arme immer noch um sich geschlungen, und betrachtet ihn mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Sorge und Konzentration.

„Nein", sagt Sirius und dreht den Kopf, um Remus' Forscherblick zu entgehen. „Es ist nur… ich denke nicht gern daran."

„Ich verstehe", sagt Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das tust", sagt Sirius.

„Ich verstehe, dass jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit dafür ist", sagt Remus sanft. „Vielleicht lässt du mich es irgendwann verstehen. Aber ich habe kein Recht, deinen Schmerz aufzuwecken."

„Tust du das eigentlich öfter?"

„Was?"

„Genau das Richtige zu sagen. Im richtigen Augenblick."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln, das über Remus' Lippen huscht, und Sirius denkt, dass er für eine Weile aufhören könnte, diesen Schmerz zu fühlen, wenn es ihm nur gelänge, dieses Lächeln einzufangen und zu zähmen.

„Ich bemühe mich", sagt Remus leise. „Bei dir besonders."

Sirius sucht in seinem Gesicht und findet noch ein Lächeln, das er Remus geben kann, und Remus gibt es zurück, tausendfach vergoldet.

Dann biegt ein Auto um die Ecke und erinnert Sirius mit heftigem Hupen daran, dass sie mitten auf der Straße stehen. Sirius nimmt Remus um die Hüften und schiebt ihn mit großem Schritt rückwärts gegen das Motorrad, und während das Auto ihnen im Vorbeifahren einen Schwall schmutziges Pfützenwasser über die Hosenbeine schüttet, wundert Sirius sich wieder, wie vertraut es sich anfühlt, diesen fremden Engländer zu berühren, als hätten sie schon unendlich viele Leben miteinander verbracht, als hätten sie sich schon tausendfach gefunden, verloren, geküsst, gestritten, versöhnt und verliebt, und der Gedanke, dass er nicht einmal weiß, was Remus sich auf eine Pizza bestellen würde, erscheint ihm absurd.

Remus sieht ihn an und tut nichts gegen die Hände auf seinen Hüften. Sirius holt tief Luft.

„Ich geh' mal den Schlüssel holen", sagt er, kurz bevor er einfach beginnt, Remus zu küssen, denn dann ist es vorbei mit der Überraschung, und diesmal will Sirius keinen schnellen Erfolg, er will es gut machen.

„Okay", sagt Remus, und wenn er enttäuscht ist, versteckt er es gut.

„Lauf nicht weg", sagt Sirius und lässt vorsichtig los.

„Versprochen", sagt Remus und blinzelt. „Wohin auch."

Sirius macht einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Bin gleich wieder da", sagt er. „Dauert nur eine Minute."

„Das sagtest du bereits."

„Ja. Ich… muss nur eben…"

„Jetzt geh!"

Sirius nickt und könnte sich beinahe peinlich berührt fühlen, aber dann ist da wieder etwas an diesem Engländer, das solche Eitelkeiten überflüssig macht.

Jack, der Wachmann mit dem Schlüssel zur Schließanlage, ist ungehalten an der Gegensprechanlage, weil ihm alles zu lange gedauert hat, aber er hat ein Einsehen und wirft Sirius die Schlüssel runter, und eine Minute später sind sie wieder mit der Lady auf der Straße.

Remus sitzt entspannter jetzt, verzichtet aber nicht darauf, sich gründlich am Fahrer fest zu halten, die Geste hat beinahe etwas Besitzergreifendes.

Es ist über ein Jahr her, seit Sirius zuletzt versucht hat, diesen Weg durch die Stadt zu finden. Zuletzt war es mit Julie hinter sich auf dem Motorrad, und einem widerspenstigen Stadtplan, der zuletzt ein Opfer des Fahrtwindes wurde. Sirius verlässt sich auf seinen Instinkt. Er hat allmählich gelernt, wie die Stadt tickt, und sucht sich seinen Weg durch kleine und große Straßen.

„Artischocken", sagt er über die Schulter, als sie mit schnurrendem Motor an einer roten Ampel stehen.

„Wie bitte?", sagt Remus erstaunt.

„Ich überlege, was du auf eine Pizza bestellen würdest", erklärt Sirius. „Ich finde, du bist ein Artischocken-Typ."

„Richtig", sagt Remus erheitert.

„Artischocken, Champignons und Parmaschinken", sagt Sirius.

„Richtig, bis auf den Schinken. Ich bin Vegetarier, schon vergessen?"

„Aber eine Pizza zählt doch nicht als Fleisch", sagt Sirius, und Remus stöhnt lachend und presst die Stirn gegen Sirius' Schulter.

„Und du?", sagt er. „Salami, möchte ich wetten."

„Treffer", sagt Sirius grinsend.

„Und extra Käse."

„Wie kommst du darauf? Ich hoffe, du spürst nicht irgendeinen Extra-Käse an mir! Ich gehe für jede Pizza drei Stunden ins Fitness-Studio."

„Keine Sorge. Alles, was ich spüre, ist… Italienischer Salat mit einem leichten Balsamico-Dressing. Hmmh."

Schmale Engländerhände schlüpfen unter Sirius' Jacke und wandern über sein T-Shirt. Sirius kann sich gerade noch ein ziemlich unmännliches und vor allem sehr uncooles Quieken verkneifen.

„Was wäre denn, wenn ich jetzt gesagt hätte… Kapern und Anchovis?", fragt Remus. „Und extra Knoblauch? Hätte ich dann von hier aus zu Fuß weiter gehen dürfen?"

„Anchovis sind Fische. Du würdest doch nie einen Fisch essen, oder?"

„Rein hypothetisch, Sirius."

„Du bist nicht der Typ für Anchovis und Kapern. Ich kann deine hypothetische Frage nicht beantworten."

„Hattest du schon mal einen Anchovis-Typ?"

„Bewahre. Das krasseste, was ich hatte, war ein Schinken-Ananas-Typ. Ich meine, Ananas. Das ist doch nur was für Mädchen."

„Ist das so etwas wie eine Philosophie? Eine… Pizza-Philosophie?"

„Und? Andere Leute glauben an Horoskope."

Sirius spürt, wie Remus lacht. Er lacht nicht besonders laut, aber es lässt seinen ganzen Körper beben.

„Dann sind Sie also Sternzeichen Salami, mein Herr. Wie interessant. Was ist Ihr Aszendent? Peperoni?"

„Warum bringst du nur immer die scharfen Sachen mit mir in Verbindung?"

„Vorsicht. Ich kann auch ein paar schlechte Metaphern. Über das Entblättern von Artischocken, zum Beispiel."

„Was ist damit?"

„Grün."

„Wie bitte?"

„Die Ampel. Grün."

„Da hast du aber Glück gehabt, mein Herr."

„Perfektes Timing hat selten etwas mit Glück zu tun."

Dem Engländer ist nicht beizukommen. Sirius tut, was er kann: Er gibt Gas.

oooOOOooo

Die Zeit vergeht zu schnell. Sirius ist beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht, als er die Lady über den riesigen, leeren Parkplatz hinüber zum Gebäude steuert. Es ist ein technisches Kunstwerk aus vorgefertigten Platten, Sirius hat seinerzeit darüber in der Zeitung gelesen. Binnen weniger Wochen haben die Muggel es errichtet und die Anlage mit unzähligen Kubikmetern von Wasser geflutet. Kaum zu glauben, dass ein Mensch diese Aufgabe ohne Zuhilfenahme von Magie lösen kann.

Im Leerlauf lässt er die Lady in den Eingangsbereich rollen. Remus löst seinen Griff um Sirius' Mitte und lacht leise in Sirius' Ohr.

„Du gehst mit mir in den Zoo", sagt er. „Am Weihnachtsabend, oder besser, mitten in der Nacht? Das ist originell."

„Es ist ein Aqua-Zoo", verbessert Sirius. „Die haben hier nichts als Fische. Und eigentlich hatte ich nicht auf _originell_ gehofft."

„Sondern?"

„Romantisch. Umwerfend. Anbetungswürdig?"

Remus lacht und schwingt ein Bein über die Maschine.

„Aber ich habe doch noch keinen einzigen Fisch gesehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht haben die da drin nur ein paar doofe Guppys?"

„Quatsch. Die haben Haie da drin. Und diese großen Dinger, die so durchs Wasser fliegen."

„Mantas?"

„Keine Ahnung, wie die heißen." Sirius lässt den geliehenen Schlüssel am Schlüsselband um den Finger kreisen. „Finden wir's raus."

„Okay."

Sirius schließt die Maschine ab, während Remus ein paar Schritte geht, den Kopf in den Nacken legt und die riesige Werbetafel über dem Eingang studiert.

„Das heißt", sagt Sirius zögernd, „wenn du willst. Ich meine, okay, du stehst auf Fische, aber vielleicht hast du ja auch genug davon. Vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht so spannend für dich."

„Hast du mich denn so verstanden?"

Sirius vergräbt die Motorradschlüssel in der Hosentasche.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich verstehe", sagt er und fühlt sich plötzlich so nackt, als wäre er gezwungen, mitten auf dem Parkplatz alle seine Kleider abzulegen. „Ich verstehe dich vielleicht gar nicht. Du bist wie… wie ein Fisch. Ich kriege dich einfach nicht zu fassen."

Remus nimmt seinen Blick von der Fassade, und Sirius fragt sich, ob er jetzt endlich das wahre Gesicht des Engländers sehen darf: seine Augen sind warm, und der Spott ist daraus verschwunden.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagt Remus. „Ich vergesse wohl, dass du mich überhaupt nicht kennst. Es fühlt sich so anders an. Vertraut, weißt du."

„Ja", sagt Sirius.

„Wer weiß", sagt Remus. „Es gibt vielleicht Parallel-Welten, in denen ich dir zu Füßen liege. Bestimmt gibt es die."

„Und hier… tust du's nicht?"

„Ich fange gerade damit an."

Remus streicht sich mit flachen Händen übers Gesicht.

„Falsch. Was soll's. Ich bin schon mittendrin."

„Wie schön", sagt Sirius, der keinen passenden Ausdruck für seine irrsinnige Erleichterung findet.

„Es ist nur…", sagt Remus und sucht nach Worten, „ich bin nicht geübt im Umgang mit… großen Gesten. Großen Gefühlen. Romantik. Ich habe da diesen Reflex, Dinge ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, wenn sie mir zu nahe gehen." Er macht eine fahrige Geste. „Ich bin normalerweise nicht die Adresse für großes Kino. Meine Beziehungen liefen bisher eher… nüchtern."

„Dann hast du einfach noch nicht den Richtigen getroffen."

„Das hast du mir schon einmal… ähm, das hat mir schon einmal jemand gesagt."

„Es stimmt."

„Vielleicht."

Remus sieht zu Boden, fingert sich Haare hinters Ohr.

„Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich es mir manchmal gewünscht habe. Das große Kino. Und jetzt kann ich es haben, und ich stelle fest, dass ich meiner Rolle nicht gewachsen bin."

Zu Remus zu gehen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, ist so natürlich wie Atmen. Sirius legt das Gesicht in die welligen, weichen Haare des Engländers, spürt seine knochige Statur, atmet ihm über den Hals und spürt die Schauer, die Remus überlaufen.

„Keine Sorge", sagt Sirius leise. „Mach du nur deine Witze, wenn du's brauchst. Ich habe genug großes Kino für uns beide."

Remus nickt an Sirius' Schulter.

Es dauert, bis sie sich voneinander lösen können. Das sanfte Rauschen der Stadt dringt nur von fern zu ihnen, und über ihren Köpfen spannt die Nacht ein Zelt aus Sternen auf.

„Du hast Glück", sagt Remus. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich der einzige Typ auf der Welt, den es nicht stört, mit einem Fisch verglichen zu werden."

„Warte, bis ich erst anfange, dir Komplimente zu machen", sagt Sirius. „Darin bin ich ganz groß."

„Lass uns trotzdem jetzt reingehen. Wo du doch extra den Schlüssel organisiert hast."

Der Schlüssel passt. Das größte Hindernis im halbdunklen Vorraum ist die Alarmanlage. Sirius erinnert sich nur bruchstückhaft an das, was Jack, der Wachmann, ihm am Telefon erklärt hat, und starrt ratlos in den kleinen grauen Kasten, in den er eine Zahlenkombination eingeben soll.

„_Silencio_", sagt Remus hinter ihm und tippt den Kasten mit seinem Zauberstab an. Ein rot blinkendes Lämpchen verlischt.

„Alarmanlage an der Uni", erklärt er auf Sirius' erstaunten Blick hin. „Furchtbares Modell. Total benutzerunfreundlich. Ich habe keine Lust, mich jedes Mal damit herum zu schlagen, wenn ich abends mal etwas im Labor zu tun habe."

„Ihr habt eine Alarmanlage an eurer Fische-Uni?"

„Wir liegen mitten im Muggel-Land. Nebenan ist eine Fakultät für Fachdidaktik der Biologie. Da sind immer mal Studenten unterwegs, und wir wollen nicht, dass die sich am Grindylow-Becken die Nase plattdrücken."

„Ach so."

„Aber wenn du vielleicht weißt, wie man das Licht anmacht, wäre das ein echter Vorteil."

Auf gut Glück betätigt Sirius einen großen weißen Schalter im Sicherungskasten. Flackernd springt die Deckenbeleuchtung an, und gleich darauf erwacht in der Wand eine Unterwasserlandschaft nach der anderen zum Leben.

Sirius hat im Leben nie viel für Fische übrig gehabt, zumindest, so lange sie sich nicht frittiert und mit Essig beträufelt in einer Tüte aus Zeitungspapier befinden. Zum ersten Mal lässt er sich jetzt von der stillen Schönheit dieser Geschöpfe beeindrucken, die lautlos durch ihre Unterwasserwälder gleiten oder wie bunte Zeppeline über bizarren Felswüsten schweben. Remus scheint ebenfalls beeindruckt, aber nicht so hingerissen, wie Sirius es sich erhofft hatte. Vielleicht ist es seine kontrollierte britische Art, die ihm Überschwang verbietet, oder vielleicht ist Überschwang auch von einem nicht mehr zu erwarten, der bereits Tauchgänge im Amazonas hinter sich hat. Immerhin erklärt und erzählt er mehr, als Sirius jemals über Fische wissen wollte, er sieht vergnügt aus, und seine Augen strahlen.

Sirius kann sich an ihm nicht satt sehen.

Langsam durchwandern sie die Südamerika-Abteilung, in der die Fische schimmern wie kostbare Edelsteine. Remus erzählt vom Amazonas, von den Zauberern dort, vom Fischfang in überwucherten Tümpeln und von riesigen, zahmen Papageien. Sirius lauscht fasziniert und zunehmend erstaunt, denn einen Weltenbummler hätte er in dem britischen Strickjackenträger am wenigsten vermutet.

Von Südamerika nach Asien gehen sie Hand in Hand. Eine riesige Glasscheibe ist hier in die Wand eingelassen, dahinter ein Wald aus sachte wogendem Wassergras und Schwärme von silbrigen Fischen, die ruhig ihre Bahnen ziehen.

„Mondscheinfische", sagt Remus. „Die arkane Variante leuchtet im Dunkeln. Wunderschöne Fische, aber leider vom Aussterben bedroht. Ein Kollege hat mir welche aus Sri Lanka mitgebracht. Ich habe extra ein Aquarium magisch modifiziert, damit es von innen größer ist als von außen, um sie vernünftig unterzubringen."

„Sie leuchten? Wie Glühbirnen?"

Remus lacht.

„Nein. Wie Irrlichter vielleicht, oder wie kleine Vollmonde. Lesen oder Briefe schreiben kann man bei dem Licht nicht gerade."

Einer der hübschen silbrigen Fische schwimmt an die Scheibe. Sirius legt einen Finger an das Glas und fährt sachte daran entlang, und der Fisch folgt seiner Bewegung, als wollte er sich streicheln lassen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr du mich erinnerst", sagt Remus.

„An wen?", sagt Sirius erstaunt.

Remus schaut erst auf seine Schuhspitzen und dann ins Aquarium.

„Du kriegst dein Kino", sagt er. „Aber du darfst nicht lachen. Wenn du lachst, stecke ich dich drüben zu den Piranhas rein, verstanden?"

„Ich lache nicht", verspricht Sirius.

„Als ich ein Kind war, hatte ich einen unsichtbaren Freund", sagt Remus. „Einen… etwas ähnliches wie ein Engel. Eine Schutzfigur. Ich habe ihn für mich einen Engel genannt, weil ich keine andere Bezeichnung für ihn wusste. Und ich dachte, wenn es Engel gibt, müssen sie so aussehen. Mit schwarzen Haaren und himmelblauen Augen und so… perfekt… nein, falsch, nicht perfekt, sondern…"

Remus schaut in s Aquarium und sucht nach Worten. Sirius beobachtet, wie es in seinem Gesicht arbeitet. Er sieht ein bisschen beschämt aus, als hätte man ihn bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt, aber gleichzeitig erhellt die Erinnerung sein Gesicht.

„So von innen strahlend", sagt Remus schließlich. „Das trifft es vielleicht am besten. Das war… der Engel meiner Kindheit. Ich habe kürzlich erst entdeckt, dass eine reale Begegnung die Grundlage für diese Phantasiefigur war. Ein… Besucher meines Vaters. Ich war noch ganz klein, deshalb ging mir das Wissen um die Ursprünge wohl mit den Jahren verloren."

„Ein Glück, dass ich nicht blond bin", sagt Sirius.

„Das hat doch mit der Haarfarbe nichts zu tun", sagt Remus. „Was ich sagen will, ist… ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, dass mein Leben mit deinem verknüpft ist, auf eine Art, die du nur erahnen kannst."

„Entgeht mir etwas, wenn ich nicht in allen Einzelheiten darüber Bescheid weiß?"

„Ich befürchte, du wirst noch mehr darüber erfahren, als dir lieb ist."

Sirius beugt sich hinüber und steckt die Nase in Remus' weiches, sandbraunes Haar.

„Du darfst diesen Engel küssen, weißt du", sagt er.

Remus lächelt und lehnt sich in die Berührung.

„Ich nehme an, das ist die höfliche Umschreibung von _Hör auf, kryptisches Zeug zu erzählen_", sagt er.

„Nein", sagt Sirius. „Es ist die höfliche Umschreibung von _Wenn ich dich nicht sofort küssen darf, sterbe ich, und was machst du dann mit der Leiche?_"

„Zu den Piranhas", sagt Remus, umfasst Sirius' Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsst ihn, und mit einem Schlag sind alle anderen Küsse in Sirius' Leben ausgelöscht.

Es ist, als müsste er alles von Neuem lernen: Küssen, ohne sich zu verschlucken, ohne schmerzhaft mit der Nase des anderen zu kollidieren. All die kleinen Tricks, die er sich über die Jahre angeeignet hat, und alles, was er mit den Händen tun kann, während er küsst. Er fühlt sich wie ein Teenager, sein Herz rast, und er ist kurz davor, nur vom Küssen eine peinliche Erektion zu bekommen, wem passiert denn so etwas noch, mit Mitte Zwanzig, und gleichzeitig ist er unsinnig glücklich darüber, dass er noch so fühlen kann, dass er die Gelegenheit bekommt, sich von all den schnellen, belanglosen Begegnungen zu reinigen und noch einmal von vorne anzufangen, dass nicht alle Gefühle, zu denen er fähig ist, in einem leeren Blick erloschen und mit dunklem Blut in den Waldboden gesickert sind.

Und in gewisser Weise ist es tatsächlich, als hätte er nie zuvor geküsst: zum ersten Mal seit langem denkt er dabei nicht an etwas anderes, nicht daran, ob man das Bier von vorhin noch schmeckt, oder daran, wie lange er noch küssen muss, bis der andere ihm endlich einen bläst, oder daran, ob er morgen ins Fitness-Studio gehen oder lieber eine Runde joggen soll. Zum ersten Mal seit langem ist es wieder wichtig, ob es dem anderen gefällt, was er da tut, und das nicht nur, weil Sirius einen Ruf zu verlieren hat.

Eine Ewigkeit später löst Remus seine Lippen von Sirius'. Seine Augen glänzen, und Sirius stellt fest, dass er die welligen Haare des Engländers gehörig durcheinander gebracht hat. Er sieht ein bisschen aus, als wären sie längst einen Schritt weiter miteinander, und Sirius beäugt die gepolsterten Lederhocker, die in der Mitte des Ausstellungsraumes zusammengeschoben sind, ob sie wohl dazu herhalten könnten, Anschein und Realität wieder überein zu bringen.

Remus scheint ähnliche Überlegungen anzustellen. Er küsst Sirius' Hals und schickt seine Hände durch Sirius' Haar, und dann spürt Sirius, wie er lächelt.

„Eigenartig", sagt Remus. „Ich hätte schwören können, du hast lange Haare."

„Hatte dein Engel lange Haare?"

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Du hast ihn ausgelöscht."

„Ich lasse sie wachsen", bietet Sirius an.

„Nicht nötig", sagt Remus. „Du siehst toll aus. Und es fühlt sich schön an. Wie ein Fell."

Sie lächeln sich durch einen langen Kuss, oder küssen sich durch ein langes Lächeln. Die Lederpolster sind weich und kühl an Sirius' Rücken, als er sich bereitwillig darauf gleiten lässt. Remus setzt sich rittlings über ihn und bedeckt Sirius' Gesicht mit Küssen, während er gleichzeitig wieder seine leichten, warmen, überraschend schwieligen Hände unter Sirius' Shirt steckt, und mit jeder Berührung wächst in Sirius die Sehnsucht nach der nächsten.

Remus' Hemd hat mehr Knöpfe, als Sirius angemessen findet, aber Sirius, dessen Hände zittern, gibt nicht auf und wird endlich mit heller, sommersprossiger Haut unter dem weichen, oft gewaschenen Hemd belohnt. Remus' Atemrhythmus ändert sich, und seine Augenlider flattern, als Sirius endlich seine Hände über den schmalen, sehnigen Körper gleiten lässt und nicht glauben kann, wie viel Zeit er mit sportgestählten, sonnengebräunten, hohlköpfigen College-Jungs verschwendet hat.

„Merlin", flüstert Remus. „Ist das lange her. Du glaubst nicht, wie allein ich war."

„Doch", sagt Sirius. „Ich glaube es dir. Ich war genauso allein."

„Wie schade, dass du so ein arroganter, aufgeblasener Bursche warst, damals zu Schulzeiten. Wir haben so viel Zeit verloren…"

„Wie schade, dass du so ein streberischer, cordhosentragender Langeweiler warst." Sirius grinst. „Du warst sogar Schulsprecher, oder?"

„Was hast du gegen Cordhosen? Wir hatten alle Cordhosen. Das waren die Siebziger, Mann."

„Ich nicht. Ich hatte Jeans. Ein hübscher Hintern in einer Cordhose ist die reinste Verschwendung."

„Von wessen Hintern sprichst du jetzt?"

„Von meinem natürlich. Deinen kannte ich damals ja noch nicht…"

Sirius schickt seine Hände Remus' Rücken hinunter und betastet ungeniert, was sich ihm dort bietet. Remus zieht scharf die Luft durch die Zähne.

„Treib es nicht zu weit", murmelt er, „sonst musst du hier und jetzt dran glauben."

„Ein Glück, dass du inzwischen auf Jeans umgestiegen bist", sagt Sirius. „Cordhosen, das ist noch schlimmer als Kapern. Und was für eine Verschwendung das wäre…"

„Plaudertasche", sagt Remus. „Weißt du nichts anderes anzufangen mit deinem Mund?"

„Doch. Aber dazu musst du noch viel mehr ausziehen."

„Kein Problem."

Remus richtet sich auf und lässt sein Hemd über die Schultern hinunter gleiten. Auf der Brust trägt er eine flächige, alte Narbe, blass, aber noch gut sichtbar. Instinktiv legt Sirius die flache Hand darauf. Unter der warmen Haut spürt er Remus' Herzschlag.

Remus schließt die Augen und legt seine Hand über die von Sirius.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt Sirius leise.

„Ein Unfall mit heißem Öl", sagt Remus. „Als ich ein Kind war."

„Ich liebe sie", sagt Sirius. „Diese Narbe. Ich liebe alles an dir."

Remus lächelt erstaunt und öffnet die Augen.

„Ich habe mich immer sehr dafür geschämt", sagt er. „Die Umkleidekabine nach dem Sport war die Hölle für mich."

„Tatsächlich? Was für ein Unsinn."

„Du hast keine Narben, oder?"

„Doch." Sirius nimmt Remus' Hand und legt sie auf seine eigene, sonnengebräunte Brust. „Hier. Eine ganz große. Aber sie ist auf der Innenseite, deshalb sieht man sie nicht."

Sirius weiß nicht, ob Remus versteht, aber er will nichts erklären. Ohnehin hat Remus dieses Lächeln, das alle Narben heilen lässt, und kommt mit seinen anbetungswürdigen Lippen näher, um Sirius zu küssen, und Sirius öffnet den Mund und schließt die Augen, und dann sagt Remus:

„Oh, Mist."

Der Kuss bleibt aus. Sirius blinzelt. Remus über ihm zieht sich das Hemd hoch und hält es vorne zusammen.

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie da?", fragt eine fremde Stimme.

Remus läuft feuerrot an und streicht sich die Haare glatt.

„Ähm", sagt er. „Ja. Also, wir… wir… machen uns vertraut. Mit den Fischen. Genau. Wir machen uns mit den Fischen vertraut."

„Reden Sie keinen Blödsinn, Mann!", herrscht die fremde Stimme ihn an. Sirius kommt auf die Ellenbogen und dreht sich um, was ihm mit Remus rittlings über seiner Hüfte nicht ganz leicht fällt. Unter der Tür stehen zwei Polizisten. Einer hat einen Schlagstock, der andere sogar seine Dienstwaffe gezogen.

Remus seufzt.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Officer", sagt er. „Wir tun das, wonach es aussieht. Und ich bedaure, Ihnen keine intelligente Ausrede anbieten zu können."

„Ich dachte, du hast die Alarmanlage stumm geschaltet?", sagt Sirius verwirrt.

„Habe ich auch", sagt Remus seufzend.

„Aber nicht die Weiterleitung des Alarms in die Zentrale blockiert", sagt der Polizist mit der Dienstwaffe.

Sirius sieht Remus an.

„Was?", sagt Remus. „Ich kann auch nicht immer an alles denken."

Zehn Minuten später sitzt Sirius auf dem Rücksitz eines Streifenwagens und bemüht sich wirklich, besorgt oder wenigstens zerknirscht zu sein, aber Remus' Anwesenheit neben ihm, die Tatsache, dass sie sich bei den Händen halten und in den Kurven ihre Knie gegeneinander pressen, lässt Ängste und Zweifel platzen wie Seifenblasen. Remus sieht ein wenig besorgt aus, er war sogar ziemlich blass, als er dem Polizisten seinen Ausweis überlassen musste, aber mittlerweile scheint er einigermaßen gefasst und bringt sogar ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

Sirius beugt sich zu ihm hinüber.

„Alles okay?"

„Du meinst, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wir gerade wegen Hausfriedensbruch verhaftet wurden? Ja, alles okay."

„Es tut mir leid, Remus. Es war meine blöde Idee."

„Ich fand sie wunderschön, deine Idee. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

Remus drückt Sirius' Hand. Sie schweigen. Als einer der beiden Polizisten beginnt, am Sendersuchlauf des Radios zu spielen, während der andere laut ins Funkgerät spricht, kommt Remus mit seinem Mund nahe an Sirius' Ohr.

„Die wollten mich nicht ausreisen lassen, in England", murmelt er. „Die vom Ministerium. Es gibt da einen neuen Unzucht-Paragraphen. Ich wusste nicht, wie gut sie mit den Muggeln vernetzt sind, aber die hier scheinen nichts davon zu wissen."

„Ein Unzucht-Paragraph?", fragt Sirius erstaunt. „Was hast du getan, zum Teufel?"

„Sie haben ihn nicht wegen mir erfunden, weißt du."

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, aber…"

„Warum ich darunter falle? Ich bin ein geouteter Schwuler. Heutzutage reicht das in good old wizarding England."

„Unglaublich", staunt Sirius.

„Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Lass uns Unzucht treiben."

„Hier und sofort?"

Remus lächelt wehmütig.

„Du hast ja Recht. Wir sollten diskret sein."

Im Fußraum des unaufgeräumten Polizeiautos liegt eine zerknitterte Zeitung. Remus hebt sie auf und faltet sie, und dann küsst er Sirius hinter der Zeitung, bis das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Polizeirevier zum Stehen kommt.


	11. Du bist ich bin du

Geneigte Leserschaft,

wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Fanfiction, die als Weihnachtsgeschichte geplant war, einmal das Licht von Ostern erblicken würde.

Na ja, okay, jeder hätte es gedacht, der bisher ein paar Textehexen-Fictions verfolgt hat. Nur die Textehexe selbst mal wieder nicht.

Aber wie Ihr seht, tüftele ich unverdrossen, wenn auch zeitlich eingeschränkt, an diesem verzwickten Plot. Mit diesem Kapitel haben wir den Knoten glücklich entwirrt. Von jetzt an gibt es nur noch „Action". Danke an alle, die bis hierher mitgedacht haben :o)

Es mag aufgefallen sein, dass ich keine Reviews beantwortet habe. Das tut mir Leid, denn ich habe mich wirklich gefreut... dieses Versäumnis hat aber den gleichen Grund, aus dem ich in letzter Zeit ein paar Termine einfach vergessen habe. Stress, oder, wie die Oberfranken sagen: Schdress.

Nachdem ich aber jetzt eine zweite Schulferienwoche vor mir habe, in der ich auch nur 28 Aufsätze korrigieren und möglichst meinen Unterricht bis 2012 vorbereiten sollte, also alles ganz harmonisch, stehen die Chancen diesmal ganz gut, ein schriftliches Dankeschön von mir zu erhalten. Ich hab ja auch immer so ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich's nicht mache.

Starten wir also pünktlich zu den Osterfeiertagen in ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß dabei.

Falls Ihr's noch nicht getan habt: Stattet doch mal meiner Webseite einen Besuch ab, wehwehweh-spielmannslied-de, und lernt den Spielmann kennen. Er hat noch Termine frei.

oooOOOooo

Elf: Du bist ich bin du

Der Tränkemeister hat Kopfschmerzen.

Nicht dass James sich üblicherweise einen Deut darum scheren würde, was hinter der Stirn von Severus Snape vor sich geht, sei er nun fünfzehn oder fünfundzwanzig. In dieser skurrilen, undurchsichtigen Situation allerdings hat die tränkemeisterliche Misslaune beinahe etwas Bedrohliches.

Gestern Abend hat es sich noch beinahe angefühlt wie Abenteuerurlaub. Sirius und James haben sich einschärfen lassen, keinesfalls vor die Tür zu gehen, während die Erwachsenen unterwegs waren, großes Marauder-Ehrenwort. Und weil ein Marauder-Ehrenwort keinesfalls gebrochen werden darf, haben sie das Klofenster benutzt, um auf die Straße zu kommen. Nicht dass sie auf ihrem Kurztrip das Interessanteste von Los Angeles gesehen hätten, aber einen Weihnachtsabend mit Softeis unter Palmen zu verbringen, war immerhin mal eine Abwechslung. Auf dem Rückweg sind sie dann noch in eine kleine Gartenparty einer WG weiter oben in der Straße geraten – eine Schwulen-WG, wenn James jemals eine gesehen hat.

James findet, dass der harte Schulalltag ihn überraschend gut auf das wirkliche Leben vorbereitet. Sein ganzes Improvisationstalent war gefragt, als Sirius sofort als „kleiner Bruder" eines gewissen Gabriel erkannt wurde. Der beste Freund des kleinen Bruders eines Typen zu sein, von dem man nie etwas gehört hat, gelingt nur durch hartes Training an Sparringpartnern wie Professor McGonagall.

Es gelang James gerade noch rechtzeitig, Sirius rechtzeitig durchs Klofenster wieder ins Haus zu kriegen, und es ist nur der natürlichen Zerstreutheit des Doc zu verdanken, dass er nicht nachfragte, warum die beiden Jungs gemeinsam aus dem Klo kamen.

Die Urlaubsstimmung war spätestens verflogen, als Sirius in Doc Browns Wohnzimmer erst einen Wutanfall und dann einen Heulkrampf bekam, weil Doc Brown Remus nicht wieder mitgebracht hatte. James fragt sich manchmal, wie er nur so eng mit jemandem befreundet sein kann, der so uncool ist. Zumindest hat Sirius ihn erfolgreich von seinen eigenen Problemen abgelenkt.

Jetzt ist es Severus Snape, der diesen Job übernimmt. Zum Glück hat er darauf bestanden, in einer Pension ein paar Straßen weiter zu übernachten, aber jetzt ist er hier und übergießt alle Anwesenden mit seiner klebrigen, ekligen Übellaunigkeit.

„Wir hätten ihn nicht diesem Windhund überlassen sollen", knurrt er zum ungezählten Mal, und James kann Sirius ansehen, dass dieser, schockierend genug, einmal mit Snape einer Meinung ist. „Merlin weiß, welcher düstere Teil dieses Molochs sie verschlungen hat."

„Es lebt sich ganz gut in dieser Stadt", verteidigt Doc Brown seine Wahlheimat. „Und Sirius kennt sich aus. Es wird ihnen schon nichts passiert sein."

Snape schnaubt.

„Unverantwortlich! Unglaublich. Genauso skrupellos und egozentrisch, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte."

„Mach langsam, Kumpel", knurrt Sirius über die Sofalehne zurück.

„Ach ja, richtig", sagt Snape. „Es gibt ja neuerdings zwei davon. Was für ein Hohn. Und ich reise auch noch über den Atlantik, um mir das anzutun. Masochistisch."

„Können wir nicht ohne sie anfangen?", sagt James. „Womit auch immer?"

„Wie wär's mit Frühstück?", schlägt Doc Brown vor und betätigt einen Hebel.

Der Hebel gehört zu einer merkwürdigen Maschine, die beinahe die gesamte Rückwand des schummrigen Wohnzimmers einnimmt. Der Hebel setzt eine Reihe von Zahnrädern in Bewegung, die eine Art von Wasserrad antreiben, das auf seinen schalenartigen Flügeln kleine, weiße, runde Dinger aus dem Inneren der Maschine holt und nach unten befördert. James macht einen erschreckten Satz, als plötzlich Flammen aus der Maschine schlagen, aber nachdem Doc Brown immer noch strahlt wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsabend, beschließt er, dass es wohl keinen akuten Grund zur Sorge gibt.

Eine Mechanik mit einem Roboterarm befördert eine schwere gusseiserne Pfanne über die Flamme. Eine kleine Klappe öffnet sich, und rülpsend erbricht die Maschine einen Schwall Öl in die Pfanne. Gleich darauf treten die weißen Dinger, die James jetzt erst als Eier erkennt, ihre letzte Reise an, durchqueren ein Fallbeil und ein Rohr, das die Schalen absaugt, und fallen platschend in die Pfanne, wo sie umgehend anfangen zu braten.

Am anderen Ende der Maschine scheint es eine Fehlfunktion zu geben: unvermittelt schießt eine Salve weißer, weicher Toastscheiben aus einem Schlitz. Während der Doc mit wedelnden Armen herbei springt, weicht James den Fluggeschossen aus. Sirius, der die Vorgänge vom Sofa aus interessiert beobachtet, fängt eine Scheibe aus der Luft, mit einer Lässigkeit, die an einen gefeierten Quidditch-Torwart erinnert. Doc Brown drückt ein paar Knöpfe und legt einen Kippschalter um, und der Beschuss wird eingestellt. Er riecht an einer Brotscheibe, schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf, fischt einen Schraubenzieher aus der Tasche seines karierten Morgenmantels und steckt den Arm bis zur Schulter in die Maschine.

„Das ist der Mann, auf dessen Erfindungsgabe wir vertrauen", sagt Snape. „So viel geballte Kompetenz ist mir selten untergekommen."

„Oh", sagt Doc Brown erfreut. „Vielen Dank. Ich tue mein Bestes."

„Diese Bemerkung war als sarkastisch zu verstehen", sagt der Tränkemeister giftig.

„Aber das macht doch nichts", sagt Doc Brown und lächelt freundlich. Sirius grinst. Snape gibt ein gargoylehaftes Schnauben von sich und wendet sich zum Fenster, die zu seiner offensichtlichen Verärgerung mit Zeitungspapier verklebt sind.

„Da haben wir's", ruft Doc Brown triumphierend und zieht eine ziemlich zerschredderte Toastscheibe aus der Maschine. Inzwischen hat ein Kippmechanismus die Pfanne vom Feuer auf eine Rampe befördert, auf der sie sanft nach unten rutscht und klappernd in einer Holzhalterung zum Stehen kommt.

Doc Brown drückt ein paar Knöpfe und verschränkt mit sichtbarem Besitzerstolz die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich hatte sie schon soweit, dass sie Tomaten schälte, in Scheiben schnitt und briet", erklärt er. „Aber eigentlich mag ich gar keine Tomaten. Es ging nur ums Prinzip."

„Cool", sagt Sirius beeindruckt. „Kann sie auch Kaffee?"

„Im Prinzip schon", sagt Doc Brown und grinst verschämt. „Aber die Dosis lässt sich schlecht steuern. Nach einer Tasse Maschinenkaffee war ich einmal drei Tage wach. Außerdem fand ich den leichten Film aus Schmieröl störend."

„Verstehe", sagt Sirius.

„Wo ist der Vorteil?", fragt James vorsichtig. „Ich meine, Pfanne, Herd und Spiegelei sind doch schon erfunden."

„Die typische Haltung eines Fortschrittverweigerers", sagt Doc Brown missbilligend. „Mein lieber Junge, die ersten Automobile waren nicht nur langsam, sondern auch laut und unbequem und in allem der bis dahin üblichen Pferdekutsche unterlegen. Es geht nicht um Bequemlichkeit! Es geht um Visionen! Hätten sich die Herren Daimler und Benz damals mit Bequemlichkeit begnügt, würden wir alle heute noch zu Fuß gehen oder mit Pferdekutschen reisen!"

„Oder apparieren", sagt Snape. „Oh, ich vergaß. Wie taktlos von mir. Nicht jedem, der aus einer Zauberfamilie stammt, steht diese Möglichkeit offen."

„Ein Glück, dass es nur so wenig Zauberer gibt", sagt Doc Brown. „Wären es mehr, die Welt würde noch im Mittelalter leben."

„Yepp", sagt Sirius. „Recht haben Sie."

„Ich bin ein Teenager", sagt James, in dem schon wieder Wut aufsteigt. „Muss ich wirklich euch Erwachsenen sagen, dass es wenig sinnvoll ist, wenn ihr euch dauernd streitet?"

„Es ist kein Streit", korrigiert Doc Brown. „Es ist eine Grundsatzdiskussion."

James seufzt und verdreht die Augen. Snape macht ein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Die Maschine gibt ein schnappendes Geräusch von sich, und Sirius fängt lässig einen perfekt gebräunten Toast aus der Luft.

„Cool", sagt er. „Mit Frühsport."

Er beißt hinein, nickt zufrieden und hält die Toastscheibe auffordernd in James' Richtung. Der ist gerade an die Maschine heran getreten, um das Spiegelei zu begutachten, als eine Serie von Klingel- und Gongtönen, durchmischt mit maschinellem Piepsen und dem schrillen Scheppern eines Weckers, die morgendliche Stille durchbricht.

„Ich war's nicht!", sagt James erschreckt. „Ich hab' nichts angefasst!"

„Keine Sorge", sagt Doc Brown und ist schon mit langen Schritten auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Die Vermissten treffen ein. Hoffentlich."

Doc Brown reißt die Tür auf.

„Ah! Guten Morgen! Guten Morgen!"

„Kaffee", sagt Sirius-Gabriel und präsentiert stolz eine Papphalterung, in der sechs Kaffeebecher stecken. „Nichts gegen Ihren Kaffee, Doc, aber ich dachte, heute mal ohne Ölfilm, wenn's recht ist. Wir haben auch Brötchen."

Neben ihm hält Remus eine große braune Bäckertüte hoch.

„Wie schön, dass du dich uns einmal wieder zugesellst", sagt Snape säuerlich. „Der Gedanke mag dir vielleicht absurd erscheinen, aber wenn jemand in einer fremden Stadt eine ganze Nacht lang spurlos verschwindet, kann das unter Umständen Anlass zur Sorge bieten."

„Wie süß von dir, Severus, vielen Dank", strahlt Remus. „Aber ich war doch nicht allein unterwegs."

„Die Wahl deiner Begleitung bot den größten Anlass zur Sorge."

„Darf ich trotzdem reinkommen?"

Das Spiegelei in der Pfanne ist vergessen. James starrt den älteren Sirius an. Aus dem schlaksigen Teenager ist ein großer Mann geworden, einsfünfundachtzig mindestens. Er trägt die Haare kurz, und unter seinem T-Shirt zeichnen sich viele Stunden im Fitness-Studio ab. „Pink sheep of the Family", steht auf dem zerknitterten weißen Stoff, als müsste man ihn nicht nur eine Sekunde betrachten, müsste ihm nicht nur eine Sekunde zuhören, um zu wissen, an welchem Ufer er beheimatet ist. Jetzt schiebt er Remus mit den Brötchen vor sich durch die Tür, schließt sie und sperrt den lauen, sonnigen Morgen aus.

„Wo warst du?", befragt Snape den Neuankömmling.

Remus grinst. „Vermutlich am sichersten Ort der ganzen Stadt", sagt er. „Auf einem Polizeirevier."

Snape schnappt nach Luft, aber niemand hat Zeit, sich um seine Entrüstung zu kümmern, denn Sirius auf dem Sofa hat seinen Toast beiseite gelegt und ist in die Höhe gekommen.

Er hat gewusst, auf wen er hier treffen wird. Trotzdem hat ihn dieses Wissen scheinbar nicht ausreichend auf den Moment vorbereitet.

Sirius-Gabriel ist mit einem Mal ganz blass. Remus nimmt ihm schnell den Kaffee ab und reicht das Papptablett mitsamt der Bäckertüte an den ungehaltenen Tränkemeister weiter.

„Vorsicht", sagt Doc Brown. „Man hat schon Leute ohnmächtig werden sehen, wenn sie sich selbst begegnen."

„Wer ist das denn", sagt Sirius-Gabriel tonlos und starrt den jungen Sirius an, als hätte er eine Erscheinung.

„Du hast ihn nicht darauf vorbereitet", sagt Snape und starrt Remus finster über den Rand der sechs Kaffeebecher hinweg an.

„Ich kam nicht dazu", sagt Remus. „Es gab so viel zu erzählen. Ich hab's vergessen. Und… na ja… wir haben auch nicht die ganze Zeit geredet, weißt du."

„Verschon mich mit den Details", sagt Snape. „Wenigstens dieses eine Mal."

„Ist gut", sagt Remus unglücklich.

„Was glaubst du denn", sagt der junge Sirius zum älteren. „Ich bin du. Du bist ich, in zehn Jahren."

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz", sagt Sirius-Gabriel und sieht verunsichert über die Schulter zu Remus. „Habt ihr einen von meiner Verwandtschaft aufgetan? Soll ich jetzt lachen, oder was?"

„Du siehst toll aus", sagt Sirius. „Nur die kurzen Haare stehen dir nicht. Wie viel Sport muss man treiben, um so auszusehen?"

„Er ist kein Verwandter", sagt Remus. „Sein Name ist Sirius Black. Er kommt aus der Vergangenheit. Aus dem Jahr Neunzehnhundertvierundsiebzig. Hier, zusammen mit seinem Freund… oh, Merlin."

Sirius-Gabriels Blick ist vom jungen Sirius abgeglitten und hat sich an James fest gesaugt.

„James", flüstert Sirius-Gabriel. „Mein Gott. James."

„Äh", sagt James verunsichert. „Hi."

Sirius-Gabriel stößt Luft aus, es klingt beinahe wie ein Schluchzen. Er lässt Sirius stehen und stürzt auf James zu, als wollte er ihn in die Arme schließen. Erschreckt weicht James zurück. Sirius-Gabriel bremst sich mühsam, streckt die Hand aus und berührt James an der Schulter. Entsetzt verfolgt James, wie dem anderen Tränen aus den Augen stürzen.

„Ich habe dich sterben sehen", flüstert Sirius-Gabriel. „Du bist in meinen Armen gestorben, und ich konnte nichts tun. Nichts. Ich konnte nichts tun."

„Hilfe", sagt James, der so weit zurück gewichen ist, dass die Hebel der Frühstücksmaschine ihn unangenehm in den Rücken pieken. „Das ist mir jetzt aber eine Nummer zu heftig." Mit Erleichterung verfolgt er, wie Remus zu Sirius-Gabriel tritt und ihn sachte um die Schulter nimmt.

„Es ist eine lange, verwirrende Geschichte", sagt er sanft. „Dieser James ist nicht gestorben. Und wird es auch nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können."

„Du bist so jung", flüstert Sirius-Gabriel, dessen Blick immer noch an James' Gesicht hängt. „Ich bin so alt. Merlin. James. Ich kann's einfach nicht glauben…"

„Das ist nämlich, weil es meiner ist", sagt Sirius feindselig, schubst Sirius-Gabriel beiseite und schlingt James den Arm um die Schulter. „Siehst du? Meiner. Perfektes Alter. Alles prima. Vielleicht hast du auf deinen ja einfach nicht gut genug aufgepasst."

James fühlt sich, als würde er vom Riesenkraken im See von Hogwarts in die Tiefe gezogen: ein Sog, gegen den er nichts ausrichten kann, und alles wird immer verwickelter.

„Du frecher kleiner Rotzlöffel", faucht Sirius-Gabriel. „Was weißt du denn schon vom Leben? Was weißt du schon vom Krieg? Für dich geht doch schon eine Welt unter, wenn dir mal der Kajal verrutscht!"

„Zieht gefälligst eure Zauberstäbe und duelliert euch im Hinterhof", zerschneidet Snapes Stimme die aufgeladene Atmosphäre. „In der Zwischenzeit kümmern wir übrigen uns ungestört um die Lösung dieses unentwirrbaren temporalen Knotens."

„Es tut mir leid", murmelt Remus und schlingt die Arme um Sirius-Gabriel. „Ich hätte dich darauf vorbereiten müssen."

„Warum hast du's nicht getan?"

„Weil ich erst jetzt alle Zusammenhänge begreife. Ich dachte… ich weiß nicht. Nichts, wahrscheinlich. Ich wollte nicht nachdenken. Ich wollte einfach nur mit dir zusammensein."

Sirius-Gabriel vergräbt den Kopf an Remus' Schulter. Remus hält ihn fest und streicht ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

„Ich versteh' kein Wort", sagt James ratlos.

„Wieso?", sagt Sirius. „Ist doch nicht so schwer. Er war in seinen James verliebt, bevor der gestorben ist. Welchen anderen Grund gibt es, dir fast an den Hals zu springen?"

„Und das hältst du für normal?"

Misstrauisch beäugt James seinen Freund von der Seite. Sirius grinst, aber James sieht, dass er es nur tut, weil er glaubt, es würde von ihm erwartet.

„Klar", sagt Sirius. „Er hatte schließlich keinen Moony. Wer weiß, wenn ich keinen Moony hätte…"

James schüttelt Sirius' Arm ab.

„Dann sollten wir schleunigst dafür sorgen, dass du ihn kriegst, deinen Moony", sagt er. „Wie is'n das mit den Brötchen? Sind die nur zur Dekoration?"

Vorsichtig schiebt James sich an Sirius-Gabriel vorbei, der das Gesicht immer noch an Remus' Schulter vergraben hat und sich trösten lässt.

„O ja, vielen Dank", sagt Snape. „Verleih meiner Stimme Gewicht. Nicht dass ich nicht schon vor Minuten darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass uns die Zeit davon läuft."

„Was sie nicht tut, genau betrachtet", sagt der Doc, nimmt die Brötchentüte an sich und wirft einen interessierten Blick hinein. „Das wohl einzige, das man als Zeitreisender im Überfluss hat, ist Zeit."

„Nicht zielführend", sagt Snape finster. „Aber um endlich zum Punkt zu kommen, Doktor, ich nehme an, Sie haben mittlerweile die Notwendigkeit eingesehen und stellen uns Ihr Temporalreisegerät zur Verfügung."

„Selbst wenn ich das tun würde", sagt Doc Brown und legt sein Gesicht in betrübte Falten. „Es wird Ihnen nichts nutzen. Es funktioniert nicht mehr."

Eines muss James der erwachsenen Version seines Lieblingsfeindes zugute halten: Kein anderer wäre skrupellos genug gewesen, um die emotionalen Verflechtungen in diesem Raum so gnadenlos zu durchtrennen und alle Anwesenden um einen Tisch zu versammeln, und das mit nicht mehr als ein paar schneidenden Bemerkungen. Mit ein paar raschen Regieanweisungen schafft er Ordnung, gibt an jeden einen Pappbecher mit Kaffee aus und reißt die Brötchentüte auf (denn den nächsten, der ihm mit dem ewigen Geraschel auf die Nerven ginge, würde er eigenhändig in einen Molch verwandeln).

„Ich darf zusammenfassen", sagt er mit unangenehmer Oberlehrerart, als endlich alle sitzen und ihn ansehen. „Problem eins. Wir haben hier zwei Gestrandete, die wir tunlichst in ihre Zeit zurück verfrachten müssen. Problem zwei. Auf ihrem Zeitreisetrip haben die jungen Herrschaften ein paar Modifikationen an der Zeitlinie vorgenommen, die sie für sinnvoll hielten. Fatale Fehleinschätzung. Hier werden wir korrigierend eingreifen müssen."

„Was?", sagt Sirius. „Nein! Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ich mach' doch nicht den ganzen Zirkus, um hinterher genauso weit zu sein wie zuvor!"

„Der Remus, den er kennt, ist lykantroph", erklärt Remus Sirius-Gabriel leise. „Und erhört deshalb sein Werben nicht. Deshalb die Zeitreise: um zu verhindern, dass er gebissen wird."

„Lykantroph?"

„Genau. Du weißt schon. Unangenehme, lästige chronische Krankheit, wird durch Biss übertragen und so."

„Wow", sagt Sirius-Gabriel beeindruckt. „Das ist echt sexy."

„Ihr Siriusse habt alle einen Knall", sagt James finster.

„Ich wäre auch verrückt nach dir, wenn du lykantroph wärest", sagt Sirius-Gabriel.

„Wie schön", sagt Remus und nimmt sich ein Brötchen.

„Ich lasse mich an dieser Stelle nicht auf einen Disput ein", sagt Snape. „Deine schwachsinnige Aktion, Mister Black, hat dazu geführt, dass wir unter einer Diktatur leiden, die nicht zuletzt deinen Freund das Leben gekostet hat. Hättest du den Ring nicht unters Volk gebracht, gäbe es heute keinen Lichtlord. Das allein ist Grund genug, um nach Möglichkeit alles ungeschehen zu machen."

„Was nie völlig gelingt", seufzt Doc Brown. „Es gelingt höchstens, die offensichtlichen Auswirkungen gegen subtilere auszutauschen."

„Moment mal", sagt Sirius-Gabriel stirnrunzelnd. „Was für ein Ring? Ich habe nie einen Ring unters Volk gebracht."

„Aber ich", sagt Sirius. „Irgendeine schwarzmagische Superwaffe. Dumm gelaufen, könnte man sagen."

„Huh? Aber ich dachte… ich bin du? Du bist ich? Nur mit einem Zeitunterschied von zehn Jahren?"

„Na ja", sagt Sirius langsam. „Ich schätze, du musstest nie einen Ring verticken, um einen Zeitdreher zu bekommen, um zu verhindern, dass Remus gebissen wird, damit du bei ihm landen kannst. Denn du wolltest ja gar nicht bei Remus landen. Nicht zu Schulzeiten, jedenfalls."

„Und Remus ist kein Werwolf", ergänzt Sirius-Gabriel. „Selbst wenn ich also bei ihm hätte landen wollen, hätte ich's doch einfach tun können, oder nicht?"

„Ja", sagt Sirius nachdenklich.

„Komisch", sagt Sirius-Gabriel. „Wie kann etwas, das gar nicht passiert ist, solche Auswirkungen haben?"

„Es ist ja nur deshalb nicht passiert, weil es schon passiert ist", sagt Remus.

„Das klingt toll, ist aber völlig sinnfrei", sagt Sirius-Gabriel.

„Da hast du wohl recht", sagt Remus.

„Wir bewegen uns im Inneren eines temporalen Paradoxons", erklärt Doc Brown. „Das ist das Problem mit Zeitreisen. Man nennt es das Joeli-Phänomen, nach einer deutschen Wissenschaftlerin, die es zuerst beschrieben hat. Eine Handlung entzieht sich selbst die eigene Veranlassung, sozusagen."

„Bahnhof", sagt James ratlos.

„Oben oder unten?", fragt Remus Sirius-Gabriel. James sieht, wie er sein Knie gegen das des anderen presst.

„Huh?", sagt Sirius-Gabriel irritiert und läuft prompt rot an. „Wie bitte? Ich meine…?"

„Die obere oder die untere Hälfte", erklärt Remus und zeigt seinem verwirrten Nachbarn das aufgeschnittene Brötchen. „Welche möchtest du?"

„Ach so", sagt Sirius-Gabriel. „Ähm. Ich – bin da flexibel."

„Tatsächlich", sagt Remus sanft, und sein Lächeln verursacht in James den spontanen Wunsch, auf einem anderen Planeten zu sein. „Wie schön. Ich bevorzuge oben."

„Das ist okay für mich", stammelt Sirius-Gabriel.

„Woran du nur wieder gedacht hast", sagt Remus kopfschüttelnd und beißt in seine Brötchenhälfte. „Kannst du nicht mal bei der Sache bleiben?"

„Du machst mich fertig", stöhnt Sirius-Gabriel, und Remus' Lächeln wandelt sich in ein vergnügtes Grinsen.

„Lassen Sie es mich sehr einfach erklären, so dass auch Mister Black und Mister Black mir folgen können", sagt Snape. „Die beiden Herrschaften müssen zurück in ihre Zeit. Das ist Punkt Eins. Die beiden Herrschaften müssen auf dem Weg dorthin sozusagen einen Abstecher in ihre Vergangenheit machen und dafür sorgen, dass Remus planmäßig vom Werwolf gebissen wird. Das ist Punkt Zwei."

„Nein, verdammt! Kommt nicht in Frage!"

Sirius springt auf und beschießt Snape über den Tisch hinweg mit Blicken.

„Du hast die Wahl", sagt Snape unbewegt. „Wenn Remus nicht gebissen wird, stirbt James."

„Wie bitte?"

Der Ausruf geht einmal um den Tisch. Wortlos greift Snape in die Innentasche seiner Robe, zieht ein sorgfältig auf Kante gefaltetes Blatt Papier hervor und legt es auf den Tisch.

Remus greift danach und entfaltet es.

„Es ist eine Zeitungsmeldung vom elften November neunzehnhundertfünfundsechzig", sagt er erstaunt. „Aus dem Daily Prophet. Hier steht… Merlins Güte. Eine bisher ungeklärte Anzahl von Werwölfen überfiel in der Nacht zum elften November die kleine Ortschaft Oldstown in der Nähe von Little Valley. Acht Muggel kamen zu Tode. Die Zahl der lykantroph Infizierten wird auf sechzehn geschätzt. Einige Opfer sind noch verschwunden. Augenzeugen berichten von panikartigen Fluchtversuchen in die Wälder, wobei nicht klar ist, ob diese nach oder vor dem Biss erfolgten. Mehrere Häuser brannten bis auf die Grundmauern ab."

Remus sieht von der kopierten Zeitungsseite auf.

„Ganz in der Nähe haben wir damals gewohnt", sagt er mit großen Augen.

„Das ist in der Nacht passiert, in der du _nicht _gebissen wurdest", sagt Snape. „Während du dich um den Flug hierher gekümmert hast, war ich im Archiv des Daily Telegraph. Es scheint, als hätte an diesem Abend Fenrir Greybacks Siegeszug begonnen. Von diesem Datum an gibt es alle paar Wochen eine Meldung über Werwolf-Attacken. Dann erfolgt der Zusammenschluss mit dem Lichtlord und der Krieg gegen die Vampire. Der Rest ist Geschichte."

„Du willst aber nicht behaupten, all das wäre nicht passiert, wenn er an diesem Abend mich gebissen hätte", sagt Remus verblüfft.

„Nicht mit letzter Sicherheit", sagt Snape. „Aber einiges spricht dafür. Werwölfe sind nicht sehr frusttolerant. Nach dem Bericht der beiden Zeitreisenden hat Greyback noch versucht, sie anzugreifen. Sie haben es nur dem Zeitumkehrer zu verdanken, mit heiler Haut davon gekommen zu sein. Und in ihrer Geschichte gibt es keinen vergleichbaren Vorfall, habe ich recht?"

„Remus – unser Remus - hat nie von so etwas erzählt", sagt James. „So weit wir wissen, war sein… Unfall… ein ziemlich allein stehendes Ereignis. Großbritannien hat nicht wirklich ein großes Werwolfsproblem."

„Uff", sagt Remus.

„Es ist unumstritten, dass der Lichtlord gerade in seinen Anfangszeiten ohne die Werwölfe nicht annähernd so erfolgreich gewesen wäre", sagt Snape. „Wer weiß, ob er es überhaupt bis an die Spitze geschafft hätte ohne diese Schar skrupelloser Killer an seiner Seite."

Remus öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder.

„Siehst du", sagt Sirius-Gabriel und küsst ihn sachte auf die Wange. „Du bist eine Schlüsselfigur in dieser Geschichte."

„Besten Dank", sagt Remus. „Nicht dass ich mich darum gerissen hätte."

„Das tun Helden nie", sagt Sirius. „Frag Frodo."

„Nachdem wir nun geklärt hätten, was getan werden muss, wüsste ich gerne, woran die Ausführung scheitert", sagt Snape und fixiert Doc Brown, der gedankenverloren das weiße Innere aus einem Brötchen gepult hat.

„Plutonium", sagt Doc Brown.

„Wie bitte?", sagt Snape.

„Für einen Zeitsprung benötigt man eine Energiemenge von ungefähr eins Komma sieben drei fünf Gigawatt", sagt der Doc. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, eine solche Energiemenge zu erzeugen, ist eine Atomreaktion. Und für die fehlt mir das Plutonium."

„Aber Sie haben berits Zeitreisen unternommen? Wie haben Sie damals das Entergieproblem gelöst?"

„Das kann man nicht vergleichen! Ich war damals unerfahren, getrieben vom Forscherdrang! Ich wollte der Welt eine große Erfindung schenken!"

„Wie haben Sie es gelöst!"

Doc Brown fährt sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch seine schneeweiße Haarwolke.

„Ich hatte Plutonium. Von einer Gruppe libyscher Terroristen. Ich hatte eingewilligt, ihnen eine Atombombe zu bauen, und dann das Plutonium für mich behalten."

„Und die Bombe?", wirft Sirius-Gabriel interessiert ein.

„Natürlich habe ich ihnen eine Bombe geliefert! Gefüllt mit Schrott aus alten Flippern. Leider haben sie den Unterschied bemerkt, und ich war nicht schnell genug weg."

Der Doc seufzt.

„Ich bin auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Twin-Pines-Einkaufszentrum gestorben. Erschossen von einem Libyer mit einem Maschinengewehr. Zum Glück kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, weil es gar nicht passiert ist, aber ich möchte es trotzdem nicht schon wieder zum ersten Mal erleben!"

„Wie auch immer", sagt Remus. „Libysche Terroristen scheiden offenbar aus."

„Ich habe kürzlich etwas in der Zeitung gelesen", überlegt Sirius-Gabriel. „Über atomgetriebene Kriegsschiffe. In San Francisco stationiert, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

„Und?", sagt Remus. „Sollen wir nach San Francisco apparieren, auf der Straße herum laufen und die Leute danach fragen? Entschuldigen sie bitte, wo geht es hier zu den atomgetriebenen Kriegsschiffen?"

„Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor", sagt Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Weil du's nicht in der Zeitung gelesen, sondern im Kino gesehen hast", sagt Remus und beißt in sein Brötchen. „Science-Fiction."

„Oh", sagt Sirius-Gabriel.

„Und wie lösen die das Problem im Film?", erkundigt James sich interessiert.

„Weiß nicht mehr genau", sagt Remus. „Sie geben sich als irgendwelche Wissenschaftler aus, beschwatzen irgendwelche Offiziere, sehen sich irgendwelche Pläne an und beamen später das, was sie brauchen, direkt vom Raumschiff aus hoch."

„Okay", sagt James. „Machen wir's genauso."

„Was?", sagt Remus und zwinkert.

„Wir apparieren rein, klauen das Ding, verkleinern es, stecken es in die Tasche und apparieren raus", sagt James. „Keine große Sache, oder?"

„Aber nein, aber sicher", sagt Remus. „Keine große Sache. Wie konnten wir beschränkten Erwachsenen nicht von selbst drauf kommen?"

„Versteh' ich auch nicht", sagt James unbeeindruckt.

„Der Unterschied ist, dass wir keine Regieanweisung haben, in der wir nachlesen können, was wir ausbauen müssen", sagt Remus ungeduldig und zeigt mit seinem angebissenen Brötchen auf James. „Und kein Drehbuch, das einfach mal überspringt, wie wir das machen."

„Aber wir haben einen Fachmann", sagt Sirius-Gabriel und schaut zu Doc Brown hinüber. „Einen großen Physiker. Der bestimmt genial genug ist, um dieses Problem an Ort und Stelle zu bewältigen, oder?"

„Einen, der die Rückwand seiner Wohnung mit einer Frühstücksmaschine bedeckt", sagt Snape gequält.

„Und?", sagt Sirius-Gabriel. „Jeder braucht ein Hobby. Die einen erfinden was, die anderen quälen süße kleine Katzenbabys in dunklen Kellern."

„Ich will nicht ernsthaft darüber diskutieren, einen Lösungsansatz aus dem Kino nachzuspielen!", schreit Remus, und am Tisch erstirbt jedes Gespräch.

„Wow", sagt Sirius-Gabriel beeindruckt. „Du kannst ja richtig laut werden."

„Ich mach's nicht oft", sagt Remus erschöpft.

„Energiefrage hin oder her – eigentlich hatte ich das Zeitreisen aufgegeben", sagt Doc Brown schüchtern. „Man weiß nie, was draus wird. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Artet zu schnell in Stress aus. Die Menschheit ist einfach noch nicht bereit für diese Form der Existenz."

„Das hat vor zweihundert Jahren, als die Temporalmagie erfunden wurde, auch niemanden gekümmert", wirft Snape finster ein.

„Okay", sagt Sirius-Gabriel. „Okay, Doc. Niemand will Sie zu etwas zwingen. Aber – wissen Sie, ich würde die Maschine wirklich gerne mal sehen. Ich kenne ja so einige Erfindungen von Ihnen, aber diese muss alle anderen in den Schatten stellen, oder?"

„Sie ist in der Tat die Krönung meines Lebenswerks", sagt der Doc unglücklich.

„Haben Sie sie hier im Haus?", fragt Sirius-Gabriel.

„Nein", sagt Doc Brown. „Viel zu groß! Wo soll ich sie denn hier unterbringen. Nein, ich habe eine Garage am Stadtrand angemietet."

„Verstehe", sagt Sirius-Gabriel und wirft einen Blick auf die Frühstücksmaschine.

„Ich war schon seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr dort, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen", sagt Doc Brown.

„Dann ist es an der Zeit, oder?", bekräftigt Sirius-Gabriel. „Nur mal einen Blick drauf werfen, ja?"

Doc Brown seufzt. Sirius-Gabriel grinst.

„Wir drücken auch keine Knöpfe", sagt er. „Versprochen."

oooOOOooo

Zwei Stunden und eine verwirrende Fahrt mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln später steht die zusammengewürfelte Gruppe in einer langen, zugigen Straße, die von Lagerhäusern, Garagen und Schuppen gesäumt ist. Der frische Wind bringt Salz- und Dieselgeruch vom Meer. Remus denkt an den betrunkenen, pöbelnden Punker in der Straßenbahn, der nach einem gemurmelten Wort von Severus so plötzlich auf seinem Sitz zusammengesackt ist und von da an nur noch Schnarchgeräusche von sich gegeben hat. Es wäre vielleicht besser, nach Hause zu apparieren, ehe der Tränkemeister im turbulenten Getümmel der amerikanischen Großstadt noch zu radikaleren Mitteln greift.

Remus fragt sich, ob Severus auch im Kino war.

„Gleich haben wir's", sagt Doc Brown und fummelt an einem überdimensionalen Schlüsselbund.

„Bin ich aber gespannt", sagt Sirius-Gabriel und zappelt auf den Füßen wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen. Remus sieht ihn an. Er hat Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich möchte er nichts als mit dem Schönen in dessen kleiner Wohnung zu verschwinden, die Tür abzuschließen und dann alles auszuprobieren, was ihnen in den beengten und nicht allzu privaten Verhältnissen des Polizeireviers zu riskant war.

Remus spürt ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Nacht auf dem Polizeirevier hatte sprunghaft an Qualität gewonnen, als diese Horde Hooligans reinkam und man die zwei Aquariumeinbrecher in eine Zelle zusammenlegen musste, um Platz zu schaffen.

Remus legt seinem Liebsten den Arm um die Taille und presst die Wange gegen Sirius-Gabriels Schulter. Sirius-Gabriel lächelt auf ihn hinunter, seine Augen sind so blau wie das karibische Meer an einem Sommertag.

Remus fragt sich, ob es tatsächlich sein kann, dass er sich schon entschieden hat: hier zu bleiben, in Amerika, bei einem Mann, den er nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden kennt. Dass er keine Lust hat auf ein britisches Umerziehungscamp, tut sein Übriges. Trotzdem ist er erstaunt über die Leichtigkeit, mit der diese Entscheidung gefallen ist. Kein Grübeln, kein Abwägen, keine Pro- und Contra-Listen. Zum ersten Mal, seit er sich erinnern kann, weiß er instinktiv, was richtig ist.

Nur, ob er plötzlich ein Werwolf sein will, hat er noch nicht entschieden.

„Da haben wir's", strahlt Doc Brown, der endlich das Garagentor aufbekommen hat und es nun nach oben aufklappt. Drinnen steht ein großer Klops unter einer weißen Plane. Doc Brown intoniert einen Tusch und zieht die Plane beiseite.

„Ein Auto!", ruft James erstaunt.

„Das ist nicht nur ein Auto", sagt Sirius-Gabriel fasziniert und macht einen Schritt nach vorne, Remus mit sich ziehend. „Das ist ein De Lorean!"

„Baujahr dreiundachtzig", bestätigt Doc Brown stolz. „Rostfreie Edelstahlkarosserie! Hundertvierzig PS! Spitzengeschwindigkeit liegt bei achtundachtzig Meilen pro Stunde!"

„Moment mal", sagt Sirius-Gabriel verwirrt. „Das ist die Zeitmaschine? Ein De Lorean? Sie haben einen De Lorean umgebaut?"

„Na ja", sagt Doc Brown glücklich, „ich dachte, wenn schon Zeitreisen, dann wenigstens mit Stil, oder?"


End file.
